The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4: Calamitous' Revenge
by NonSequiturs-R-Us
Summary: Chaos ensues when Calamitous breaks out of the jar that he was held prisoner in and recruits Crocker and Vicky to help him take over Retroville and Dimmsdale! Occurs 2 weeks after JTPH 3. CHAPTER 10, Parts 1 & 2 FINALLY UP!
1. Trouble Starts To Brew

**Author's Note: **Hey all! Wow, it sure has been a long time since I last uploaded some stories. You can thank college finals shudder and overall laziness for that. Plus, the fact that I only have Internet access at college and that I choose to write my stories all at once first and then upload them later also contributes to my inept fanfiction duties. I _was_ planning on uploading this story sometime over the Thanksgiving holiday, but never got around to it. To the people who were waiting for a story that never came, I apologize. Anyhow, I was a little surprised that the JTPH 3 did not involve Calamitous getting revenge for what happened to him in the JTPH 2, so I took it upon myself to write a story based on what would happen if a part 4 was made, since the aniamators chose to go in a different direction. Enjoy and please review! Oh, and one more thing, _The Fairly Oddparents and Jimmy Neutron are property of Frederator Inc., O Entertainment and DNA Productions respectively, _but I you knew that anyway. And now, on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dimmsdale**

It was a bright and sunny Friday morning during summer break in the California town of Dimmsdale. Timmy Turner was up in his room with his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and he had just told them that he had a surprise in store for them.

"You're giving us the day off?" asked Wanda incredulously.

"Sure," replied Timmy. "With all of the wishing that I've been doing lately, I thought that I should give you guys a break".

"Will you be alright without us for awhile?"

"You bet. I'm planning on asking Chester and AJ to play some baseball with me".

"Hey, good idea Timmy. Hopefully that will make up for you ditching them last time," said Cosmo.

Timmy glared at the green-haired fairy. "They forgave me then before helping me and Jimmy defeat 'Shirley' by bringing him to his senses and not abandoning him, remember? Plus, after the meeting with Chester and AJ, I plan on going to Retroville to see Cindy again".

"How are you going to do that if we're taking the day off?" asked Wanda.

"Not to worry, Wanda. I wish I had a dimensional portal to Retroville!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and a silver orb appeared on Timmy's wrist. On the middle of the orb sat a pale white dial with Retroville and Dimmsdale settings.

"In order to activate the portal Timmy, just turn the dial to the Retroville setting, and a vortex will open up in front of you. Make sure that if anybody goes into the portal with you that they go first, then you second," explained Wanda. "Otherwise, they will be stuck in that particular world. In order to return to Dimmsdale, just turn the dial to the Dimmsdale setting and another portal will open up".

"Thanks guys. Well, I'm off to go meet Chester and AJ. You two have a great time during your day off. Oh, I almost forgot, do you guys know where my Auto-Poofer is?"

"Well, it should still be stuck in your Game Buddy after Jimmy put it in there to teleport himself back to Retroville before Crocker used it to transport himself, me, Cosmo, and Jimmy to Fairy World before," said Wanda.

"Ooh, ooh, I know where it is!" shouted Cosmo. He then unscrewed the top of his head and pulled out the Game Buddy that still had the Auto-Poofer stuck in it.

"Once again, Cosmo has proved that his empty head can be used for storage," muttered Wanda looking at her husband play a video game on the Game Buddy.

"I'm going to need the Auto-Poofer when you're done with that," said Timmy.

"Here you go," mumbled Cosmo as he pulled the Auto-Poofer out of the Game Buddy without taking his eyes off the screen and gave it to Timmy.

"What do you need it for anyway?" asked Wanda.

"Just in case I need to immediately return to my room for any reason I would want to have it with me". Wanda just shrugged at that comment. "Well, I'm off to go meet Chester and AJ. Have fun you two," said Timmy as he left his room.

"We sure will Timmy. After all, I just made reservations for myself and Wanda at the _Fairy World Magic Springs Spa_ just now," announced Cosmo, who had put down the Game Buddy and now had a laptop computer floating in front of him.

Wanda raised an eyebrow as she flew over to her husband. "How did you manage to get reservations there? That is the most exclusive spa in Fairy World. You have to wait months in advance in order for someone to service you, and even then, they probably throw you out".

"I've got my sources," said Cosmo with a sly smile.

We then cut to Binky Abdul sitting in front of a computer in the reception area of the _Fairy World Magic Springs Spa_.

"I'm glad that I was able to set up Cosmo and Wanda for a luxurious day at the spa. They deserve a good rest and it sure beats the heck out of the job I had at the Fairy World prison. Jorgen has been on my case ever since I let that short bald man wearing that white lab coat with the weird goggles enter the prison and deactivate the security system, thus letting out all of the Anti-Fairies to have Friday-the-Thirteenth last forever. In order for that guy to deactivate the security system, he would have had to have been from another universe… Boy, what are the chances of that ever happening?"

**Retroville**

Pretty good, actually. In an equally bright and sunny Friday morning during summer break in Retroville, Jimmy was testing yet another invention with his two best friends Carl and Sheen. As always, Jimmy requests that Carl and Sheen be testers and witnesses to his many inventions whether they are dangerous or not, always saying that their safety is in good hands ;) . During this particular testing day, Carl brought along Professor Calamitous with him, who was shrunk by Jorgen Van Strangle and turned into Jimmy's mother, Judy, by Wanda in the second power hour. Jimmy was initially skeptical about Calamitous' presence, whether he looked liked his mother or not, but with much negotiating, Carl managed to convince Jimmy to let Calamitous be present, just as long as he was kept in his jar.

"Gentlemen, I have invited you here to witness and test my latest invention: a gumball, that when ingested, will allow your body to stretch in an infinite number of directions so as to allow the user to fit into tight spaces with ease. It took some weeks of planning, but I believe that all the bugs were worked out," announced Jimmy. In his outstretched hand sat five colored gumballs.

"Ooh, let me try purple, LET ME TRY PURPLE!!" shouted Sheen.

"Alright, alright… Now Sheen, after you have chewed the gum for several minutes I want you to try to fit into this jar I have here".

While Sheen was busy chewing the purple gumball, Jimmy brought out a jar from behind his back and handed it to him.

"Uh, I don't know Jimmy. Are you sure that all of the bugs have been worked out?" asked a concerned Carl.

"Don't worry Carl. The Neutron Elasticity Gumball has been fully tested prior to Sheen testing it for the first time ;) . Nothing can go wrong".

However, as you might have guessed, things did go wrong. When Sheen finished chewing the gum, he crammed the jar onto his head. Things seemed to be going well until Sheen realized that his head was the only part of his body that was affected by the gum. He looked through the glass at Jimmy and Carl who were giving him weird looks because his head was stuck in a jar that was half the width of his own head.

"Uh Jimmy, I think that you need to do more tests on this gum. My head feels really weird and it's getting a little hard to breathe in here". Sheen's reply was a bit muffled.

"Hang on there Sheen. I have just the solution to this sort of problem. If the pressure on the inside of the jar was somehow reduced, I could take this hammer here…" Jimmy then produced a hammer from behind his back. "…And lightly tap the outside of the jar, thus causing it to harmlessly shatter around your head," explained Jimmy. "Now Sheen, I want you to take a deep breath!"

"What, and risk dying here?! I don't have much air left!"

"Just trust me!"

"Okay!" Sheen then took a deep breath with as much oxygen as he could. When the pressure was reduced within the jar significantly, Jimmy lightly tapped on the outside of it with the hammer. Instantly, the jar shattered to pieces and fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Sheen, are you alright?" asked Carl.

"Yeah, I think I will be once the dizziness wears off," replied Sheen who was lazily spinning in circles.

"I don't understand it. The elastic properties of the gum should have allowed you to fit perfectly inside the jar," mused Jimmy.

"Maybe you have to wait for it to travel throughout your entire body in order for it to fully work," thought Carl.

"Yeah… That would explain why only Sheen's head was affected and not the rest of his body. The gum must need more time in order for it to fully work".

While Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen continued to discuss the Neutron Elasticity Gumball, Professor Calamitous was watching from his respective jar in the grass where Carl had set him down. He began to formulate a plan that would allow him to rule both universes once he managed to escape from his glass prison. He usually didn't have much of a chance at Carl's house, because the round boy always kept a close watch on him at all times, talking to Calamitous like he was some sort of a squirrel, which in fact was another one of Carl's many likes besides llamas of course. Calamitous shuddered when he thought back to when Carl had told him endless stories about his love of squirrels, llamas, and especially when he became the llama king in the second power hour. He thought that he would get the chance to escape once Carl left the house for any reason, but before Carl left he would always lock the door to his room where Calamitous was kept so that no escaping could occur, even though Carl thought that he wouldn't try to escape anyway.

Calamitous wanted desperately to escape this madness, and when he finally did, he was going to get revenge on Jimmy and Buck-Toothed Boy, (Timmy), by stealing Timmy's flying helpers and using their powers at his disposal. With unlimited power, like what he had with Jorgen in the second power hour, he planned to destroy Jimmy and Timmy and take over both Retroville and Dimmsdale.

"Now if I could only find a way out of this blasted jar".

Calamitous looked around for anything that might help him with the task at hand and instantly his eyes fell on the door to Jimmy's lab that was left slightly ajar.

"How fortunate. I can enter Jimmy's lab unnoticed and gather some useful gadgets and inventions that will allow me to take over both universes".

With some effort, he managed to tip the jar onto its side and began to roll it towards the open door like a hamster running on an exercise wheel.

"At least with this new look I can gain twice the distance than I could in my old body". (Remember, he still looks like Jimmy's mom). Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen had their backs to Calamitous so he had no trouble in getting to the open clubhouse door leading to Jimmy's lab without having to worry about being detected. However, the tunnel slide leading to the main part of the lab was not what Calamitous had hoped for. He went tumbling around in his jar all the way down until centrifugal force kept him pinned to the sides.

"Now I know what it feels like to be socks in a clothes dryer…"

When he finally reached the main part of the lab, the jar rolled right into the opposite wall and shattered to pieces. Dazed, but otherwise unharmed, Calamitous slowly stood up as the room spun wildly around him.

"Ooh, I never should have eaten the spaghetti that Carl kid gave to me. I'm used to eating spaghetti with all kinds of seasonings to cleanse my palate, but his family doesn't put anything on it! Something about them having too many allergies…"

As soon as Calamitous gained his composure, he gazed up at the shelves that had all kinds of gadgets and inventions on them.

"First things first," he muttered. "Now where is it…? Ah, here it is!"

He had stumbled across Jimmy's shrink ray that was laying on the floor. Figuring that he must somehow activate it using a heavy object, he pushed it with great difficulty towards a cloth-covered table that had some other gadgets on it. Before he got into position, he turned the dial on the shrink ray to enlarge and then began to tug on the cloth covering the table. Jimmy's hypercube was one of the gadgets up on the table and it slowly slid towards the edge. All at once, it fell onto the button that operated the shrink ray, and immediately Calamitous felt a tingling sensation all over his body as he returned to normal size. When it was over, he bent down and picked up the hypercube.

"Jimmy's hypercube could prove to be invaluable as it will store all of the necessary gadgets and inventions I'll need in order to make my plans a reality. Or at least until I capture Buck-Toothed Boy's flying helpers". He then put the shrink ray into the hypercube along with a few mini lasers and some other miscellaneous gadgets. "Since I still look like Jimmy's mother I'll use her cover as my disguise until I'm safely in Dimmsdale".

Once Calamitous was satisfied with everything he gathered, he got ready to leave for Dimmsdale, until he remembered that he witnessed all of the Anti-Fairies in the second power hour get sucked into the hypercube by a giant butterfly net. With a little rummaging around the lab, he managed to come across a butterfly net in fairly good condition standing up against one of the walls. He then held it above his head as he laughed evilly and triumphantly.

**Cut to Opening Credits**

A stage is set with a stool and a microphone. Suddenly, a bright spotlight shines down on the stool and Timmy Turner's hand comes into view setting a boom box onto it. He then presses a button on the boom box, and the beginning of the Fairly Oddparents theme song plays.

_Timmy is an average kid; that no one understands…_

Suddenly, the boom box explodes as a beam of energy hits it and a robotic hand carrying a larger boom box sets it down onto the stool. It then presses a button and the beginning of the Jimmy Neutron theme song plays.

_Into the stars; fueled by candy bars; rides a kid with a knack for invention…_

The boom box then turns into a frog which croaks and hops off of the stool. Now a different boom box appears on it and the last verse of the Fairly Oddparents theme song plays.

_It flips your lid when you are the kid with fairly odd…_

The verse is interrupted as a larger boom box comes slamming down on top of this one and continues to play the Jimmy Neutron theme song.

_With a super-powered mind; a mechanical K-9…_

This boom box then gets turned into a small pig that oinks after Goddard barks twice. We then cut to backstage where Timmy Turner emerges from behind a curtain holding a glowing wand. Jimmy Neutron then emerges through a stage door holding a laser-firing device. Just as Timmy fires his wand at an unseen backdrop, Jimmy follows suit with his laser and both bolts of energy collide on the backdrop which now reads "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4". Timmy and Jimmy then face each other scowling before the backdrop falls on top of them revealing Cosmo and Wanda riding Goddard who turns his head to the camera before flying off.

We then cut to a frame that shows half of Dimmsdale fused together with half of Retroville with Calamitous in the middle in 3-D form grinning evilly at Jimmy and Timmy who are looking panic-stricken at him and the situation around him. At the top of the frame in big bold black letters are the words "Calamitous' Revenge". On his left stands Vicky and on his right stands Crocker who both have sinister smiles on their faces while looking down at Jimmy and Timmy.


	2. Where's Calamitous?

**Dimmsdale**

"Thanks for inviting us today, Timmy," said AJ who was pitching to Chester in the park. "It feels great to hang out with you again."

"Well, it was the least I could do. After all, you and Chester helped me and Jimmy bring 'Shirley' to his senses two weeks ago."

"Has it really been that long?" asked Chester who tried to swing at the ball that AJ had just pitched and missed. "It seems like it was only yesterday that we were in that strange world he created and then he scared me and Sheen half to death in his pizza shop. He does make good pizza though…"

"Yeah, but he could do better on the crust," replied Timmy.

"Dude, where did you get that cool-looking orb on your wrist?"

"Uh…Internet?"

"I hope that you and 'Shirley' are making contact with each other, otherwise he could go on another emotional rampage, Timmy," warned AJ.

"Actually, I invited him over for dinner last night," said Timmy.

"Let me guess, he made pizza, right?"

"With everything on it, and I do mean _everything._"

"You mean with ketchup, pickle relish, anchovies, liver, sauerkraut, corn, horseradish, mustard, lard, mayonnaise, onions, fish sticks, vinegar, sour cream, Limburger cheese, and curdled milk?" asked Chester.

AJ and Timmy's faces turned green as they had to fight back the urge to throw up.

"Man, am I the only one who likes those ingredients on a pizza?"

**Fairy World**

Cosmo and Wanda were enjoying their relaxing day at the spa by the pool, although Wanda does feel a little uneasy about Timmy not needing them for a while. Cosmo, on the other hand, was having the time of his life ordering ice cream by the bowlful until he couldn't move.

"Cosmo, you really shouldn't be eating all that ice cream. The last time you had that much sugar you were bouncing all over Timmy's bedroom like a pinball," said Wanda.

"So? I love eating ice cream! Plus, there are many uses for it besides eating you know." To prove his point, he scooped some out of the bowl with his finger and rubbed it on his nose. He then leaned back in his pool chair and poofed a pair of sunglasses on his face. Wanda just shook her head.

"I still can't believe that Binky managed to set us up here at the spa with no fees," she said.

"Well, when you threaten someone with certain Polaroid photos you can get just about anything."

"Cosmo, do you mean to tell me that you threatened Binky with embarrassing snapshots in order to get us in here?!"

"Well, I wouldn't call them embarrassing, but his wife's not going to like it when she realizes that he's been eating all the ice cream."

Wanda shook her head again in complete disbelief.

"You know, it does feel nice to get away from it all every now and then," remarked Cosmo.

"That's how it is everyday with you."

"Yeah, nothing like relaxing and…hey!"

Just then, a swirling purple cloud appeared in front of Cosmo and Wanda. It was none other than Juandissimo Magnifico begging for Wanda to come back to him.

"Hello Wanda. I see that you're still married to this idiot over here."

"Hey!"

"What is it this time, Juandissimo?" said Wanda as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I only ask you to leave this Cosmo guy so that we can be together again and go to all kinds of exotic and fancy places. Why don't I give you another massage with my magic fingers while you think it over?" When he said 'magic fingers', he wriggled them in the air.

"Hey buddy, if anybody is going to be putting moves on Wanda, it's going to be me!" shouted Cosmo, brandishing his wand.

Juandissimo sighed, promptly took out his wand, and turned Cosmo into a turtle. His wand landed on the pool chair in front of him.

"When…I…get…to…my…wand…you're…going…to…be…in…so…much…trouble!" strained Cosmo, as he slowly inched his way to his wand.

"Now then, where was I? Oh yes, you were about to say that you would love it if I gave you a massage and another rendition of the 'Swirly Pink Hair Dance'," said Juandissimo. He then poofed himself on top of Wanda's head with a rose in his mouth and began to dance.

"Juandissimo, this is all very nice of you, but I need to stay here with Cosmo in case he fills up the pool with gelatin…again."

Juandissimo poofed himself back in front of Wanda. "You still love that buffoon, don't you? Well, it looks like I'll have to be more relentless in my persuasions then. You cannot resist me forever!" He ripped his muscle shirt several times in succession and then vanished in a purple haze. Cosmo was still straining to get to his wand.

"I…could…use…some…help…here!"

Wanda sighed and poofed him back to his regular self.

"_I wonder how Timmy is doing without us?"_ she thought.

**Retroville**

At this time, Timmy is still playing baseball with Chester and AJ in the park while Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are testing some other inventions in Jimmy's backyard. Calamitous, disguised as Jimmy's mother, emerges out of the lab to discover that the three of them are still testing inventions near the portal to Dimmsdale.

"Drat, Neutron and his little friends are blocking my way to Dimmsdale. Maybe if I act like Neutron's mother, I can sneak my way into the portal without raising suspicion."

Calamitous was just about to call out to Jimmy when he heard Hugh get his attention.

"Oh, there you are Sugar Booger, do you think that… say…how did you get back from grocery shopping so quickly?"

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were so absorbed in the inventions that they didn't take any notice. Thinking fast, Calamitous came up with an answer disguising his voice to sound like Jimmy's mother.

"Uh yeah, the groceries are in the car. I thought that we could leave them there for now and carry them into the house later."

Hugh was a little confused as he quickly scanned the driveway.

"But honey, the car's not in the driveway."

"_Drat," _thought Calamitous. "_This wasn't working out too well_. Uh, the car got a flat after I ran over a pothole, and then I had to have it towed to a service station. The groceries will be fine there."

"Well, alright then. On another note, do you think that you could come inside and inspect my duck collection? I'm afraid that my ducks could be coming down with something."

"What? Uh, I mean, sure I'll take a look at them. _For the time being at least_," muttered Calamitous under his breath as he went into the house, followed by Hugh. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were just wrapping up with testing inventions.

"I'm sorry about the Neutron Elasticity Gumball, guys. I thought that all of the bugs had been worked out of it," said Jimmy.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself Jim," said Carl. "You have lots of other inventions that worked well. Except your Brain Drain helmet, your juicer that almost caused a meteor to hit Retroville, your insanely fast running shoes that caused you to become a large purple gelatinous blob on the sidewalk, your…"

"Okay, okay, I get the point!"

"Yeah, and besides, my head should be back to its normal size in no time," said Sheen.

His head was still a little small after getting it stuck in the jar.

"Well, I'll see you later, Jim. Mrs. Neutron and I have stuff to do. Now where did I set down her jar…?"

Carl began looking all around him trying to find the jar that Calamitous used to be in, but found nothing. He then began to panic.

"Uh Jimmy, do you happen to know where Calamitous' jar went?"

"You mean you lost it?"

"I don't know! It was right by my feet a minute ago and now it's gone!"

"Well, we have to find Calamitous! If he somehow gets out of that jar, there's no telling what he could do!"

The three boys began to frantically search the backyard until Jimmy's eyes fell on the open door to his lab.

"Carl, didn't I tell you to close the door behind you when we exited the lab?!"

"Yeah, and I did close it."

"Then you must not have closed it hard enough. The door is still open and Calamitous could have gotten inside somehow. C'mon, we need to make sure that everything is safe down there."

The three of them then entered Jimmy's lab via the slide down to the main area and looked around for anything unusual.

"The only items that seem to be missing are my hypercube along with my shrink ray and a few mini lasers," said Jimmy.

"Hey, I found Calamitous' jar thingy over here," yelled Sheen standing by the wall where the jar was in a million pieces. "It's all smashed and stuff."

"He probably rolled down the slide and smashed into the wall. That would explain the broken jar and then he could have used the shrink ray to enlarge himself to pose as my mother and to move around easier. If he also has my hypercube and a couple of mini lasers he could have enough to do some real damage!"

"Hey Jimmy, didn't you have a butterfly net leaning up against the wall over here?" asked Sheen.

"Butterfly net? Oh no, don't you guys remember how scared Timmy's reality-bending computer programs looked when Timmy brought out a butterfly net from that trunk in his teacher's lab? _Even though it wasn't really his lab_," he muttered under his breath. "And then Calamitous witnessed all those rogue computer programs getting sucked into my hypercube? I think that he wants to capture Timmy's computer programs by combining my hypercube with the butterfly net and then using their abilities at his disposal!"

"Do you mean the time that you and small-headed Timmy were fighting over Cindy about which one of you was going to ask her to the Friday-the-Thirteenth dance?"

"Yes!"

"Oh Jimmy, this is entirely my fault! If I had kept better watch over Calamitous, none of this would be happening!" yelled Carl.

"Calm down, Carl! We just need to go warn Timmy about Calamitous wanting to capture his friends. C'mon, we are wasting time standing around down here."

Jimmy then headed up toward the entrance to his lab with Carl and Sheen following close behind. Once they were outside in the backyard again, Jimmy activated the portal to Dimmsdale, and then the three of them jumped in.

**Dimmsdale**

"Well so long, I hope that you guys had fun."

"We sure did Timmy, and thanks again for inviting us," replied AJ.

"You're welcome."

"Yeah, I better get going too. I promised my Dad that I'd help him floss the teeth of the opossums that roam the property today," said Chester.

"Maybe later we can go over to 'Shirley's' pizza parlor to hang out," said AJ.

"That would be great!" replied Timmy.

"Hey, do you think that he can whip us up a pizza with ketchup, pickle relish, anchovies, liver, sauerkraut…"

"Come on, Chester…" said AJ as he pulled his friend toward his house.

"Bye guys!" yelled Timmy as he waved to them. "I hope that Cosmo and Wanda are enjoying their day off," he commented as he walked home. He then stopped as he remembered that he was going to meet Cindy next.

"Geez, I almost forgot," he said as he turned the dial on the orb to the Retroville setting before a portal opened up in front of him. "I just hope that she'll be at her house this time…"

**Fairy World**

"Cosmo, come back here!" yelled Wanda.

Immediately after Cosmo had eaten his twelfth bowl of ice cream, he went on a sugar rush all over the spa. He bounced all over the place like a rogue pinball and was generally causing mayhem towards everyone around him. Wanda had spent the last twenty-five minutes chasing her husband around the spa and tried to come up with a way to stop him.

"I should never have let him eat his seventh bowl with caramel sauce, hot fudge, and sprinkles on top…" she muttered.

Cosmo flew all over the place yelling ridiculous phrases at random fairies. (Which would be normal for him anyway at least, whether he was on a sugar high or not).

"Heyhowareyoutoday?Myname'sCosmo!Doyoulikepudding?Mywhata nicedaywe'vehaving!Wellbyenow!Whhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!"

Wanda was catching up and was just about to tackle him, when he suddenly veered off in another direction. Wanda, missing her mark, landed in the pool instead. She surfaced dripping wet, her pink hair matted against her face, to find Cosmo flying in circles around one of the pool attendants. She knew it would be a waste of energy to just keep chasing him around, so she thought up a foolproof plan to get Cosmo. She rose out of the pool and poofed some frying bacon in a skillet in front of her.

"Who wants some delicious, artery-clogging bacon?!"

Cosmo suddenly stopped in mid-flight and frantically waved his arms in the air.

"Ooh, ooh, I do!"

"Well, come and get it while it's hot!"

Wanda flew over to a pool chair and set the bacon down onto the one next to it. Cosmo immediately flew over to the pool chair and started to happily munch on the bacon. Wanda then wearily settled herself in her chair and poofed a fan in front of her.

"Glad that's over with," she sighed as she fanned herself. She then looked over at Cosmo who was still eating. "I just hope that Timmy is doing alright without us."


	3. There Are Two Judy Neutrons?

**Dimmsdale**

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen arrived in Dimmsdale via the Trans-Dimensional Portal and slammed into the "Welcome to Dimmsdale" sign on the outskirts of town. A worker was just putting up a new billboard when the three boys came crashing down into the bushes beneath the sign. He stared at them for a few seconds before edging away nervously.

"You know, it actually feels kinda good to be back in Dimmsdale again," said Jimmy as he brushed some leaves off of him. "Although, I wish we wouldn't keep crashing into that sign".

"Are you kidding? I love doing that!" said Sheen as he climbed out of the bushes.

"Uh, I don't feel so good Jimmy," said Carl as he stumbled about. "I guess I haven't gotten used to crossing dimensions so often yet".

"Don't worry Carl. Just take your antacid and you'll be fine. Now, we just need to find out how to get to Timmy's house and warn him about Calamitous wanting to capture his computer programs," said Jimmy.

"How did we get to his house last time?" asked Carl.

"You know, I actually forget, but if we hurry up we should have no trouble finding it. If I remember correctly, it was a huge mansion with a swimming pool and matching limousines out front. "_Even though I know that was not his real house_," he muttered under his breath. "_He was just trying to impress Cindy_".

"What was that Jim?" asked Carl.

"Nothing, nothing… Now c'mon, we need to find Timmy". And with that he ran down the road toward Timmy's house followed closely by his friends.

**Retroville**

"For the last time, wooden ducks cannot possibly catch colds!" yelled Calamitous as he stormed out of Jimmy's house into the backyard with Hugh close behind.

"Are you sure about that? Because 'Mr. Quackers'' head looks a little green," said Hugh.

"That's because he's a mallard!" shot back Calamitous. "Are you always this dim-witted?"

Hugh shuffled his feet a little before answering. "Well, sometimes".

Calamitous let out a sigh before saying in his best interpretation of Judy's voice, "Look, I'm sorry if I was a bit edgy. I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all. "_Darn all of this_," he thought. "_I hope I don't have to keep this charade up for much longer_".

"That's okay Sugar Booger, I've had a lot on my mind lately too. Oh wait, did I say a lot? I meant nothing at all".

Calamitous just stared at Hugh before shaking his head. He was about to respond with a snappy retort when he noticed that Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were not around anywhere.

"Hmm, Neutron and his friends have disappeared somewhere. Maybe they went down to the Candy Bar to gorge themselves on sweets. Now may be my chance to capture Buck-Tooth Boy's flying helpers for my own diabolical needs!"

Calamitous was just about to enter the portal when Hugh stopped him.

"Uh Sugar Booger, do you think that you could whip me up some pie? It's been awhile since you did some baking and I thought that maybe you could do some today".

"_Aaarrgghh! I'm never going to get the chance to enter the portal at this rate,"_ muttered Calamitous. _"If I just keep him occupied long enough, I should be able to slip through the portal unnoticed._ Now then, did you say you wanted blueberry or apple pie?"

"Actually I was thinking boysenberry, but blueberry sounds good".

"Alright, blueberry it is! _I just hope I remember how to bake a pie. Beautiful Gorgeous forced me to take those cooking classes in order to expand my creativity. I might as well see if they paid off"_.

Calamitous was about to head inside the house, when he heard the sound of a car engine being shut off and a door slam. He frantically ran to the front yard to see the real Judy Neutron busy with groceries in the back seat and humming to herself. She didn't even glance up to notice that there was an exact duplicate of her standing in the front yard.

"Oh, crud…" Without another word, Calamitous raced into the house and hastily shut the door behind him.

"Uh, Sugar Booger…?" began Hugh, but just at that moment he heard his real wife coming up the walk with some groceries. Hugh had inevitably wandered into the front yard once he noticed Calamitous disappeared and went looking for him. Obviously, he was a little confused when he saw his wife with a sack of groceries in each arm coming up the walk when he had clearly been talking with her in the backyard not too long ago. All he could do was stand rooted to the spot with a confused expression on his face.

"Uhhhh…"

**Dimmsdale**

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen raced towards Timmy's house hoping that he was there to warn him about Calamitous. Well, Carl was jogging very slowly trying to keep up with Jimmy and Sheen. Drops of perspiration dotted his forehead and he was breathing heavily. After a while, he could go no further and stopped on the sidewalk with his hands on his hips.

"Next time (pant) we should (pant) take the bus," he gasped between breaths.

"C'mon guys, we need to find Timmy," said Jimmy. "This is where that _mansion_ of his stood the time we came here looking for Cindy".

"You mean _you_ were looking for Cindy, right!" laughed Sheen.

Jimmy frowned slightly as he grabbed the doorknob and turned it to reveal Vicky standing in the doorway. The sixteen-year old babysitter was grinning menacingly at the three boys who were wondering if they had found the right house. Jimmy then took a better look at Vicky and promptly let out a yell. Once he got that out of his system, he voice took a more serious tone.

"Hey, you were the one who threw me out of a moving vehicle the last time I saw you!"

"So twerp, you decided to bring your friends AJ and…uh…what's his name along with you today to help you do your daily chores while I watch television all afternoon," replied Vicky calmly, but still showing her sinister smile.

"We're not Chester and AJ," spoke up Carl. "We're Jimmy's friends Carl and Sheen".

"Oh, that is the lamest excuse I have ever heard. First Timmy over here told me that his name was Jimmy last time and now you two are telling me that your names are Carl and Sheen. Right…"

"Oh, Tiiiimmmy!" sang out two perfectly synchronized voices. Mr. and Mrs. Turner just appeared at the door behind Vicky.

"Oh, thank goodness it's you two," said Jimmy. "Listen, can you please explain to this deranged babysitter here that I am not Timmy and that my friends here are not Chester and AJ?"

"Why, sure they are Timmy," said Mr. Turner. "Oh, by the way guys, you're costumes look great! Boy, Halloween sure comes by fast around here, doesn't it?"

"Dear, it's not Halloween yet and Vicky here will be babysitting Timmy while we go off to the Pencil Pushers Convention," said Mrs. Turner.

"Boy, I can't wait! This year they should have the Sacred Silver Sharpener up and running again and maybe they'll pick me to sharpen my pencils with it!"

"Just as long as you don't break it again, dear. I don't want to hang by my ankles having the blood rush to my head in some Canadian prison again".

"Awww, but I like having the blood rush to my head. It helps me think more clearly!"

Mrs. Turner rolled her eyes at her husband before turning to face the group again. "Well, have fun with Vicky, Timmy. The convention is going to be all day so we won't be back until10:00 or so".

"But, but, but…" stuttered Jimmy while Carl and Sheen watched dumbfounded.

"No buts young man. Oh, by the way Vicky, because you'll be looking after Timmy all day we'll be tripling your salary!" announced Mr. Turner.

Vicky's eyes turned into dollar signs as she was handed three huge sacks of money.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Turner, I'll make sure that Timmy does all my chores…Uh, I mean…have a good time," said Vicky snapping out of her stupor with that fake smile of hers plastered on her face.

"Have fun you guys!" said Mrs. Turner as she and her husband got into the car and drove away. Once they were out of sight, Vicky turned around and flashed an evil smile at the three boys while dark clouds gathered behind her and lightning flashed in the distance.

"Alright you three, get in the house, do my homework, vacuum the rugs, wash the dishes, clean the toilets, scrub the floors, clean out the garbage disposal, and anything else that I can think of!" shouted Vicky.

"And if we refuse?" asked Jimmy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then I will be forced to show these incriminating photos of you cheating on your math test to your parents," said Vicky holding up a few photographs.

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen took one look at the first photograph and immediately burst out laughing. Vicky scowled and looked at the photo which showed her in the bathroom wearing a mud pack on her face and curlers in her hair. She looked absolutely terrifying if she wasn't already enough to begin with.

"How did that get in there?!" muttered Vicky through clenched teeth. "Never mind!" she shouted before throwing the three boys into the house and swiftly closing the door behind her carrying the three huge sacks of money. "I think instead of watching television all afternoon, I'm going to count my money! It should be a real good investment some day! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

**Retroville**

"Dear, do you think that you could help me bring in these groceries? They're getting awfully heavy".

Hugh Neutron was still standing on the front lawn gaping at his wife, his _real_ wife, while she struggled into the house carrying sacks of groceries.

"Uh, did you have any problems at the service station when the car was getting its tires fixed?" he managed to ask once his initial shock wore off.

"What? I was never at the service station and the car's tires are fine".

"Well…in that case Sugar Booger…I guess I'll go get some more groceries then… _Boy, that's odd. I could have sworn that I was just talking with her in the backyard a few minutes ago. Oh, well,"_ he thought.

Back in the house, Calamitous had managed to hide in a closet in the kitchen to avoid being seen by the real Judy. She just came into the house carrying some groceries when Calamitous peeked out from his hiding spot to see if the coast was clear. When he saw the real Judy, he quickly shut the door. Judy then looked up from the refrigerator where she was putting eggs away to see where the noise had come from and assumed it was the wind seeing as how the front door was still open. When she had emptied her bags, she went outside to get some more from the car, and on her way she passed Hugh carrying some more bags towards the house. Thinking that the coast was clear, Calamitous emerged from his hiding place in the closet and stepped out into the kitchen just as Hugh came in carrying groceries.

"Hey, didn't I just pass you outside just now?" asked Hugh.

"Uh, why no dear. I've been in here all along," said Calamitous using his best impersonation of Judy.

"Well, then do you think that you could help me put these away somewhere? I'm not exactly sure if you put the bananas into the freezer or not".

"You don't put bananas into the freezer!" shouted Calamitous. "They'll get all black and hard!"

"Well, can you show me where they are supposed to go?"

"Right over here on the banana stand," said Calamitous calmly as he grabbed the hand of bananas and walked over to the metal banana stand on the counter.

"Gee, thanks Sugar Booger".

"_Anytime_," muttered Calamitous. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this nonsense until he cracked. Just then, he heard the front door open signaling that the real Judy was coming back into the house. Calamitous then dove back into the closet that he was hiding in previously just as Judy entered the kitchen.

"I could still use some help out there Hugh, those bags aren't going to bring themselves in," she said as she set the groceries onto the counter.

"Didn't you just go into the closet just now?" asked Hugh.

"No, I've been outside all along".

"But I really thought that you were here talking to me a moment ago and then you dove into that closet," he said as he pointed to the closet that Calamitous had entered.

"Hugh, I cannot be in two places at once, although I wish I could just to get more done around here. Now, come help me bring in the rest of the groceries".

"Uh…right away Sugar Booger," said Hugh, who was now feeling utterly confused as he started to the front door again.

Suddenly, the closet door creaked open and this time the real Judy was there to witness it.

"_I hope that the coast is clear now_," muttered Calamitous as he slowly opened the door. However, once he saw that the real Judy and Hugh had not left the house yet, he quickly shut the door. "Oh, crud…"

"Hey you!" shouted Judy as she strode over to the closet door. "I saw that, now come on out!"

Hugh stood in the middle of the kitchen with the most bewildered look on his face as his wife knocked on the closet door.

"Come on out of there. I don't want to have to come in after you!"

"_This is becoming increasingly dangerous_…" muttered Calamitous. "If only…wait, I've got an idea! I'll simply shock Jimmy parents into unconsciousness by revealing myself to them. It couldn't hurt to try".

Calamitous then slowly opened the door and cautiously stepped out of the closet. "Um…hello…"

Upon seeing herself staring back at her, and not in a mirror, the real Judy fell over backward having fainted dead away. Hugh just stood rooted to the spot looking dumbstruck for a moment before walking over to Calamitous.

"So let me get this straight," he started. "My wife is lying there on the floor," he said as he gestured to his real wife. "And my wife is standing there," he said as he gestured to Calamitous.

"Uhhh…" was all that Calamitous managed to say.

"My wife's lying there and my wife's standing there," said Hugh as he pointed to his fainted wife and Calamitous in turn. He kept this up pointing to his wife and Calamitous in turn while saying, "My wife's lying there and my wife's standing there, my wife's lying there and my wife's standing there…" over and over until he too fell over backward all the while pointing between his real wife and Calamitous, having also fainted dead away.

Calamitous looked at the two of them on the floor out cold for a moment. "Well, that was easy".

He then grabbed the hypercube that he had set down onto the counter and proceeded outside through the back door to the portal to Dimmsdale. He was just about to enter until he realized that even though being in this form would be helpful in getting around, he just wouldn't be able to get used to the idea of going around Dimmsdale looking like this. People would get awfully suspicious not to mention totally creeped out if they saw a woman walking down the street with a man's voice. He then took out the shrink ray from the hypercube and set the dial on it to "matter reorganizer".

"I hope that this thing will be able to change me back to normal. Beautiful Gorgeous will not be happy if she has to share the lair with another woman…"

Calamitous then pressed a button on the shrink ray and a blue light surrounded him. When the light had vanished, he realized that he was now an elephant.

"Well, this isn't right," he said as he carefully pressed the button again to avoid smashing it with his oversized foot. This time, he turned into a head of cabbage and landed with a thud on the grass. The shrink ray landed right next to him, but didn't break. A few seconds went by before Calamitous struggled to roll himself onto the shrink ray. Once he managed to press the button with some effort, the blue light surrounded him once more. When it was gone, he realized that he had become a sea lion.

"This isn't any better, but at least I'm not a head of cabbage any more. I would have had to eat myself if I got hungry…Ark, ark!...Why did I just do that? Am I finally cracking up? It must be this darn body; it's taking over my mind…And why do I suddenly have a craving for fish and want to play 'Row Row Row Your Boat' on a set of air horns?"

Before any more weird things could happen, Calamitous pressed the button a third time with his flipper and now became a 1957 Chevrolet Bel-Air.

"Hey, I remember these cars…I still have one of these in the basement of the lair. Once I start ruling both universes I'll have to take it out sometime," he said as his voice came out through the radio.

He then drove over the remote that was sitting on the grass and turned into SpongeBob Squarepants.

"Oh, what a hideous looking creature," muttered Calamitous looking down at himself. "At least the guy dresses well though…"

He then pressed the button on the shrink ray again and returned to his normal self complete with white lab coat, oversized mustache, and goggles resting on his forehead.

"Finally, now I can take over Retroville and Dimmsdale once I capture Big-Tooth's flying helpers," he said sinisterly. He then placed the shrink ray back into the hypercube before laughing evilly as he entered the portal to Dimmsdale. At the exact same moment that Calamitous entered the portal, Timmy appeared not too far away and glanced around at his surroundings.

"Alright, I'm in Retroville and conveniently in Jimmy's backyard! Now to go find Cindy…" he said as he made his way to the front yard and across the street towards her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **I couldn't resist having Calamitous look like Spongebob, so to all of you SpongeBob fans, sorry for the hideous image I've just put in your heads ;) I'm a big SpongeBob fan too you know, so don't come after me!


	4. Calamitous Meets Crocker

**Author's Note--**Here's the fourth chapter! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I wanted to make sure that this chapter was to my liking, plus I wasn't near an Interent connection for a while. That will change soon...hopefully. Anyway, keep reviewing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy and Libby were currently in said house getting ready to head towards the Candy Bar for an afternoon snack.

"I'm telling you, Madam Curie would kick Susan B. Anthony's butt in a boxing match hands down," said Cindy as she exited her house.

"Not if she was able to use a left hook and a couple of quick uppercuts," replied Libby.

"Right, like Susan B. Anthony would really be that quick to deliver those punches".

"Hey, if she was able to stand up for herself to be treated just like everyone else, then she's able to stand up for herself in the boxing ring".

"Hey Cindy!" yelled Timmy as he ran over to greet the two girls.

"Timmy? What are you doing back here again so soon?" asked Cindy.

"Cindy, it's been two weeks since we last saw him," reminded Libby.

"So? It's not like I didn't think about him during that time period".

"You were thinking about me?" asked Timmy.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be? I know that you're not a genius, but you're still a cute clueless guy".

Timmy blushed slightly at that, while Cindy did the same.

"Ugh, can we talk about something else?" groaned Libby.

"Actually, I stopped by to ask Cindy to the Candy Bar for some refreshment if she doesn't mind," said Timmy.

"No, I don't mind, and I'll be happy to go. Oh wait, Libby and I were planning to go together".

"Aw, don't worry Cindy. You and Timmy go have a nice time together," replied Libby.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I think I'll head on over to the beauty salon to get a facial and a nail trim".

"Well, have a good time Libby, and I'll guess we'll see you later," said Timmy.

"You two do as well". And with that, she left.

"Shall we?" asked Timmy, who offered his arm to Cindy.

"I'd love to!" laughed Cindy as she took his offer and then the two of them walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the Candy Bar.

**Dimmsdale**

While clinging onto the hypercube, Calamitous sailed out of the portal and smacked into the "Welcome to Dimmsdale" sign like he did in the second power hour. The same guy as before had gone back to putting up billboards when he heard Calamitous hit the sign and crash into the bushes and once again he edged away nervously before breaking into a run and vowing never to return.

"There has to be an easier way of entering Dimmsdale that isn't so painful," muttered Calamitous as he brushed a few leaves off of his lab coat.

He started to walk into town when he realized that he didn't have the slightest idea as to where Timmy lived.

"All I can remember is that I saw Neutron in front of that fancy-looking mansion with the matching limousines parked out front and then I tried to get him with one of his weird-looking inventions that caused me to experience all kinds of bad luck. And then I met that one blue flying helper who betrayed me and locked me up in a jail cell with this tall, muscular guy who had that big glowing device that allowed me to have ultimate power. And then Neutron and that buck-toothed kid had to go and ruin everything. Well, that's all going to change as soon as I get my hands on that kid's flying helpers," snickered Calamitous as he rubbed his hands together while walking into town before letting out an evil laugh.

Meanwhile, Mr. Crockpot…er…Mr. Crocker, was driving down the street in his black fairy godparent surveillance van with a determined look on his face. He had a death grip on the steering wheel and was frantically searching for a parking space so that he could attempt to track Timmy's fairy godparents using one of his fairy-tracker devices that he painstakingly put together in his elaborate underground lab. He was a bit miffed that his prized butterfly net was stolen from his trunk in the basement and he knew that Turner was behind it. Of course, his only theory was that Timmy had used his fairy godparents to infiltrate his basement and steal his butterfly net, but he couldn't exactly figure out why. He knew from his so called "undercover spying techniques" that fairies are terrified of butterfly nets, so why would Turner steal his? The question nagged him all the time during his waking hours and just as long at night.

"Just you wait Turner. One of these days you're going to slip up and when you do the world will know that you have FAIRY GODPARENTS!!" yelled Crocker as he spazzed out and hit the roof of his van with a thud. "Drat, that's going to have to come out of my deposit…"

He finally found the perfect parking space across the street from Timmy's house and set up his surveillance equipment. He obviously had no idea that Timmy was currently in Retroville at the Candy Bar with Cindy and that Cosmo and Wanda were still in Fairy World at the spa, but he was willing to try to prove that Timmy was up to something. Vicky was currently at the kitchen table counting up the money that Mr. Turner had given to her that morning, while Jimmy and Sheen were shoveling sludge out of the kitchen sink that she had dumped in there earlier while Carl was holding open the garbage bag for them.

"Jimmy, how long do we have to keep doing this?" asked Carl who had a large clothespin clamped firmly over his nose to keep out the stench of rotting banana peels and decaying watermelon rinds.

"I don't know Carl, but hopefully Timmy will be able to straighten things out with his babysitter over there and prove that we are not him and his friends". Jimmy also had a large clothespin over his nose.

"Yeah Carl. Small-Headed Timmy will be able to sort out this mess no problem," remarked Sheen, who also had a clothespin over his nose.

"But I thought that we were sorting out this mess".

"He means that Timmy will be able to set things straight once he gets back from wherever he went," said Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy, do you think that one of your brain-blasts could help us out here?" asked Sheen.

"I tried that already, but I just can't seem to come up with anything that will sway that babysitter. Anything I try just gets knocked down".

"Hey, do you hear something? It's the sound of you three not shoveling sludge! Now get back to work!" shouted Vicky as she went back to counting her money.

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen heaved a sigh and reluctantly agreed without another word.

Meanwhile, Calamitous was still walking around town when he happened to come upon Crocker's black van parked across the street from Timmy's house. Crocker had inevitably fell asleep and was snoring loud enough to set off the car alarms in the neighborhood. Calamitous was tired himself from walking around and leaned on the sliding door of the van to rest awhile.

"Maybe I shouldn't have changed out of my Judy Neutron disguise so quickly. It could have helped me cover the distance in a lot less time," he wheezed.

Just then, a rather loud snore from Crocker caused Calamitous to jump about two feet in the air and then slip on some oil that had gathered under the van when he came back down. He then slammed backward into the van which caused him to lose his grip on Jimmy's hypercube. Calamitous then landed with a thud on the pavement with stars in his eyes as the hypercube landed in his lap. When Calamitous slammed into the van, it immediately woke up Crocker.

"FAIRIES!!" he screamed as he spazzed out and hit his head on the ceiling of his van again. "Drat…"

He then opened up the sliding door and saw Calamitous in a heap with a dazed look on his face.

"Who the heck are you?"

Calamitous slowly got up holding the hypercube and looked up at the tall skinny man standing before him.

"I said who the…" repeated Crocker.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time," muttered Calamitous dusting himself off. "I am Professor Finbarr Calamitous and I am here on a very serious mission. Um, sorry I slammed into your van".

"That was you?!" roared Crocker. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Um, sorry, but I'm not from around here and I think that I better get going…but I will pay for your van in due time. _When Jupiter grows a mustache_," muttered Calamitous under his breath.

"Hey thanks, short little bald guy!" yelled out Crocker. "And keep your eyes open for FAIRY GODPARENTS!!"

At that comment, Calamitous stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. "What did you say?"

"I said 'thanks, short little bald guy!'"

"No, I mean after that".

"Oh, I said 'and keep your eyes open for FAIRY GODPARENTS!!'" Crocker yelled while spazzing out once again.

"Fairy godparents, huh? You mean like magical flying helpers?" asked Calamitous rubbing his hands together deviously.

"Yeah! This one kid in my class named Timmy Turner has all kinds of strange things happening around him and I know that he's hiding something, something that is his FAIRY GODPARENTS!!"

"Timmy Turner? Does he have buck-teeth and wears a pink baseball cap?" asked Calamitous who's smile was growing bigger by the second. "_This guy could help me capture Buck-Toothed Boy's flying helpers_".

"Yeah…! Uh, how did you know that?"

"Uh, lucky guess…"

"Oh, alright then".

"Uh, I'll let you in on something as long as you don't tell anyone else".

"Sure...! Wait…you're not from the insane asylum, are you? Because I told you people enough already and you still mock me and my theories that FAIRY GODPARENTS exist!"

"No, no. I'm merely here on a little quest to rule the world with the magical abilities of these so called 'fairy godparents'. I know that they exist because I have seen them myself and one of them eventually betrayed me by locking me in a jail cell with this other huge muscular flying helper who beat the heck out of me trying to bust us out. Later, I managed to join my body and mind with his and briefly ruled the city of Retroville," explained Calamitous.

"Retroville? Hmm...never heard of it..." said Crocker. "Anyway, by any chance did this 'flying helper' have a huge glowing wand-like device?"

"Yeah, he did…Did you meet him once before?"

"I once made it to the place where these so called 'flying helpers' live and got hold of some of their magic where I proclaimed myself king and briefly ruled their world. I also managed to transform that rather large muscular 'flying helper' as you call it into a Schnauzer who later rearranged my internal organs once he regained control". As soon as Crocker finished talking, he realized what he had just said and let out a yell. "Aaaahhhhhh!! Schnauzers! No…! No…!"

"Geez, calm down! _Hmmm, maybe I should reconsider my proposition to this guy. He obviously needs to take some medication if he's not on some already_," muttered Calamitous. "_Then again, his expertise, if he has any, could be useful in helping me capture Buck-Tooth Boy's flying helpers_".

As Calamitous continued to contemplate as to whether or not Crocker would be the right guy to handle this situation, said crazy teacher spoke up again.

"But my plans for ruling that world were spoiled when Turner with a big head had to go ruin everything".

"What?" Calamitous knew that Timmy had a small head and that Jimmy of course had a large one. "_This guy couldn't possibly have gotten the two of them confused, could he?_ Do you mean Jimmy Neutron perhaps?"

"No, it was definitely Turner. I know that because he caused his head to swell to great size with the help of his FAIRY GODPARENTS!!" yelled Crocker as he spazzed out again.

"Geez, would you please stop doing that? And by the way, that was not Timmy Turner. Did he happen to have an emblem of an atom on the front of his shirt?"

"Yeah, he did," said Crocker who had calmed down.

"I thought so. Look, Jimmy Neutron is an enemy of mine and it seems to me that this Timmy Turner is an enemy of yours. I want to destroy Neutron because he keeps interfering with my plans and you want to capture Turner's flying helpers so that you can rule the world and punish everyone who made fun of you, I am correct?"

"So far, yes".

"Good. It seems that I have a proposition for you Mr...uh…what was your name again?"

"It's Denzel Q. Crocker".

"Right…uh, Mr. Crocker… This offer that I propose to you involves that if you get me Turner's flying helpers, we'll have no trouble ruling both Dimmsdale and Retroville because it seems to me that you have more background knowledge with these 'flying helpers' than I do. And with unlimited power we will be rid of our enemies for good. Do we have a deal?" asked Calamitous as he stretched out his hand towards Crocker.

Crocker looked at Calamitous' outstretched hand with uncertainty for a moment before seizing it in his own and shaking it.

"Deal".

"Perfect…"

Calamitous then let out a sinister laugh which was followed by Crocker. The two of them laughed like that for a minute before Calamitous cut in.

"Okay, enough of that".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Fifth chapter coming soon! Oooh, things are getting interesting...! Will Crocker end up driving Calamitous insane with his rantings? Who knows?! Anyway, keep reviewing!


	5. A Shocking Reveal and Vicky's Scare of a

**This is the very, very, very late update of the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4: Calamitous' Revenge. I can't believe that I haven't updated this story since New Year's Day of this year! ( Hits self repeatedly over the head with very large mallet while yelling WHY? WHY? WHY? ). Enjoy and please review!**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A Shocking Reveal and Vicky's Scare of a Lifetime**_

While Crocker and Calamitous collaborated together in Dimmsdale with their plans to capture Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy and Cindy were at the Candy Bar in Retroville enjoying a hot fudge sundae together. Timmy wanted the biggest one that the place had so Sam the bartender had him sign some papers saying that if he got sick or exploded from so much sugar that he or his parents wouldn't sue him.

"So Timmy, what have you been up to lately?" asked Cindy as she dug into the huge mound of ice cream and hot fudge.

"Oh, the usual. My teacher, Mr. Crocker, still has his ravings every now and then and I'm just glad to get home at the end of the school day so that I can read my comic books or play video games," replied Timmy.

"Don't you do anything that involves scientific research of any kind?"

"Who do you think I am? Neutron? Nah, if I have to do anything scientific, it's usually for a science fair or something like that and my fair…uh, I mean…my reality-bending computer programs help me."

"Well, they're a scientific achievement anyway, aren't they?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

Cindy paused for a moment before continuing. "Is Chester and AJ still doing well?"

"Yeah. I just happened to spend some quality time with them playing baseball before coming here. I wanted to make up for ditching them last time even though I didn't mean to. I hope that you didn't think that I ditched you last time; Jimmy and I were so engrossed in making the perfect villain to fight that we completely ignored you and the others."

"Well, you did ditch us, and it hurt me a little because I thought that you two had dumped me, but you and Jimmy did apologize for what you guys did and more importantly apologized to 'Shirley' for abandoning him."

"Yeah, if Jimmy and I didn't abandon him, none of the past events would have happened and Retroville and Dimmsdale wouldn't have been in danger of being destroyed."

Cindy decided to change the subject. "So who really created all that stuff from when you and Jimmy were fighting over me?"

"Cosmo and Wanda did. They help me out with a lot of things when I need them."

"They sound a lot like fairy godparents if you ask me."

"Why would you say that?" asked Timmy, whose left eye started to twitch slightly.

"Well, yesterday I somehow stumbled across a website called www. fairies 'R' real .wand. I thought it was a load of nonsense, but my curiosity got the best of me and I explored the website for a while. I was stunned to find out that it had a lot of pictures of creatures that resemble Cosmo and Wanda and they were all labeled as fairy godparents."

Timmy had just put a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, and when he heard that he nearly choked.

"Timmy, are you alright?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah…just went down the wrong pipe, that's all. '_I don't believe it! How in the world did she come across Crocker's website in this dimension?' _he thought. '_The Internet must be more widespread than I thought.' _Huh, interesting website…Well, if you're done we could go do something together. Maybe a walk around the park perhaps?"

"That would be great!"

"Alright, I just need to pay and we'll be out of here…" Timmy then started to dig into his left pocket for some money to pay for the sundae. While he was digging through the pocket, he took out his Auto-Poofer and placed it onto the table. "Darn it, I know it's in here somewhere… Maybe the other pocket…"

Cindy noticed the Auto-Poofer and picked it up to get a better look.

"What is this Timmy?"

"Ah, found it!" cried Timmy triumphantly as he produced a ten-dollar bill from his pocket. "What?"

"This device Timmy. Did you make it yourself or did Cosmo and Wanda help you?"

Timmy looked at the Auto-Poofer in her hand. "They made it for me a while ago. It's a teleportation device that instantly sends me back to my room if I press that star there." He pointed to the rather large star at the end of the ballpoint pen-shaped device to prove his point.

"Neat. I could use one of those."

"I could get Cosmo and Wanda to make one for you if you'd like."

"That would be nice," said Cindy as she put her hand on Timmy's. Timmy followed suit and was just about to kiss Cindy when he accidentally touched the star on the Auto-Poofer after Cindy had set it back onto the table. A white light surrounded them both and Timmy disappeared. Because Cindy still had her hand on Timmy's, she disappeared right along with him. Luckily, the ten-dollar bill was left on the table so that Sam didn't have a fit when he discovered the two of them had left and assumed that they hadn't paid. Timmy and Cindy felt themselves become less bulgy as they immediately found themselves in Timmy's room.

"Whoa, that was weird," muttered Cindy.

"Yeah, I must have accidentally touched the Auto-Poofer and sent us back to my room," said Timmy as he inspected the ballpoint pen-shaped device in his hand.

Suddenly, shouting could be heard downstairs coming from the kitchen.

"Alright twerps! It's time for you to mow the grass, do my homework, and mulch the lawn while I drink lemonade and make sure you don't slack off!"

"Oh no, I hope that's not Vicky down there," said Timmy worriedly.

"Who's Vicky?" asked Cindy. "Some girlfriend you want to tell me about?" she added crossing her arms over her chest.

"What? No! She's my sixteen-year-old totally-insane babysitter! There's no why in heck she would ever be my girlfriend!" shouted Timmy.

"Oops. My bad."

"Besides, I have you."

Cindy blushed at that comment.

"I'm not going to ask you twice!" shouted Vicky from downstairs.

"Hey, we heard you the first time!" shouted back Jimmy.

"That sounded like Jimmy," said Timmy. "I wonder what he's doing here?"

Cindy then followed Timmy out of his room and to the banister overlooking the living room where Carl and Sheen were struggling to pull a large bag of garbage across the floor.

"What are you guys doing here?" whispered Timmy from over the banister.

"Hey, it's small-headed Timmy!" shouted Carl looking up at him. "Hi small-headed Timmy!"

"Hi normal-headed Cindy!" waved Sheen to Cindy.

"Quiet! Do you want Timmy's babysitter to know that we're here?" she whispered.

"What the heck is Vicky doing here?" whispered back Timmy.

"Oh, it's horrible Timmy! Your babysitter thinks that Sheen and I are Chester and AJ and that Jimmy is you and she's making us do horrible things like unclogging the toilets and cleaning out the garbage disposal!" whined Carl.

"That's terrible!" whispered back Cindy.

"But now that you're here, you can set her straight and prove to her that we're not who she thinks we are!" said Sheen.

"Wow, Sheen, that was a mouthful even for you," whispered Cindy.

"Are you kidding?" Timmy half-yelled at Sheen. "If she finds out that Jimmy isn't me, I risk putting all of us under her control for the rest of the day! Unless…she freaks out when she realizes that there are more of me like what happened last time…"

"What do you mean?" asked Cindy.

"A while back, when Vicky had me do mindless chores that she came up with, I had Cosmo and Wanda create some clones of myself to do the work for me. My clones ended up getting me into more trouble than I had bargained for, but Vicky sure got the scare of her life when she thought she was going crazy. After that incident, Cosmo, Wanda, and I strategically placed full-length mirrors all over the house, and in no time she was checking herself into the insane asylum. So, all I have to do is walk into the kitchen, present myself before her, and let the results play out as expected."

Timmy then walked down the stairs and calmly strolled into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets with Cindy, Carl, and Sheen following close behind him. Jimmy was hunched over the sink desperately trying to unclog it with a toilet plunger while Vicky sat in a chair drinking lemonade watching his every move. Timmy stopped about ten feet from Vicky with his arms crossed and calmly made his presence known.

"Hi Vicky."

"Shut up, twerp. Can't you see that I'm making sure that you don't…slack…off…?" snarled Vicky as she turned toward Timmy.

When she saw him standing in front of her, she quickly shifted her gaze to Jimmy who had stopped his sink plunging to stare at the scene before him. Her pupils dilated and she started spluttering random phrases while shifting her gaze between Jimmy and Timmy.

"What…but…how…I thought…but you're over there and you're over here…and I thought…"

"Vicky, are you feeling alright? Maybe you need to lie down for a while if you're starting to see duplicates of me again," smirked Timmy.

"Yeah, uh…go lie down for a while…just what I need…" mumbled Vicky while she shakily got to her feet.

Timmy leaned to one side to get a better view of Jimmy and winked at him. Jimmy got the message and promptly got Vicky's attention.

"Hey, Vicky..."

The redhead slowly turned towards Jimmy with a worried look on her face.

"Boo!"

"Yaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Vicky as she jumped five feet in the air before she bolted out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Immediately, all five ten-year-olds burst out laughing.

"That…was…totally…awesome!" gasped Sheen between fits of laughter. "I can't get over the look she had on her face! You totally freaked her out!"

"Yeah, that was even more hilarious than the time when Jimmy made Cindy and Libby shoot smoothies out of their noses after he slipped on a banana peel!" laughed Carl.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to agree with Carl on this one. That was hilarious!" said Cindy as soon as she regained her breath after laughing so hard. "Timmy said it would work and it did."

"That was Timmy's idea?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah. Is that so hard to take in?"

"No, but we all realize that he isn't a genius."

"So? He came up with a good idea and it worked out perfectly."

"Hey, I had almost thought of a way to get me, Carl, and Sheen out of here."

"And I saved you the trouble," said Timmy cutting in. "You have to admit that it was a pretty sweet way of getting her to leave."

"Yeah, you're right about that," said Jimmy. "Well, I hope that you won't have any trouble performing that routine again…" he started as he shook Timmy's hand.

"…Only if the situation calls for it," finished Timmy.

Once she was outside the house, Vicky kept running until she smacked into Crocker's van where the crazy spazzing teacher and Calamitous were still plotting how to obtain Cosmo and Wanda while simultaneously destroying Jimmy. The sound of Vicky hitting the van jolted the two of them out of their thoughts and they opened the sliding door to see her sprawled on the pavement with a dazed look on her face.

Calamitous then inspected the dent that she caused when she smacked into the van. "It looks like you'll have to add that to your damage deposit."

"Drat..." muttered Crocker.

**Ooh, the plot thickens... You know things are not going to be good when she comes out of her daze. Will Jimmy and Timmy find out about Crocker and Calamitous' plan before it's too late? Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	6. Could This Day Get Any Crazier?

**Hi y'all! Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I finally finished Chapter 6 of the JTPH 4 and to keep you guys satisfied for a while, this chapter is double the length of a regular chapter! It has so much action and humor in it, I just couldn't bear to break it up, so here is another helping of the famous Jimmy / Timmy crossover. And don't forget to review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_When we last left Crocker and Calamitous, they had just found Vicky sprawled on the pavement after running full speed into Crocker's van. Things are not going to be looking up for our heroes soon..._

Vicky soon awoke from her daze and her vision came into focus as she looked up at Crocker and Calamitous standing over her.

"Ow, what just happened?" asked Vicky as she massaged her forehead. "I feel like a semi just ran over me." She then caught sight of the two men looking down at her. "Who are you two weirdos?"

"The two 'weirdos' as you so bluntly put it happen to be Professor Finbarr Calamitous and Denzel Q. Crocker, and you just cost this man here a few hundred dollars for putting yet another dent in his van," replied Calamitous as he gestured towards Crocker. "And just who might you be?"

"Why should I tell you, you short, bald-headed man?" shot back Vicky as she got to her feet and dusted herself off.

Calamitous was getting tired of people pointing out his lack of height and hair, but he managed to keep his cool in front of the redhead.

"Judging by the angle of the dent in Crocker's van and the size of the indentation, I'd say that you that you were running full speed out of that house over there," said Calamitous as he inspected the dent and then pointed towards Timmy's house.

Vicky's pupils dilated as she paled and started shaking like a leaf.

"Duplicates…more than one twerp…swirly hair…" she started to mumble.

Crocker stared at Vicky while she continued to mumble about giant fake heads and clogged sinks.

"Geeze, and people think I'm crazy…and I am! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"You really need to take some medication if you haven't done so already…" muttered Calamitous. "Wait, did you just mention 'swirly hair'?" he asked Vicky.

Vicky managed to calm down a little. "Yeah, I did. What's it to ya?"

"Neutron…" fumed Calamitous.

"Huh?"

"When you mentioned in your ramblings about duplicates, did you mean that you saw two Timmy Turners?"

"Yeah. How would you know about the Turner twerp?"

"That Turner twerp just so happens to be a student of mine," said Crocker. "One that has FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"

"And is acquaintances with an enemy of mine named Jimmy Neutron," added Calamitous.

"So, the other twerp in that house who I was forcing to unclog the kitchen sink with a toilet plunger is really not a duplicate of the Turner twerp, but a twerp named Jimmy Neutron?" mused Vicky. "That would explain the large head with swirly hair… No wonder I couldn't remove his fake head, it was real…"

"You tried to remove Neutron's head and forced him to unclog the kitchen sink with a toilet plunger?" asked Calamitous. "That's brilliant! I wonder why I never thought of that…"

"Probably because you're so short and bald," smirked Vicky.

Calamitous glared at her. "Anyway, we'd love to sit here and chat, but Crocker and I have plans to carry out."

"And what would those be?" asked Vicky with a sneer.

"You're not involved in this, redhead, so I think you'd best be on your way."

"What?!" shouted Crocker. "She can't leave! She still has to pay for the damage to my van!"

"Hah! If you think that I'm going to pay for damage to that rusty old thing, you must be more crazy than I think you are already!" replied Vicky. She then got a better look at Crocker and noticed something familiar about him. "Hey, wait a minute, I know you. You're the Elementary school teacher of the Turner twerp."

"And your his babysitter!" exclaimed Crocker, getting a better look at Vicky. "I would be honored to shake hands with the person who causes Turner just as much misery as I do!"

"Not on your life, Jack," replied Vicky as she got into a karate stance.

"So, now that we know who everyone is, can we please get back to the situation at hand?" asked Calamitous.

"And what would that be?" asked Crocker.

Calamitous stared at him like he was from another planet. (And he very well could be for that matter.) "The plans to simultaneously destroy Neutron and Turner!"

"Hey, if anyone is going to be destroying the Turner twerp, it's going to be me," replied Vicky.

"And how would you be any help to us?" asked Calamitous.

"Hey, I'm his babysitter; I already strike fear into his heart. So, if I decide to help you, what's in it for me?"

"Who said we were going to let you help us?"

Crocker leaned down and whispered into Calamitous' ear, "I don't think we should refuse her. She could prove to be invaluable to us given the circumstances."

"Oh…alright…" muttered Calamitous. He then addressed Vicky again. "If you help us, you can have Dimmsdale."

Vicky thought it over for a moment. "Alright, it's a deal," she reliped as she shook the genius's hand.

"Then I get control of Fairy World again and all of its magical weaponry!" shouted Crocker. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"What?" asked Vicky.

"Just ignore him..." muttered Calamitous.

"Is he on any kind of medication?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself…"

"So, why are you plotting with him?"

"He claims he knows a lot about Turner's floating collaborators and has all of this high-tech gadgetry in this van of his that would rival most of what I have in my own lab."

"Floating collaborators?" asked Vicky, quirking an eyebrow.

Calamitous looked puzzled. "Surely if you are Turner's babysitter as you claim you are, you have seen some floating beings around him at least once."

Vicky thought for a moment. "No, can't say that I have. Although, there have been some strange things going on in that house ever since I first started babysitting for that twerp."

Calamitous was intrigued. "How strange?"

"Like how he was able to make things appear and disappear so quickly and get me into a whole lot of trouble. Y'know, I think I'm ready to find out exactly what's been going on lately with that twerp," said Vicky as she pounded her fist into her palm.

Calamitous smiled sinisterly as he extended his hand out to her. "Then welcome aboard…uh, what was your name again?"

A wicked grin slowly spread across the redhead's face as she shook the evil genius's hand. "It's Vicky."

Calamitous returned the evil grin. "Well Vicky, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Gladly. So, what's our plan of attack?"

"Crocker over there mentioned something about the Turner kid possessing a teleportation device of some kind that allowed him to transport himself one time to this so-called 'Fairy World' he keeps talking about. Although, his memory about his little visit there is a little fuzzy due to some bizarre Schnauzer incident."

At the mention of the word "Schnauzer", Crocker paled and went into several spasmic fits.

"SCHNAUZERS!! NO!! NOOOOOOO!!"

Calamitous and Vicky stared at Crocker for a few seconds before the bald genius continued his talk.

"Anyway, if we can get our hands on that teleportation device, we can transport ourselves to this 'Fairy World' where the floating collaborators are, seize control of them, and destroy Turner and Neutron."

"Sounds good to me," replied Vicky. "Any plan that involves villainous evildoing is a plan I'm willing to be a part of."

Calamitous then turned towards the crazy spazzing teacher. "C'mon Crocker, it's time to put your knowledge of this teleportation device to good use because I don't think that Vicky or I will be able to use it correctly."

"Okay then," replied Crocker. "The first place I found it was in Turner's room, so that would be the first place I would look."

"How hard is it to work a teleportation device?" asked Vicky. "I mean, first you're someplace and then you're someplace else."

"True, but this particular device could be so advanced and complicated that we could ruin our chance to succeed in our plans if we mess it up," replied Calamitous.

"Hmmph, I still say it can't be that difficult."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Timmy and company were up in his room and Timmy was listening intently to what Jimmy was telling him.

"So, you're saying that the bald genius guy whom I met during my second visit to Retroville is here in Dimmsdale to capture Cosmo and Wanda and use them for his own evil purposes?" Timmy asked Jimmy when he was finished speaking.

"Yes, and we also fear that he is disguised as my mother," replied Jimmy.

Timmy stared at him. "Why would he be disguised as your mother?"

"It's a long story…" muttered Jimmy while shooting a sideways glance at Carl, who whistled innocently.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much," replied Timmy. "Cosmo and Wanda are safe and sound in Fairy World right now. I gave them the day off for some rest and relaxation and there's no way that enemy of yours would think to look here. He doesn't even know where I live."

"That's where you're wrong, Turner!" shouted Crocker as he suddenly kicked the door to Timmy's bedroom in.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Crocker!" yelled Timmy. "And Vicky!"

"That's right, twerp!" said Vicky, stepping into the room. "I got the facts straight from these guys and I now know how you managed to get yourself out of every sticky situation with me and that your friend over there is not a duplicate of you, but a twerp named Jimmy Neutron!"

Carl and Sheen were now cowering behind Jimmy and Cindy.

"J-Jimmy, I don't like where this is going…" murmered Carl.

"And I would assume that your other 'friend' is Calamitous, right?" asked Jimmy calmly.

"Precisely," said Calamitous as he entered the room. "Once we have control of that teleportation device to take us to Fairy World and capture Turner's floating collaborators, we will use them to destroy you two for good."

"And why would you tell us that?" asked Cindy.

"Because there isn't anyway that you can stop us."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jimmy. "There are more of us than you; you're outnumbered. And how did you manage to change yourself back to your old, bald self anyway?"

"Will everyone stop mentioning my baldness!"

"Even though we're outnumbered, that's not going to stop us especially since we're a lot older and smarter than you twerps," said Vicky.

"I highly doubt that," smirked Timmy.

The kids laughed while Vicky fumed at them. Suddenly, Crocker noticed the Game Buddy lying on the floor and made a mad dive for it.

"AHA! The teleportation device to take us to FAIRY WORLD!!"

Crocker picked it up and started to madly push the buttons on it hoping for something to happen. A portal opening up…an instant teleport to Fairy World…anything…

Timmy on his part was enjoying seeing Crocker's futile attempts for something out of the ordinary to happen. "Hah, good luck trying to get there with that thing. It's missing a key part and there's no way in heck that I'm going to tell you where it is."

Crocker stopped his mad button smashing long enough to notice that the Auto-Poofer was sticking out of Timmy's pocket.

"Ah, of course! This thing won't work without that pen of yours! It's the true teleportation device!"

Timmy's face fell. "Oh, crud…"

"I got it!" shouted Vicky as she dived at Timmy.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" yelled Timmy. He just had enough time to pull the pen out of his pocket and tossed it to Jimmy before he was tackled. While Timmy and Vicky fought in a dust cloud, Calamitous made a mad dash at Jimmy, who pushed the star on top of the Auto-Poofer and immediately disappeared. Calamitous stopped suddenly and Jimmy reappeared right in front of him.

"Oops, forgot about the properties of this device. It's only designed to send anyone holding it back to this room," muttered Jimmy.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that with your big head you wouldn't have any problem forgetting something like that," smirked Cindy.

Jimmy frowned at her.

"Jimmy, do something!" shouted Carl.

"Hey, Jimmy! Over here!" shouted Sheen as he waved his arms over by Timmy's bed.

Jimmy tossed the Auto-Poofer over to Sheen who easily caught it. Calamitous turned towards him with a disapproving look on his face.

"Hey, Vicky and Crocker! Make yourselves useful and help me over here!" shouted Calamitous.

"Can do!" replied Crocker.

"Right!" said Vicky as she stopped fighting with Timmy. Timmy sat up on the floor covered in bruises and scrapes with a bewildered look on his face. The silver orb from his wrist was lying on the floor next to him.

"Geeze, she's really put on some muscle lately…"

"Timmy, are you alright?" asked Cindy coming over to his aid. Jimmy frowned at Timmy from his position on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I'm alright. She must have been practicing some new karate moves lately. I haven't seen any of that stuff that she used."

"So, she practices fighting techniques, huh?" asked Cindy as a sinister grin spread across her face.

Vicky was currently advancing with Calamitous and Crocker towards Sheen. Sheen on his part was starting to reminisce about an Ultralord episode that he had seen at some point in his life.

"Oh, this is just like what happened in Episode #176 when the three evil aliens surrounded Ultralord and demanded that he had over the Staff of Brain Freeze to them!"

"The Staff of Brain Freeze?" asked Jimmy.

"Hey, never question the Staff of Brain Freeze!"

"If you had a brain to freeze it with, though!" laughed Vicky.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Vicky..."

"What is it?" asked Vicky as she turned around only to receive a swift kick to the stomach. Her eyes practically jumped out of her head as she doubled over in pain.

"That's for getting on my nerves and attacking Timmy," replied Cindy as she landed on the ground and assumed a fighting stance.

Vicky was quick to recover and assumed one of her own.

"I see that you practice martial arts," replied the redhead.

"Next time I won't be so easy on you," smirked Cindy.

"Hah, I could take you any day. You just caught me off guard and you're going to pay for that!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Very well, but I'll warn you, I fight ugly!"

Without warning, Vicky charged at Cindy and soon the two of them were performing some of the most spectacular martial arts moves on one another.

"Well, it looks like one of our partners is preoccupied at the moment," muttered Calamitous to Crocker. "So, it looks like we'll be fighting you four on our own then."

"Bring it on, you evil genius…person-type…thing…!" shouted Sheen.

Crocker made a grab at Sheen but he easily ducked out of reach and tossed the Auto-Poofer to Carl. Timmy was awestruck as he watched Cindy fight Vicky.

"Dude, where did she learn all those moves?" he asked Jimmy.

"From her dad. He's a black belt and thought that she should learn how to defend herself," replied Jimmy.

"From the looks of it, I'd say that he taught her well," remarked Timmy, as Cindy performed an aerial roundhouse kick at Vicky.

Carl then tossed the Auto-Poofer towards Timmy who caught it and held it firmly as Calamitous and Crocker advanced towards him and Jimmy.

"I'm getting tired of this little game of 'Hot Potato'," muttered Calamitous. "So, how about you hand over that teleportation device and make it easy for all of us?"

"Hah, fat chance!" replied Timmy. "I'd only give this thing to you if you gave me a million dollars and even then I still wouldn't give it to you!"

"If I had a million dollars, I'd go out and buy every single Ultralord action figure that was ever made since the beginning of time!" shouted Sheen. "Oh wait, I already own every single Ultralord action figure that was made since the beginning of time… Oh well, I could always just buy my own rocket and fly to Pluto. I here that the weather on that planet is lovely this time of year…"

"Sheen, you can't fly to Pluto from here," replied Jimmy. "It would take you decades to get there and the whole place is covered with ice and frozen rock. Plus, Pluto got demoted to a dwarf planet last year; it's not classified as a planet anymore."

"What?! Nooooooooooooo!!" shouted Sheen as he collapsed to his knees. "How can they be so cruel?!"

"Sheen, calm down. It's not that big of a deal," replied Timmy.

"Not that big of a deal?! When I don't get informed about these kinds of things, it drives me crazy!"

"Yep, we can see that…"

"Um guys, can we please get back to the situation at hand?" asked Carl as Calamitous and Crocker advanced closer to the four of them as they were pressed up against Timmy's bedroom window.

"Hmm, gotta think, think, think!" muttered Timmy as he tried to do a brain blast.

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen stared at him.

Timmy shrugged is shoulders defiantly. "Cindy told me to do something called a brain blast when I was inside Goddard when he was the Decimator. Something about a sudden burst of intuitiveness that will help us out." Suddenly, an idea hit Timmy's head. "Hey, Crocker, look! A child in pain!"

"Hah, I'm not going to fall for that one again, Turner!" replied Crocker. "I do like the concept of it, though. Maybe it can be the subject of a novel I can write! Denzel Q. Crocker's 1001 Ways to Give Children Misery!"

Timmy looked over at Jimmy. "Well, that's all I got, dude."

Jimmy frowned at him. "I think you'd better leave the brain blasts to me, Timmy." Jimmy then clenched his fists together and thought really hard. "C'mon…think, think, think…!" An inside look of Jimmy's brain revealed the Big Wand in Fairy World, desks and chairs at Dimmsdale Elementary School, and Crocker spazzing every time he said the words "Fairy GodParents" floating around. "Brain Blast! Hey, Crocker, what do you refer to Timmy's reality-bending computer programs as?"

"Hah, I know for a fact that Turner's 'reality-bending computer programs' as you call them are really his FAIRY GODPARENTS!!"

Crocker spazzed at every syllable and at the last one, his head made contact with the ceiling knocking himself out cold before landing on top of Calamitous who was also knocked out cold.

"Nice job, dude," replied Timmy.

"Eh, it was nothing."

"When did Crocker…uh…mention 'Fairy GodParents' to you?" asked Timmy nervously.

"When I was in Dimmsdale and you were in Retroville during our first encounter, I met Crocker in his classroom along with some of your friends who thought I was someone else or you in a disguise by the name of Kent Quasar. I think Chester mentioned the name Buzz Adams or something as well…"

Timmy chuckled remembering his previous disguises to get out of going to school at certain times.

"Anyway, everyone and Crocker thought that I was you in a disguise and he started ranting about science fair projects and that you didn't even start yours that day. He also said that the only way that I, meaning you, would hope to have a project ready in time was if I received help from my fairy godparents, whatever that means."

Timmy started to sweat a little. _"Please don't ask if Cosmo and Wanda are my fairy godparents…"_ he silently prayed.

"I remembered how crazy Crocker acted when he said 'fairy godparents' and Cosmo and Wanda help you out with a lot of things, so I assumed that he must have gotten them confused with something else because Cosmo and Wanda are clearly computer programs and fairy godparents don't exist," finished Jimmy.

Timmy let out a sigh of relief that thankfully Jimmy didn't notice. Since Crocker and Calamitous were still knocked out, Jimmy, Timmy, Carl, and Sheen were able to relax a little easier, but they quickly turned their attention to Cindy and Vicky who were still fighting each other.

"Geeze, is either one going to win?" asked Timmy.

"They appear to be evenly matched, so unless we interfere somehow, those two will keep fighting for hours," noted Jimmy.

"Or until one of them dies laughing from one of my jokes," said Sheen.

Timmy, Jimmy, and Carl stared at him.

"Hey, my jokes are the products of sheer genius!" exclaimed Sheen. "It took me just six minutes to come up with them and I was hyped up on large amounts of sugar at the time."

"Yeah, we all could see how that would affect the certified nature of your jokes," laughed Timmy.

"Yeah! Hey wait, was that a comment or sarcasm?"

Everyone rolled their eyes and then Jimmy spoke up.

"Okay, we need to come up with a distraction…" Sheen started to frantically wave his arms around. "…That's not Sheen!" Sheen then lowered his arms. "So, any ideas?"

"You're the smart one here dude, besides Cindy," noted Timmy. "You should be able to come up with _something_."

"Hey, are you saying that we're not smart?" asked Carl.

"Uhhhh…"

"That's okay. I think we can safely acknowledge the fact that we as humans are more or less capable of immense rational thought and can come up with a solution to just about anything like the problem that we are facing right now," replied Sheen.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Carl stared at Sheen openmouthed.

"What? Why are you all staring at me like that? Do I have something between my teeth?"

While Jimmy, Timmy, and Carl continued to stare at Sheen after his profound burst of intelligence and Cindy and Vicky still continued to fight martial arts-style, Tootie was walking down the sidewalk towards the Turner residence.

"I think I'll see what Timmy is up to today. Maybe he'll be up for playing dolls with me this time and won't try to hit me with any more water balloons. I just hope that he's not trying to win that Trixie Tang over especially since he hasn't really been paying much attention to me…" Tootie stopped in mid-step and a realization suddenly hit her.

"Hey, wait a minute! He _hasn't_ really been paying much attention to me! I wonder if he's been seeing someone else…a different girl that's not Trixie… No, that's just ridiculous. I know the way he looks at her with that infatuated look in his eyes. He only has eyes for her. Why can't he look that way at me?" Tootie pondered this for a while in the middle of the sidewalk before making her next move. "I think that if I go to his house right now he'll be there and I can get this all sorted out with him. It's probably all a big misunderstanding anyway. I mean really, he's not seeing other girls, right? Right...?"

She quickened her pace to Timmy's house and noticed a beat up black van parked across the street from it.

"What a creepy looking van…and yet so familiar… Where have I seen it before…?"

She pushed the thought out of her head and went up to the driveway to the front door that she surprisingly found was open.

"Huh, that's strange… Why would Timmy leave his front door open…? Maybe because he knew I was going to be coming over for a visit and left it unlocked for me! Oh Timmy, you're so thoughtful!"

Tootie pushed open the door and looked around the living room for any signs of life.

"Hello…? Timmy? Are you in here…? Anyone…?"

Tootie went from room to room on the first floor hoping that Timmy was somewhere in one of them. She even looked in all the closets, under the kitchen sink, and even in the toilet in the downstairs bathroom because she told herself you just never know… After a few minutes of searching, she was quite exhausted and sat down on the couch.

"Where is he?" she wondered aloud. "Where's anyone? No Timmy to be found downstairs anywhere and no car in the driveway…" Another thought crept into her mind. "Maybe something terrible has happened to him! I'm coming Timmy! Oh wait, I haven't looked upstairs yet; his bedroom is the _first_ place I should have looked. I must be more stressed out at the prospect that he's seeing someone else than I thought."

As Tootie made her way to the stairs and started climbing them to the second floor, Cindy and Vicky finally broke from their fighting in Timmy's room and both were clearly exhausted.

"I…must…say… You…are…pretty…good…" gasped Vicky.

"You're…not…too…bad…yourself…" panted Cindy. "However…we are…by no means…finished here."

"It seems that we are evenly matched, though. Something I'd never thought I'd actually witness-someone just as advanced as me," replied Vicky, once she regained her breath.

"I guess there's a first time for everything, huh?" replied Cindy, after she regained hers as well.

"How about you guys just give us the teleportation device and we'll call it a day, hmmm?"

"Not a chance, Vicky," replied Timmy. "Besides, your friends are a little incapacitated at the moment." He gestured to Crocker and Calamitous who were still out cold on the floor.

Vicky looked down at the two of them on the floor and frowned.

"Drat… Oh well, I still have these!"

Tootie had made it to Timmy's room and was just about to enter when she saw Vicky in the room with her back to her. She gasped and immediately put her back to the wall outside the room. She then heard two explosions and the sound of people coughing. Inside the room, Vicky had immediately pulled out two small orbs from her pants pocket and threw them on the floor. They immediately erupted into thick clouds of smoke and everyone started coughing.

"What the heck?!" coughed Timmy. "Since when do you have smoke grenades?"

"Since I made them a few days ago in my garage, twerp! I was hoping to save them for a rainy day, but I thought that now would be the perfect time to put them to good use!"

Vicky calmly strolled over to Timmy and took the Auto-Poofer from him and then walked over to where Crocker and Calamitous were and took the Game Buddy from Crocker.

"Hey, how come you're not affected by the smoke?" coughed Jimmy.

"Because I designed the grenades to only be effective on twerps ten years old and younger, so it only works on you and doesn't do a thing to me!" laughed Vicky. "Ahahahahaha!! Now, how is this thing supposed to work…?" Vicky was trying unsuccessfully to figure out how the Auto-Poofer and Game Buddy were supposed to go together and finally jammed the pen into the port on the top of the Game Buddy. "Ah, there we go…! Now, what was that place called again that the crazy teacher mentioned…? Fairy World or something…?"

As Vicky tried to find the right setting for the teleportation to take place, Crocker and Calamitous woke up from their daze and the smoke in the room finally cleared.

"Sweet muffins..." muttered Calamitous as he massaged his forehead. "What the heck just happened?" He then noticed Vicky holding the Game Buddy with the Auto-Poofer sticking out of it and a wicked grin slowly spreading across her face. "You got it to work?" he asked incredulously as he and Crocker ran over to her.

"I told you it wasn't that complicated, you dimwit", shot back Vicky. She then grabbed the two of them and disappeared into thin air.

Tootie stood frozen outside of Timmy's room not knowing what to do next. She was torn between barging into the room and standing up to Vicky if she was torturing Timmy on the other side or staying where she was considering that she heard voices that she didn't recognize and that it might be dangerous to just walk right in. However, a yell from Timmy jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Nooooooo!!" shouted Timmy as he ran over to the spot where the trio once stood. "You guys, we have to get to Fairy World! Cosmo and Wanda are in danger!"

"And after witnessing what that crazy teacher of yours did to the place when I was there, your computer programs won't be the only ones in danger!" replied Jimmy.

"We've got to figure out how to get there…" muttered Timmy. "Hey, where's my wristband?"

Timmy looked all around his room until he noticed the white orb lying on the floor. He quickly walked over to it with everyone following him and then picked it up and turned it over in his hands.

"Timmy, what is that thing?" asked Cindy.

Tootie gasped. _"So, he does have another girl in there!"_ she silently thought. _"And she sounds nothing like Trixie! What in the world is going on?"_

"It's a device that Cosmo and Wanda gave to me that allows me to travel back and forth between Dimmsdale and Retroville. All I have to do is turn the dial on the orb to the dimension I want to visit and a portal immediately opens up in front of me. If anyone wants to go with me, they'll have to go through the portal first followed by me because if they don't, then they will be stuck in that particular dimension. However, considering you guy's expertise on dimension jumping in the past, I would think that you would have _some _way to get to the other dimension if necessary. I just wish that Cosmo and Wanda would have put a Fairy World setting on this thing…"

Tootie was listening very intently to every word from her position outside the room. _"What the heck is Timmy talking about? Dimension jumping? Fairy World? And who the heck is Cosmo and Wanda?"_

In his room, Timmy still looked bummed as he turned the orb over in his hands trying to find anything that could help them get to Fairy World.

"Hey wait, look at this!" he shouted suddenly.

On the side of the orb was a small button and written above it were the words "Fairy World".

"Hey, Cosmo and Wanda did give us a way to get there! Alright everyone, get ready!"

Timmy then pressed the button and a portal opened up in front of everyone. "Okay guys, go in and I'll be the last one through to make sure that nothing goes wrong in the process."

Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen stepped into the portal and Timmy put one foot in and was just about to go through when he saw Tootie standing in his doorway.

"Tootie? What are you _doing_ here?" he asked, shocked.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Tootie as she angrily marched over to where he was standing. "Is this another way to avoid me? By shutting yourself up in your room and having a little club with your friends?" She knew that Vicky had been in here only moments before, but was more concerned with Cindy and everyone else at the moment.

"What? No! Well, not really…"

"Don't try to play dumb with me, Timmy! There was another girl in here and she sounded nothing like Trixie Tang! So, are you just jumping from one girl to the next in the hopes that I'll just give up on you and leave you alone?"

"You know, this really isn't the time…"

"Oh, I think that this is the perfect time, Timmy!" Tootie _had_ noticed the rather large portal in the middle of the room that Timmy was halfway into, but was too caught up in the moment to care. "I heard every word of what you said a few moments ago!"

Timmy paled. "You heard everything…? Wait, how long were you standing outside my door?"

"Long enough to hear a whole bunch of weird conversations and your little speech to that girl, although I couldn't quite make out the last sentence… Why can't you just see me as someone who really loves you for who you are? That Trixie Tang will never love you and I just can't understand how you can keep trying to win her heart after the numerous times that she's turned you down! And I bet that girl that was just in here is using you as well!"

Timmy noticed that the portal was starting to close up and he had better act fast if he was going to make it through in time even though he could just end up opening another one if this one closed. He didn't want to keep Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen waiting and he _really_ didn't want to be stuck with Tootie especially in the kind of crazed state that she's in right now.

"Uh Tootie, could we maybe talk about this later…?"

Tootie narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? Are you worried you'll keep your friends waiting if you stick around too long? Look me in the eyes, Timmy. I realize that you've been avoiding me a little more than usual lately and I feel hurt by it. Why are you so distant from me?"

The portal was dangerously close to closing up completely.

"Tootie, I need to go."

He was just about to go all the way through the portal when Tootie grabbed his wrist.

"You don't have to go, you know," she said a little bit calmer. "You can stay here and we can talk. Your friends can wait and I think I deserve some answers."

"I have a major situation that I need to tend to first that is more important right now, but maybe later we can talk, alright?" Then, he silently added. _"When it starts raining guava juice… Hey, that would make a great wish!"_

Tootie brightened a little and nodded her head. "Okay…"

Suddenly, the portal grew very narrow and an invisible force started pulling Timmy into the vortex. Timmy dropped the orb out of surprise and disappeared into thin air as the portal closed around him. Tootie opened her mouth in shock as she stared at the spot where he had been only seconds before. She then looked down at the orb lying on the floor, carefully picked it up, and turned it over in her hands.

"Timmy was holding this right before he got pulled into that mysterious hole… Maybe it's a device that allows him to jump across dimensions like he said earlier…" She then noticed the "Retroville" and "Dimmsdale" settings in the middle of the orb and out of curiosity, she turned the dial on it from "Dimmsdale" to "Retroville". Immediately, a portal opened up in front of her. Tootie was initially startled by this, but her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly approached the swirling vortex.

"I wonder where this leads to… Could it be to a different dimension like what Timmy was talking about earlier? I guess there's only one way to find out…" She strapped the orb around her wrist, took a deep breath, and then stepped into the vortex.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How's that for an exciting chapter? I'll admit there was a lot going on here and everything will be explained in due time. How will Tootie react to Retroville and who do you think she'll meet there first? There is one person who I have in mind and I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out who it is! Don't forget to review and I'll have Chapter 7 ready as soon as I can!**


	7. Apparently, It Can!

**Whew! Yeah, I know I haven't updated since Thanksgiving of last year, but hopefully this chapter will make up for that hiatus. I wasn't really sure what direction I wanted to go in at first with this chapter, but I am happy with the result. As for what happens to Tootie when she arrives in Retroville, you'll just have to wait until Chapter 8 to find out. (Hey, that rhymes!) ;) Oh, and Happy Groundhog Day everyone! Maybe today will repeat itself forever and you'll never find out how this story ends or what Chapter 8 will hold... ;)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at Fairy World, Timmy was spat out of the portal onto a cloud at the entrance much to the annoyance of Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen.

"Dude, where have you been?" asked Jimmy. "Crocker, Calamitous, and Vicky crossed the bridge into the city and we were going to go after them, but Cindy insisted that we wait for you."

"Sorry…I had…something to tend to first…" muttered Timmy.

"Well, now that you're here we can go stop these guys from finding Cosmo and Wanda and taking over your computer program."

"Right…my computer program… But, first we need to find the two of them. I sent them to the Fairy World Magic Springs Spa to relax for the day."

"You sent your programs on a vacation?"

"Well, yeah. Even computer programs need to take a day off and what better way than at a spa within a computer program?" replied Timmy. _"Man, I can't believe I just said that…" _he added silently.

The gang then followed Timmy as he ran in hopefully the direction of the spa where Cosmo and Wanda were. He knew it was big and fancy because Wanda had described it to him and Cosmo after she had fixed everything when the evil, smart cockroaches were preparing to take over the world with a nuclear bomb. Thank goodness she fixed everything in time. As for the trio of evildoers, Vicky and Calamitous followed Crocker as he tried to input the destination code for the Fairy Armory. So that nobody would take much notice of them until he got it right, Crocker wanted to make sure that they all wore imp hats to blend in with everyone else.

"Can someone please tell me why I'm wearing this stupid hat?!" shouted Vicky. "I look like something out of one of my stupid little sister's storybooks!"

"There is no denying that he forgot how to use that teleportation device of his," muttered Calamitous while Crocker tried in vain to set the coordinates for the 100th time to the building after he took the device away from Vicky once they made it to Fairy World.

"Why are we even trying to get to this so-called 'Fairy Armory' anyway?" asked Vicky.

Crocker stopped short and pointed to a tall structure on top of the largest cloud-hill in Fairy World in front of trio. It was a metal structure that resembled a radio tower, but it had a large golden star on top of it that looked liked it was transmitting something.

"That is what we are after," replied Crocker. "That is The Big Wand. It powers all of the wands in Fairy World that the fairies rely on. If the tower is destroyed, their wands no longer work and that will make it all the more easier to take over this place once again. However, we're going to need some weaponry in order to take it out and the needed materials are located at the Armory. My memory is not completely gone!"

"Seeing as how you have yet to get us to our destination, I'm doubting the validity of that," muttered Calamitous.

After a few more feet of walking, Vicky couldn't take it any longer. She then strolled up to Crocker and snatched the device out of his hands.

"Hey, I was using that!"

"Yeah, and a fat lot of help it's doing us! You've been trying unsuccessfully to get us to this 'Fairy Armory' for the past twenty minutes and since I'm the one who was able to bring us to this weird place, I'm going to be using it from now on!"

"That was just dumb luck, and besides, you've never even been here before to know where everything is!"

"I don't think that you know either considering that Calamitous here recently told me that you lost your memory about this place due to some bizarre Schnauzer incident."

Crocker's pupils dilated and he started going into spasms. "SCHNAUZERS!! NOOO!! NOOOOOOOOO!!"

Calamitous was beginning to lose his patience. "Listen, if we're going to destroy Neutron and Turner and take control of their worlds as well as this place, then we're going to have to cooperate. Crocker, let Vicky handle the teleportation device as it was she who got us here in the first place." Crocker reluctantly agreed after he stopped his spasms and Vicky managed to enter the right coordinates for the Fairy Armory. The trio then disappeared in a flash and reappeared inside the building. Vicky looked smug as Crocker could only stare at her in amazement.

"How on earth did you _do_ that?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Like I would tell you now that I'm in charge of this thing…" smirked Vicky, as she placed the device in her jeans pocket. She then looked around the large, single room that was piled high with water balloons, rubber chickens, wands, and other magical weaponry that fairies might use. "What _is_ all of this? These look like the kinds of things you would find at a party store."

"Ah, my dear Vicky," replied Crocker as he admired the entire room and its contents with Calamitous near him. "Even though these objects may look like the things that one would find at an ordinary party store, they are what's going to help us achieve our goal." He then caught sight of a familiar object to him on a nearby shelf and immediately rushed over to his beloved magic wand-launcher. "Heh, heh! I've waited a long time to see you again!" he said, picking up the launcher and cradling it in his arms while Vicky and Calamitous looked on dumbfounded.

Crocker then grabbed a magic wand off one of the shelves and used it to don the same suit that he wore the last time he was in Fairy World. "Ah, sweet magic at my disposal once more… You two might want to arm yourselves just in case."

Calamitous quickly scanned the room until his gaze fell on a device that looked like a cross between a machine gun and a rocket launcher that fired crowns at whatever or whoever one pointed it at. "Hmmm, this looks promising…" Curious, he pushed the lever on the side of the weapon and sharp, pointy crowns started flying out of the device at super speed.

"Aaaaahhhhh, what do you think you're doing?!" shouted Vicky as the crowns ricocheted off the walls of the Armory and she had to duck to avoid being hit by one of them.

"I…don't…know…!!" stammered Calamitous as he struggled to hold onto the weapon as it continued to spew out crowns at an alarming rate. "Could…someone…please…help…me…shut…this…thing…off…?"

Crocker walked over to Calamitous and pulled the lever back to its original position. The device slowed down and stopped spitting out crowns as the bald genius breathed a sigh of relief. "I see we might have a problem with you handling this. Vicky, I think you better take charge of it. And as for you Calamitous, I think you'd be better off using something that you usually use to destroy this Neutron kid; Something you could easily handle."

Calamitous thought to himself for a moment before a sinister smile crept across his face. "I know just the thing!" He then reached into his pocket and brought out Jimmy's hypercube.

Vicky stared at it oddly. "What is _that_ thing?" she asked.

"It's an infinite storage container that belongs to Neutron. I stole it when I was in his laboratory. You can store whatever you want in it no matter how large or how much quantity."

"Cool, I could use one of those." She then walked over to a shelf, grabbed a magic wand, waved it, and a hypercube identical to the one that Calamitous was holding immediately appeared in her hand. "Whoa, this thing can actually read your mind and give you what you think of! These two things are really going to come in handy later on and this hypercube thing is going to be perfect for storing all kinds of devices for torturing all the other kids I babysit once the Turner twerp is out of the way! Or maybe I'll just use these things on the citizens of Dimmsdale once I have complete control over them! Now, what is _that_ thing?"

Vicky noticed Jimmy's shrink ray that Calamitous had just taken out of the hypercube.

"It's a device for shrinking objects and also enlarging them plus many other things," Calamitous replied. "It will really be satisfying destroying Neutron with one of his own inventions." An evil smile crossed his lips.

"Eh, I think I'll pass on that one."

"Are we all ready?" asked Crocker, as he stood before the two of them in his blue suit with matching gold rocket boots, the magic wand launcher clutched in his arms. "I've been wanting to try out my magic launcher ever since I found it again and what better way than to test it on The Big Wand! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Hey, wait a minute. If we're going to destroy their source of power, then how are we going to rule our parts of this plan?" asked Vicky.

Calamitous then came up with an evil idea. "Don't worry Vicky. I know someone who possesses all the power that we could ever need. And Crocker doesn't have to destroy that Big Wand thing in order to get what he wants."

"I don't?" asked Crocker.

"Nope. In fact, you'll have complete control over these flying helpers and Vicky and I will be able to rule our separate worlds. You have a magical rocket launcher in your arms there, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you can make anything come true with it at the drop of a hat, correct?"

"Yep, still correct."

"Then I'll need for you to have your launcher attract those flying helpers' wish-granting devices to you and then put all of them in a large anti-magic containment unit while simultaneously trapping every single flying helper in their own anti-magic containment unit. This way, they can't get to their devices and you'll have complete control over them. And by the way, if a certain tall, muscular fellow wielding a large wish-granting device shows up, capture him and his device for Vicky and me. He is a creature by the name of Jorgen Von Strangle and that device that he possesses will easily allow us to carry out the rest of our plans. You should have no problem in doing this I hope?"

Crocker nodded his head eagerly.

"Good," smiled Calamitous evilly as he rubbed his hands togther.

And with that, the crazy teacher started laughing like a maniac before blowing a huge hole in the side of the building with the launcher and flying out through the hole with the aid of his rocket boots.

"I don't know who's more insane," questioned Vicky, as she watched Crocker perform loop-de-loops in the air above the Armory. "You…or him."

"Oh, definitely him," replied Calamitous. "I'm just evil."

"Yeah, same here."

Meanwhile, at the Fairy World Magic Springs Spa, Cosmo and Wanda were relaxing in reclining chairs by the swimming pool. Cosmo had finally calmed down after his insane sugar rush from eating all that ice cream and was now clogging his arteries with plate after plate of bacon that Wanda kept poofing up for him.

"Man, this bacon tastes fantastic!" exclaimed Cosmo, as he wolfed down another plateful. "I can almost feel the fat clinging to my arterial walls!"

"Well, at least it's keeping you from flying around all over the place and annoying everyone," noted Wanda.

About fifty feet away from the spa, Timmy skidded to a halt and stood in the middle of the street panting heavily with his hands on his knees. Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen came up behind him and did the same.

"Well, here it is guys," replied Timmy, once he regained his breath. "I knew that if I kept running long enough I would find it."

"Yeah, and you would have us running with you all the way here too," replied Jimmy.

"Well, at least Timmy got us here," said Cindy. She then looked at her surroundings for a moment. "Gee, this sure is a beautiful place...for a computer program, that is."

Timmy chuckled as he led everyone towards the revolving doors of the spa. They then pushed through the doors and ran towards the receptionist's desk where Binky was at his computer playing Solitaire.

"Can I help you?" he asked without looking up.

"I'm here to see Cosmo and Wanda. It's an emergency!" replied Timmy.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Timmy put his hands on the counter and leaned in close to Binky. "Tell them that Timmy Turner is here to see them immediately."

Binky then looked up startled and saw Timmy staring at him.

"Aaahhh! It's you! Sorry Timmy, I'll go get them for you right away!"

"You two know each other?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, kind of a long story," replied Timmy. "And no Binky, we can go see them ourselves."

"Hey, who are you guys?" Binky had just noticed Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen standing behind Timmy.

"They're some friends of mine. Are Cosmo and Wanda by the pool?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Come on, guys."

Back with the trio of evildoers, Crocker was using his magic wand-launcher like a magnet to snatch wands away from any fairy within the vicinity while simultaneously trapping those fairies in anti-magic containment units. He had missed the way he made things to his liking some time ago, so he opted to deck out Fairy World in the exact same style again by changing all the street signs to DENZEL and CROCKER as well as changing Mount Fairymore to various images of himself among other things. Without their wands and being imprisoned, the fairies were unable to stop him and it wasn't long before Jorgen Von Strangle BOOMed in with a fiery explosion. He then pointed his glowing wand-staff down at the crazy teacher.

"Leave this place puny human, or you shall suffer at the fate of my wand-staff!" It was just then that Jorgen got a better look at Crocker and immediately recognized him. "So, it is you again, huh? I thought I had erased your memory of this place when I was a buff, magical Schnauzer some time ago. How on earth did you get back here?"

"With a little help from us."

Jorgen turned around and saw Calamitous and Vicky standing in front of him. He then loomed over the bald-headed genius who had spoke to him.

"You! I ought to destroy you for what you nearly did when you had complete control over me last time! You're going to pay, Calamitous!"

Calamitous smirked and then snapped his fingers. Jorgen was then instantly trapped in a giant anti-magic containment unit supplied by Crocker. His wand-staff landed at the bald genius' feet.

"Aaahhh, what is this?! Let me out of here, Calamitous!" exclaimed Jorgen.

"Not quite yet, Jorgen. You see, my friends and I here…" Calamitous gestured to Vicky, who was standing next to him not believing what she was seeing in front of her and to Crocker, who went back to snatching wands from passing fairies and imprisoning them both in large containment units. "…Are taking over this place and we require your assistance to take over Dimmsdale and Retroville. I believe you've been to my universe before?"

"He has?" asked Vicky.

"Yes, about a month or so ago."

"I would never help someone as puny as you," retorted Jorgen.

"Ah, but with me in control of your device here…" replied Calamitous as he picked up Jorgen's glowing wand-staff and pointed it at the muscular fairy. "…You're not really in a position to argue with me, are you?"

Jorgen gulped nervously.

Meanwhile, Timmy, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen were racing to the pool in the hopes of finding Cosmo and Wanda in time.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" shouted Timmy.

By the pool, Wanda perked up a bit and raised her sunglasses.

"Cosmo, did you just here Timmy calling our names?"

"Hmm? I don't think so," replied the green-haired fairy.

"Cosmo! Wanda!"

"Now, do you hear him?"

"…Nope."

By this time, everyone had reached the pool and Cosmo was still oblivious to the fact that Timmy was right beside him.

"Nope, still don't hear him. Are you sure it was Timmy?"

Annoyed, Wanda grabbed hold of Cosmo's head and turned it towards his godchild.

"Timmy, there you are! Sorry, I couldn't hear you very well as I had cotton stuffed in my ears!" He then produced thick wads of cotton from both of his ears.

"What were you doing with cotton in your ears?" asked Wanda.

"Soaking up all the ear wax that builds up over time in them." The wads of cotton each had yellow globs of wax adhering to them. Everyone's faces then turned green. "Well, better put these with the rest of my collection!" Cosmo then poofed away the cotton and noticed Jimmy standing next to Timmy. "Hey look, it's Fudgehead! Hi Fudgehead!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes while Cindy snickered.

"What are you doing here Timmy, and how did you manage to bring Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen with you?" asked Wanda.

"I used that white orb that I wished for this morning that allows access to both Dimmsdale and Retroville. You forgot to mention that it also has a way for me to get to Fairy World if I need to," replied Timmy.

Wanda looked puzzled, but then she smiled.

"Oh, I forgot about that feature. Cosmo and I added it just in case you needed to get in contact with us for whatever reason while we're here, and it must have slipped my mind. Where is it now?"

Timmy looked down at his wrist and suddenly realized that he no longer had the orb with him.

"Oh, no! I must have dropped it before I entered the portal to come here with Jimmy and everyone. Tootie might have it now!"

"Tootie knows about it?"

"Well, not really, but she might figure out how it works and either come here, get transported to Retroville, or just stay in Dimmsdale."

"Who's Tootie?" asked Cindy.

"She's this really creepy girl I know who has a major crush on me. She was the one who was holding me up in my room before I went through the portal to here. Apparently, she was listening in on the conversation that we were all having and she wasn't too happy about it," replied Timmy.

"I'm not surprised, considering the way her room is decorated with all sorts of Timmy-related items," noted Cosmo. "She really has a thing for you and she was probably jealous of you hanging out with Fudgehead and his friends."

"Cosmo!"

"Oops, sorry."

Cindy looked slightly crestfallen, but intrigued as she heard this news. True, she did like Timmy for the fact that he was attentive to her, considerate, and courteous; everything that she wanted from Jimmy, but she always became miffed every time Jimmy blew her off on occasion. _"Why does he keep doing that?"_ she thought. _"I know that he likes me, but he has never fully admitted it yet. This girl that Cosmo was talking about that really likes Timmy makes me think that I should reassess my goal. I do want Jimmy to openly express his feelings for me, but how can I let Timmy off gently? I've been flirting with him just to make Jimmy jealous and lately it's been working in my favor."_ Cindy smirked to herself. _"However, I really don't want to hurt Timmy's feelings because he's such a nice guy and he'll be very upset when he finds out that he was being used."_

Timmy suddenly addressed Cosmo and Wanda and jolted Cindy out of her thoughts.

"Guys, listen! We have a major situation here! Crocker is here in Fairy World and he also brought along Jimmy's enemy, Professor Calamitous, and Vicky with him!"

The two fairies gasped.

"How did they manage to get here?" asked Wanda.

"Crocker got hold of my Game Buddy and stuck the Auto-Poofer into it creating the teleportation device that I showed you guys after I got back from Retroville," explained Timmy. "Jimmy dropped it through a portal into my room with a note explaining that it was mine and he wanted to give it back."

"Eh, who is this Calamitous guy again?" asked Cosmo.

"He was attached to this big, muscular guy a while ago when we were all in Retroville and he was planning to revert the Earth back to its original state," replied Jimmy. "You and Sheen helped distract the guy long enough for him to break out of Calamitous' grasp."

"Oh, you mean Jorgen, right? You know, Jorgen in Retroville, with the giant bomb and me and Sheen riding the flying, rocket-powered hotdog, and Timmy! Timmy was there too, and you were too! Ah, good times…good times…"

Sheen laughed. "I forgot about that flying, rocket-powered hot dog! I didn't even know I could play the banjo that good!"

Then, Cosmo and Sheen suddenly burst into song.

"I'm riding a hot dog over yooooouuuu! All these pork by-products have got me feelin' bluuuue!"

Everyone smacked their foreheads, including Carl.

"Can we please get back to the situation at hand?!" exclaimed Timmy. "Crocker, Calamitous, and Vicky are loose in Fairy World and they're coming after you guys!"

"What?" asked Wanda, confused.

"Calamitous wants to use you two to destroy us and he recruited Crocker and Vicky to help him carry out his plan," said Jimmy. "But they could be anywhere right now. We've got to warn everyone that there is an evil menace out to take over this computer program. I wish that we knew where they were, though…"

At the mention of the words of "I wish", Cosmo started to raise his wand, but Wanda beat him to it.

"Cosmo, we only grant wishes to Timmy."

The green-haired fairy lowered his wand. "Oh, yeah."

Timmy smiled and then addressed his fairy godmother. "Well, in that case Wanda, then I wish…!", but he didn't get the chance to finish what he was going to say because a bright beam of yellow light flew right over them and collided with the high-dive of the swimming pool, turning it into a giant statue of a certain crazed teacher.

"Hey, I didn't get the chance to jump off of that thing yet!" yelled Cosmo. "Oh well, the ear on his neck is large enough to jump off of, though…"

Suddenly, a loud, insane, and equally creepy laugh echoed over the entire area.

"Oh, no! I'd recognize that insane laugh anywhere!" shouted Timmy. "Crocker!"

As the three evildoers slowly approached the spa, Crocker was blasting all the fairies he came across with his magic-wand launcher and trapping them in individual containment units while simultaneously trapping their wands in the large, single containment unit. Every so often, he redid some piece of architecture, a street sign, or a business in his liking. He then caught sight of the towering statue of himself by the spa swimming pool that used to be the high-dive.

"Drat, I should have made it so it could spit water out of its mouth…" he muttered.

Behind Crocker, Vicky levitated the magic wand containment unit next to her with her wand while Calamitous used Jorgen's wand-staff to make the imprisoned fairy hover next to him as he walked along.

"You know Jorgen, you and I are going to get along splendidly. What, with me ruling Retroville and Vicky ruling Dimmsdale with your wish-granting device at our disposal, no one is going to be able to stop us, especially once Neutron and his little friends are out of the way."

"You're insane, do you know that Calamitous?!" shouted Jorgen from inside his containment unit. "Even with my power at your disposal once again, I highly doubt that you will have success in your goal! I still clearly remember your defeat about a month ago at Timmy Turner's hands as well as his friends'."

Jorgen then chuckled at seeing Calamitous a bit annoyed by that comment, but the bald genius quickly shook it off.

"That's all about to change very quickly," he sinisterly replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that concludes Chapter 7! Stay tuned for Chapter 8 when the person who Tootie meets in Retroville is finally revealed! Will our heroes be able to defeat this rampaging menace before it's too late? You'll find out soon enough and don't forget to review!**


	8. Tootie in Retroville

**Hello, all! So it seems that Groundhog Day lasted five months, huh? :D Yeah, I know that it has been a while since my last update, and I'm really sorry about that, but I have been very busy with college finals, work, and numerous other things. To make up for my long absence though, I have made this chapter extra long to satisfy everyone and it does reveal who Tootie meets in Retroville for those of you who have asked me about it. So without further ado, I present the eighth chapter of the JTPH 4! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

--

_Last time, Tootie had opened up a portal with Timmy's destination orb to Retroville in his room. What will become of her?_

Immediately after Tootie stepped into the vortex, she felt a strange sensation come over her, but as quickly as she felt it, it was gone. She looked at her surroundings and noticed that the buildings were a lot different than what they were in Dimmsdale. They had more detail to them and were less vibrant in their color scheme. As she continued to look around, her eyes fell on her arm and she let out a gasp.

"What the…? Why does everything look so weird, including me?" She then looked down at the "Retroville" setting on the orb strapped around her wrist for a moment. "This place must be the dimension that Timmy was talking about earlier. That could explain why I hadn't seen him very often over the past couple of months."

A loud car honk interrupted her musings and she looked up to see an annoyed driver leaning his head out of the window and staring at her.

"What do you think you're doing standing in the middle of the street like that?" he asked. "You should be more careful."

Tootie was so caught up in her arrival to Retroville that she didn't realize that she was standing in the middle of a relatively busy street after she had just appeared there.

"Sorry about that, and yes, I will be more careful. Thanks." She then made her way over to the sidewalk and the driver passed her in his car. She watched him round a corner and then turned her attention to the row of businesses that lined the sidewalk she was on. One of them happened to be a beauty salon and a certain African-American girl had just exited from the building admiring her new painted, trimmed nails. She had originally just gone in there for a facial and to get her nails trimmed, but since she was a regular there, she was offered a discount and opted to get them painted too, as well as get a pedicure, foot massage, and a few other treatments.

"Girl, you have got to stop spoiling yourself with these visits," laughed Libby to herself as she held up her nails to the sun to reflect the light off of their shiny surface. "I wonder if Timmy and Cindy are still over at the Candy Bar. I was in that salon for at least an hour-and-a-half though, so they might not be there anymore. Ah, what the heck, I might as well go over there anyway…"

Tootie was at a loss for what to do next since she had absolutely no idea who she could talk to about the questions that were racing through her head right now, namely why herself and her surroundings looked so different from what she was used to and if Timmy had indeed been here during his absence in Dimmsdale. She stared at the orb on her wrist and sighed before sitting down at the curb with her chin in her hands. Libby had just walked up to the spot where Tootie was sitting and noticed the rather solemn expression she had on her face.

"Excuse me, but do you need some help? It looks to me like you might be lost or something," asked Libby.

Tootie turned around startled. "Oh, I didn't know that there was someone behind me. I guess I am kinda lost."

"I'm sorry that I startled you. My name's Libby by the way. What's your name and where are you from?"

"I'm Tootie, and you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Libby crossed her arms. "Try me."

"Well, okay… Have you ever heard of a city called Dimmsdale?"

Libby stared back at Tootie in shock. "You're from Dimmsdale?!"

Tootie looked up at her strangely. "Yeah… Are you familiar with it?"

"Oh, I'm familiar with it alright. Been there twice so far and it took me a while to adjust to the look of it during my first visit. The second visit turned out to be even weirder than the first."

Tootie slowly got to her feet. "Exactly how familiar are you with Dimmsdale?"

"Well, a few months back a kid named Timmy Turner just showed up in my friend Jimmy Neutron's lab and caused his robotic dog, Goddard, to go on a rampage through here as a giant, mutated video game robot. Timmy is from Dimmsdale and a few friends of mine as well as myself traveled to the city the second and third time we met him."

At the mention of the name "Timmy Turner", Tootie's jaw nearly hit the sidewalk. After a few moments, she said, "You know Timmy Turner?!"

"Yeah, why? Do you?"

"He is my unrequited love that I have been chasing for several years now, although he doesn't seem to return the same feelings." Tootie lowered her head. "I just wish that he would open up to me more and express how he truly feels about me."

Now it was Libby's jaw that nearly hit the sidewalk. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Back up. Now, what's this I hear about unrequited love?"

"Well, when I first met Timmy back when he was first being babysat by my evil, older sister Vicky, it was love at first sight. Nearly every day since that first meeting, I have been trying to show my affections for him, but he always shuns me for the most popular girl at our school, Trixie Tang. And then before I came here, I overheard a conversation between him and a group of kids outside of his room and he was talking about all sorts of weird things like dimension jumping and a place called Fairy World and who knows what else."

Libby stared at Tootie for a moment. "So let me get this straight, you are in love with Timmy, but he doesn't return the affections and this has been going on for several years now?" Tootie nodded. "Oh boy, Cindy is not going to be too happy about this…" she replied as she massaged her temple.

Tootie was taken aback by that last comment. "Who is Cindy?! Was she one of those kids that I heard talking to Timmy in his room?"

"Probably. Cindy is my best friend and we're all friends with Timmy and his two best friends, Chester and AJ. We all got acquainted with them during our second visit to Dimmsdale when our dimensions nearly got torn apart by a crazy villain that Timmy and Jimmy had dreamed up who they later helped to become good."

Tootie was puzzled. "Huh, I don't recall Dimmsdale nearly being destroyed… I must have been taking a nap or something. And now, you're saying that you also know Chester and AJ? What did Timmy do, host an inter-dimensional party and invite you and your friends? Just what the heck has been going on with him lately?" Something dawned on Tootie just then. "How long has he been seeing your friend Cindy?"

"Well, counting today, I would say on four separate occasions and for several hours at a time."

Tootie was suddenly at a loss for words. She just stood rooted to the spot not blinking, but then she slowly balled her hands into fists.

"Why, that no good, lousy, rotten girl! How dare she come between Timmy and I! I mean Trixie Tang was one thing, she is from Dimmsdale, but now Cindy has to come into the picture as well?! Someone who is from an entirely different dimension? When I get my hands on her, I'll…"

"Whoa, wait a minute. No one's going to do anything to anybody," replied Libby. "Look, I can obviously tell that you have very strong feelings for Timmy. I know, cause one of Jimmy's friends has the hots for me, and he always brings it up every chance he gets. The point though is that if you really like him, then you should do everything that you can to fight for him. And don't worry, I've known for a while that Cindy has no real romantic interest in Timmy at all. She's just flirting with him to make Jimmy jealous so that he'll admit his real feelings to her."

Tootie slowly uncurled her fists. "Has he yet?"

"Well, on several previous occasions he's come real close to openly admitting that he likes her and even kissed her on the lips recently after we did a news broadcast at our school."

Tootie stared openmouthed at Libby. "And she's not seizing the opportunity to be with him?! Is she not sure who she really likes now?"

"Oh, she definitely likes Jimmy, but I think that her little outing with Timmy today is her last attempt to get Jimmy to openly express his feelings about her."

"For her sake as well as Timmy's, I hope that you're right. If she ends up hurting Timmy in the process, I'll make sure that she wished she never laid eyes on him."

"Well, let's just hope it never comes to that."

Tootie sighed. "I just wish I could get Timmy to like me more."

Libby looked Tootie up and down. "Well, for starters, you might want to think about changing your image."

The pigtail-haired girl arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong with my image?"

Libby widened her eyes. "Girl, if you're trying to impress Timmy with _that_ outfit, _those_ big glasses, and _that_ hairstyle, then I can see how he could be a little put off. No offense," she added quickly, putting her hands up. "Even one of my best friends has pigtails, but for some reason they work well for her. For you though, I don't think so. And I think the braces should go too, unless you really need them."

"No offense taken and I actually don't need my braces. My parents have been meaning to take me to the orthodontist to have them removed, but they are always cowering in fear of my older sister, Vicky, so they never get the chance. I'd go myself, but it's too far to walk and the bus doesn't go past the building."

"So, I guess it's time for you to get an extreme makeover then."

"…And how would that happen?"

"I'm going to help you."

Tootie's eyes widened. "You will?! That's so generous of you! I don't know what to say!"

Libby smiled. "Think of it as a way to finally win Timmy's heart. That is what you want, right?"

"More than anything!" Tootie replied as she clasped her hands together.

"Alright, it's settled then. I'll escort you into the salon and they'll give you the makeover."

Excited, Tootie followed Libby inside the building and around an hour later, the two girls exited the salon and Tootie was thrilled with her new look. Her hair had been let down and it stopped at the middle of her back where it waved in the breeze ever so slightly. Her nails had also been done a nice shade of light green to match her eyes, and her glasses had been replaced with contact lenses. To top it off, she flashed a brilliant, white smile to indicate that the pieces of metal inside her mouth had finally been removed.

"Ah, it sure feels good to run my tongue over my teeth and not feel metal," said Tootie as she flashed her new nails in the afternoon sun. "I still can't believe that place has its own eye doctor and orthodontist in the rear of the building!"

"Well, this particular salon wants to be able to cater to a very wide range of people, and what better way to get those people than to provide everything that they would want in one place?" replied Libby.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

Libby dismissed her statement with a hand gesture. "Think nothing of it. Since I'm one of their best customers, they didn't hesitate at all to help out a friend of mine, no matter what she may have needed. I'd rather see Cindy with Jimmy anyway, and your new look is guaranteed to make Timmy think twice about his current situation with her." Libby grinned. "Now, let's talk shopping."

Tootie giggled as she followed the African-American down the sidewalk in the direction of the mall.

Meanwhile, up in Fairy World, things were not looking too good. Crocker had led a full assault of his own upon the Fairy World Magic Springs Spa and turned it into his own private resort/spa, forcing Timmy and Company to flee from the pool to a more secluded area behind some cloud bushes to think of a plan.

"This is not looking good," said Timmy as he paced in front of everyone. "Crocker overtook the Fairy World Magic Springs Spa which was the last building in Fairy World that wasn't touched by him and I can't use Cosmo and Wanda to fix this mess because they will be too easily detected and I can't risk them being caught by Calamitous."

"Well, what do you propose we do?" asked Jimmy. "You know this whole computer program better than we do."

Timmy had the urge to tell Jimmy to stop referring to Fairy World as a computer program, but he didn't know how to explain the situation otherwise and he'd to anything to avoid losing Cosmo and Wanda, especially with Fairy World in this state.

"There's only one thing we can do," replied Timmy as he rounded on Jimmy. "We're going to have to return to Dimmsdale and fix all this from there before Vicky has the chance to overtake the city."

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Jimmy. "You said so yourself that you can't risk using Cosmo and Wanda because they would be too easily detected."

"Right, but that doesn't mean that we can't take the bridge back to Dimmsdale from here."

Jimmy was confused. "Bridge? What bridge?"

Cindy, Carl, and Sheen turned their attention towards Timmy. Only Cosmo and Wanda knew what he was talking about.

"There is a bridge that is located at the entrance to Fairy World that can take us back down to Dimmsdale," explained Timmy. "You might have seen it the first time you were here, Jimmy."

Jimmy put a finger to his chin. "Come to think of it, I do remember seeing that bridge; I just had no idea what it was for. Of course, at the time, I thought that this whole place was just a bunch of baloney and that all of its inhabitants weren't real."

"How are we going to get past Crocker, Calamitous, and Vicky and get to the bridge without them seeing us?" asked Cindy.

"I'm still trying to figure out that part," replied Timmy.

"Hey Timmy, I got an idea. How about we all eat a nice, huge bowl of chocolate pudding?" asked Cosmo.

Everyone stared at him.

"How is that going to help us get to the bridge?" asked Wanda.

"What? Oh, I was referring to what _I_ was going to do."

Everyone groaned as Wanda smacked her forehead.

"Okay, I got it. When Crocker, Calamitous, and Vicky aren't looking, we'll all make a run for the bridge," said Timmy.

Sheen looked perplexed. "What, that's it? That's something _I_ could have easily come up with."

"Then why didn't you say something?" asked Carl.

"I wanted to see if Timmy was going to come up with it first."

"Ohhhhh, that makes sense."

"So, any objections?" asked Timmy. He looked at Jimmy to see if he had any other ideas, but for once, the boy genius shook his head in reply. "Then it's settled; We'll all make a run for it when they're not looking."

"But they're the one's searching for us," replied Cindy. "We'll have to do something to divert their attention away from us so that we can make our escape."

Everyone put a hand to their chin in thought as to what should be done. Suddenly, all eyes fell upon Sheen and Cosmo. Timmy, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Wanda grinned. Sheen and Cosmo looked up to find everyone staring at them.

"What? Is my brain coming out of my ear again?" asked Cosmo. He looked to his left to find that his brain was halfway out of his ear. "You get back in there!" he yelled as he used a pinkie finger to jam it back in.

"No, Cosmo," said Wanda. "You and Sheen can distract Crocker, Calamitous, and Vicky while we make our way towards the bridge."

"Coooool! Sheen and I can use the flying, rocket-powered hotdog routine again!" Cosmo started singing the song again until Sheen interrupted him.

"No, we should think of something different this time. Something more original."

"Oooh, oooh, I know! We can have a chocolate pudding fight!"

"That would be awesome! Can I be hit first?"

"Sure!"

Cosmo and Sheen shook hands while everyone shrugged. They needed to do something, right? Timmy then walked up to the duo and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Sounds great, guys. However, I have a suggestion that could buy us even more time. So here's what you two are gonna do…"

Timmy whispered his plan in their ears as Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Wanda looked on. They wouldn't have much time left before their hiding place was found and they needed to move quickly before Vicky got to Dimmsdale before they did.

Crocker was currently lounging by the pool of his new resort/spa in his bathing suit soaking up some rays with his magic rocket launcher by his side. (How he got a bathing suit is anyone's guess. Maybe he was already wearing it.)

"Ah, there's nothing quite like a relaxing day by the pool, especially when it's a pool previously owned by FAIRY GODPARENTS!!"

He started to put some sunscreen on his nose when Calamitous carrying Jorgen's wand and Vicky entered the pool area. Behind them were the containment units holding all of the fairy's wands and Jorgen.

"Have fun ruling this world of yours, Crocker," said Calamitous. "Vicky and I are on our way to take over Retroville and Dimmsdale."

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of my sight! I have to be pampered soon by my new fairy slaves."

Crocker then picked up the launcher at his side and blasted it into the sky. The laser beam went up about 100 feet before exploding over Fairy World, sending out magical energy in every direction. This magical energy possessed a certain hypnotic effect that passed through each fairy containment unit and soon every fairy was now under Crocker's command. Jorgen's large body mass allowed him to be unaffected by the energy, and Calamitous was grateful for that anyway. He had other plans in store for the muscular fairy once Retroville was taken over.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be sitting there having these flying things at your beck and call!" yelled Vicky.

"Oh, let him enjoy the little setup that he has here. We have bigger plans to carry out anyway" said Calamitous. "Plus, seeing him in his bathing suit is starting to creep me out. I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Vicky looked at Crocker and made a face. "Yeah, me too… But he should still give me some credit!"

Crocker was getting annoyed by these interruptions to his pampering. "Fine, I'll give you your stupid credit! Thank you Vicky for getting us all here; we couldn't have done it without you. Are you happy now?"

Vicky crossed her arms and smirked. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Crocker rolled his eyes. "Pfft…redheads…"

"What was that?!"

"Hey, you guys!"

Startled, Crocker, Calamitous, and Vicky turned to the source of the voice. Standing before them were Sheen and Cosmo, each with a bowl of chocolate pudding in their hands.

"Who the heck are you two?" asked Vicky.

"Hey, one of them is a fairy!" shouted Crocker, looking at Cosmo. "How could I have missed it?" He got his launcher ready and was prepared to fire, but Sheen stopped him.

"Check this out!"

Sheen and Cosmo then dug into their bowls, scooped out huge globs of chocolate pudding, and started throwing the stuff blindly at one another. Crocker, Calamitous, and Vicky just stared at the two of them as Sheen nailed Cosmo in the eye while the green-haired fairy smacked him upside his head with a glob the size of a grapefruit. Timmy, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Wanda watched the antics from behind the safe haven of their cloud-bush. Timmy then started to count down on his fingers from five and silently prayed that the two goofballs would come through for them. Sheen and Cosmo then stopped their pudding fight and turned straight towards the trio of villains.

"Ready, Cosmo?" asked Sheen.

"Ready, Sheen," replied Cosmo.

"One, two, three!!"

The two of them then started pelting Crocker, Calamitous, and Vicky with chocolate pudding. The trio were completely taken aback and put up their hands to try to stop the onslaught of sticky, brown sweetness. Timmy and the gang then emerged from behind the cloud-bush and made a beeline for the rainbow bridge.

"C'mon, let's go, let's go!" shouted Timmy. "We got to make sure we stick together!"

Crocker caught sight of the pink-hatted boy running with Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Wanda towards the bridge and tried to aim the launcher at them.

"Turner! You're not going to get away this time! Prepare to be turned into a statue along with your little friends!"

Crocker then fired blast after blast at the gang, but kept missing every shot because of Sheen and Cosmo's aim with the globs of chocolate pudding. Cosmo kept poofing up bowl after bowl of the stuff and every so often would cram a handful into his mouth. Everyone managed to make it safely to the bridge and Timmy waved at Sheen and Cosmo to get their attention. The two then ran towards the bridge as well while they kept flinging pudding at the trio of villains. Once they made it, they all jumped onto the bridge without hesitation and slid all the way down towards Dimmsdale. Once the onslaught of pudding stopped, Crocker, Calamitous, and Vicky wiped the sticky, brown gunk out of their eyes and looked around for Timmy and his friends, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Curses! Turner and his little friends escaped! That boy will not ruin all of my hard work!" shouted Crocker.

"Your hard work?!" yelled back Vicky. "Are you forgetting who helped you and Calamitous get here in the first place? Without me, you would have never gotten here on your own!"

"I would have figured it out eventually and to make sure that this conversation doesn't get too crazy and loud with your constant yelling, I'll tell you again that it was all your doing and that we couldn't have done it without you. Satisfied?"

"Again, thank you, but what _about_ all of my constant yelling?" replied Vicky, raising her voice.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Calamitous. "Yelling at each other is not going to get us anywhere. And we really need to stop repeating things we already know about. Crocker, don't worry about Timmy Turner and his friends; Vicky and I will take care of them. Even though they got a head start, we still have the advantage. You just sit here and keep getting pampered by your fairy slaves or whatever the heck you call them. C'mon Vicky, we have cities to take over."

Calamitous then tapped the ground with Jorgen's wand-staff, and he, Vicky, Jorgen, and the containment unit filled with all of the fairy's wands disappeared in a fiery explosion. As soon as the smoke cleared, Crocker was left stunned in his pool chair covered in ash. He blinked several times and let out a few coughs.

"I really hope I don't have to get used to that..." he muttered.

--

**Things are about to get very crazy for our heroes! Will Timmy be able to wish everything back to normal or will he and his friends be destroyed by Calamitous and Vicky? Will Crocker eventually have to get used to the fiery explosions caused by Jorgen's wand-staff? Only time will tell! I'll get Chapter 9 out as soon as I can and don't forget to review!**


	9. Big Trouble and an Unexpected Ally

***sneaks in quietly* **

**Uhhhhh, eheheheh... I cannot tell you guys how sorry I am for not updating a hell of a lot sooner than this. College, work, social activities, and overall ineptitude have greatly contributed to the hiatus of this story. I haven't updated for more than two years, so I finally present to all of my fans the ninth chapter of the JTPH 4. 16 1/2 pages in Microsoft Word - more than double than what I usually put out for a regular chapter. Hopefully, this will satiate my fans' need for a new chapter until I can get the next one out. Until then, enjoy the ninth installment of this story! =) **

***sneaks out quietly before the fans come after him with torches and pitchforks***

* * *

The slide down to Earth from Fairy World would have been much more exhilarating if everyone's lives weren't at stake and Cosmo and Wanda were not in such danger. It wasn't long before everyone touched ground and Sheen let out a whoop of excitement.

"Man, that was awesome! Let's do that again!"

"How about let's not and say we did," replied Timmy. "As much fun as that slide is, we don't have the time to mess around. Calamitous, Crocker, and Vicky are gonna show up at any second! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that everything was fixed and that those three don't remember anything that happened!"

Cosmo and Wanda smiled and raised their wands to grant the wish, but a farting sound was heard and the wands went limp.

"Aaaahh! What happened?"

"Something must be interfering with our magic!" explained Wanda. "And there doesn't appear to be a signal coming from the Big Wand!"

Timmy's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Indeed, up in Fairy World, Crocker took it upon himself to change the Big Wand into a giant statue of himself even though the fairies were all under his control anyway.

"Ahhh, that's better," he replied as a fairy brought him a strawberry milkshake and he glanced up at the statue. "This place needs more me, and what better way to liven things up around here than a towering statue glorifying all that is Denzel Q. Crocker!"

Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy was about to have a nervous breakdown from the situation until Jimmy slapped him across the face.

"Thanks, dude," replied Timmy as he rubbed his cheek.

"Anytime."

"So, what do we do now that Cosmo and Wanda can't help us?" asked Cindy.

"We're gonna have to go back to Fairy World and fix everything from there, unfortunately," replied Timmy. "Once the Big Wand is operational again, then Cosmo and Wanda can fix everything. However, Tootie has the orb to get back there and until we find her, we're stuck."

"Where would she most likely be?"

"The last time I saw her was in my room before I entered the portal to Fairy World. With any luck, she'll still be there."

"Wait, she was at the house?" asked Cindy. "Where was she?"

"I think she had been standing outside the door the whole time that we were talking. She claimed she heard a good deal of our conversation."

Cindy's eyes widened.

"…Did she say anything about me?"

Timmy sighed. "Yeah, she did. She started talking about her love for me and how all the girls that I've met would never truly love me the way that she does and that they would just be using me. I think that she's just talking crazy."

Cindy bit her lip and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Umm, Timmy, about that…"

"Right now, she's our only hope to get back to Fairy World and as much as I don't want to face her, I'm gonna have to, but at least I'll have you guys to back me up. C'mon, there's no time to lose!"

Timmy then ran off in the direction of his house with Jimmy, Sheen, Cosmo, and Wanda close behind. Carl was about to follow them when he noticed that Cindy looked upset about something.

"Something wrong, Cindy?"

"No…I'm fine. C'mon, Timmy's probably waiting for us."

She then ran after the rest of the group with Carl right behind her. Something told him that she wasn't telling the truth, but he didn't press the matter any further.

Meanwhile, Calamitous and Vicky appeared in the center of Dimmsdale along with Jorgen and the wands amongst the towering skyscrapers.

"Hmm, this looks like the perfect place…" noted Calamitous as he glanced around the area.

"Man, I don't think I'll ever get used to being shifted from one place to another like that," muttered Vicky as she massaged her forehead. "Ugh, why are we here?"

"Because the center of a city is always the best place to start taking it over. If we were to take over Dimmsdale from anywhere other than the center, we wouldn't have the maximum effect of enslaving its inhabitants."

Vicky raised an eyebrow. "…Wouldn't we still be able to do it no matter where we were? As long as you have that wand thing and say something like, 'I wish I could take over Dimmsdale and enslave all its inhabitants', it would still work."

Calamitous glared at her and raised Jorgen's wand-staff threateningly. "Do not question my ways, Vicky!"

The redhead rolled her eyes and buffed her fingernails on her shirt. "Pffft, whatever…"

"It will never work, Calamitous!" Jorgen shouted from his unit. "Even though you do have all of my magic at your disposal, Turner and his friends will show up and defeat you! They did it last time and they can do it again!"

"My dear Jorgen, if Buck-Toothed Boy and his cohorts happen to show up I'll just blast them to kingdom come with your device. Besides, they don't even know where we are."

"Hey, destroying the twerp is my job!" shouted Vicky as she grabbed the wand-staff out of Calamitous' grasp. "Plus, this is my city so I'll be the one enslaving its inhabitants!"

She then tapped the wand-staff on the ground and waited for a blast of energy or a flash of light or something to let her know that the city was now under her control. One minute went by. Then two. Nothing.

"What the heck is wrong with this thing?" she shouted angrily.

"Maybe you need to let me do it," replied Calamitous. "After all, I am the one who got us down here in the first place."

"What makes you so qualified to make it work? Anyone can do teleportation, but it takes skill to make it do other things. Let's not forget who got us to that Fairy World place or whatever it's called with that Game Buddy. If I didn't step in and do something, we would still have been in the twerp's bedroom pressing buttons until our thumbs fell off!"

"Maybe you just need to shut up!" fired back Calamitous.

"Make me!"

"Or maybe the Big Wand is not operational, Einstein!" yelled Jorgen, butting into the heated conversation between the two. "You ever think of that? That crazy teacher with the ear on his neck, which I might add is quite creepy, probably did something stupid to it. If the Big Wand is not working, then my wand won't work so your plan has failed before it even began!"

Calamitous turned to glare at Jorgen before angrily shouting skyward.

"CROCCCCKERRRRR!"

Up in Fairy World, Crocker perked up in his pool chair and raised his sunglasses.

"Hmm, I thought I just heard someone angrily shout my surname… Oh well, it was probably just the wind. More fanning me with palm fronds, fairy slaves!"

He then lay back in his chair and took another slurp of his smoothie. Meanwhile, Calamitous was pacing back and forth in the middle of the street while cars and trucks were piling up around him. Vicky stood off to the side with Jorgen and was just about to shout something vulgar at the bald genius until he abruptly stopped his pacing.

"Alright, if Crocker wants to be like that and ruin everything I've planned from the beginning, then so be it. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him from the start, or at least kept better watch over him…"

"So, now what do we do?" asked Vicky. "We obviously can't continue your plan if none of those things work anymore." She jerked a thumb at the containment unit filled with wands. "Any other bright ideas?"

Calamitous put a finger to his chin and grinned evilly.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

* * *

Timmy and Company finally made it to the Turner house and ran upstairs to the ten-year-old's bedroom hoping that Tootie would still be there. Timmy's face fell when he didn't see any sign of her and he started panicking.

"Hey, don't worry, Timmy," reassured Sheen as he slapped him on the back. "Maybe she went to the grocery store or the doctor's office or something."

Timmy glared back at him. "And how would that make me not worry? Do you have any idea how many grocery stores and doctor's offices there are in this city? Not to mention how big Wall-to-Wall-Mart is. She could be anywhere and she is the only one who has the device to get us back to Fairy World!"

He starting panicking again and it was Cosmo this time who slapped him across the face.

"Heh, thanks, Cosmo."

"Anytime, Timmy! Whenever you need a good slap across the face, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Um…yeah, I'll remember that next time…"

Timmy rubbed his head while he tried to assess the situation.

"Okay, Cosmo and Wanda's wands don't work because the Big Wand is not operational so I can't fix this mess and Tootie is nowhere to be found so we can't get back to Fairy World anyway. Yep, we're doomed."

"Maybe she's somewhere else in your house like in your basement or the attic?" suggested Carl. "She might not know that we're here."

"No, I know Tootie and if she was around she would be in this room right now staring me in the face. Watch, I'll prove it to you." Timmy then cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted out his bedroom door. "Hey Tootie, I want to be your boyfriend and have you smother me with kisses right now!" Silence. A cricket chirped a few times until it fell through a hole in the floor to its death right after Cosmo named it Bolbi. "See? If she was anywhere in this house, and I mean _anywhere_, one second would not have passed before she would have tackled me."

"Hmm, I see your point…"

"Sooo, any idea what we can do now, Timmy?" asked Jimmy. "We can't just walk around town trying to find her. It would take hours even if we split up and I'm assuming that we don't have that kind of time."

Cindy smirked at Jimmy and ruffled his hair.

"What's the matter? Can't use that big head of yours for a brain blast that can help us out?"

Jimmy readjusted his hair and glared at her.

"Watch it, Vortex. Just because I'm at a slight impasse on what to do next doesn't mean that I can't use a brain blast. I think that Timmy should be the one to lead us here judging by how this is his city and dimension after all."

Cindy just shrugged and cast Timmy a knowing look that told him she agreed with Jimmy. If anyone knew this place and its secret locations the most out of all of them, it was Timmy.

Timmy sighed and glanced at his friends and fairies. "Okay, just give me a minute to think."

Sheen glanced at the digital clock on Timmy's nightstand and slapped him on the back. "You have exactly sixty seconds. GO!"

"Sheen, that's usually considered an expression," admonished Jimmy. "Just give him some time; he'll think of something."

"Alright, but if he takes longer than a minute to come up with something, then he should have told us he needed more time."

A mix of sighs and groans followed.

"…What?"

Timmy ignored Sheen's comments and his friends' annoyed responses as he started to pace the floor. They were all in a tight spot; without Tootie, they didn't have the orb and without the orb, there was no way to get back to Fairy World. He could call on Mark Chang for assistance, but he really didn't want to explain to everyone how he knew a tentacled alien. It would only bring up more questions that couldn't be answered quickly, but the more Timmy thought about it, the more Mark might be their only option. Searching Dimmsdale or worse, Vicky's house, for Tootie would probably waste time and Timmy already tried bringing her to him. It was now or never. The pacing abruptly stopped and he turned to his anxiously awaiting friends.

"Guys, I have a plan."

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's not going to work!"

"And I'm telling you that it will!"

Vicky massaged the bridge of her nose and glared at Calamitous. "Your memory must already be going. Did you not see what happened when we tried to use that wand thing earlier?"

"Yes I did, and my theory suggests that Jorgen's wand will be operational once more if the smaller wands from the containment unit are combined with its power. Maybe _your_ memory is the one that's going."

Vicky narrowed her eyes at the pint-sized genius and rolled up her sleeves for a fight.

"Listen here ya little twerp. I've just about had it with you and your insults. That crazy teacher is one thing; I can handle him because I see him on a nearly daily basis as creepy as that sounds, but you, you're from a different universe and you're crossing a very thin line. From now on, I'm going to be making the decisions."

Calamitous opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it. He quickly glanced over at Jorgen in his unit and noticed the fairy hastily putting away a bag of popcorn, as if he had found the previous conversation to be entertaining. How he had managed to obtain the bag of popcorn was a mystery that even Calamitous didn't want to investigate. He was really in a quandary. Vicky was running the show now and he didn't get the chance to test his theory about the wands. It had to work; he knew it. However, with Vicky barking orders at him, he wasn't going to get some alone time to test anything and she wasn't going to listen to reasoning. He was stumped on what to do now until an idea hit him. It was so utterly simple that he was surprised he didn't think of it sooner. Maybe it was because he couldn't concentrate with Vicky yelling at him, but now he knew she had to listen to him. The plan depended on it and he was still in charge.

"Oh, Vicky."

The redhead spun around and glared at him.

"What is it?"

"Since you declared that you'll be making the decisions from now on, what is our first course of action?"

Vicky opened her mouth to shout at him, but then closed it. She opened it again, but then closed it again. Calamitous thought she looked like a fish doing that and mentally chuckled.

"Well?"

"Give me a minute here, okay?"

Vicky continued to give him an icy glare, but it wasn't long before realization set in. She didn't have a plan and Calamitous was really the only one who did. She didn't want to admit it, either to him or to herself, but she was stuck and had absolutely no idea what to do next. She bowed her head in defeat and mumbled a statement that Calamitous had been waiting to hear.

"Can you speak up a little? I couldn't quite catch that."

Vicky slowly tilted her head up and gave him a defeated glare.

"I don't have a plan."

Calamitous grinned and mentally high-fived himself.

"I thought so. My plan with those wand things is the only one we've got and unless you've thought of something better in the past ten seconds, we're going with my idea. Any objections?"

Vicky slowly shook her head and massaged the bridge of her nose. She hated when others were right. Jorgen had been listening to the conversation the entire time and when talk returned to the wands he sneered at Calamitous.

"You're wasting your time, Calamitous. What makes you so sure that your plan will work, huh?"

Calamitous grinned at him and tapped the side of his head, indicating his brain.

"This, my good man. It has never failed me in the past before."

"Ha! What about Turner and his little friends? They had no trouble defeating you last time."

"Yes, but that was interference caused by some buck-toothed friend of Neutron's and the rest of their simple-minded friends. My brain has never failed me in the planning department."

Calamitous then grabbed Jorgen's wand staff and walked over to the containment unit with all of the fairy's wands. There was a very small amount of magic left in the wand, but it was enough to unlock the unit and the smaller wands spilled out onto the pavement. Calamitous inspected the star on top of the wand staff and found it to be hinged there, like there was an opening beneath it. Sure enough, after prying the star back, Calamitous found a hollow opening in the staff and grinned triumphantly. He then grabbed a handful of the wands on the pavement and began stuffing them into the staff. Immediately, he felt magical power coursing through the staff and knew he needed more to make it fully operational. Jorgen was dumbstruck that his wand staff was glowing and that the puny fairies' wands were actually giving it power.

"No, it cannot possibly be true! Why didn't I think of that?"

Calamitous whirled on him with a sneer.

"Because I beat you to it, that's why. And now if you'll excuse me, I have two universes to combine and take over."

The last of the wands were stuffed into the staff and the star on top of it glowed brightly, almost as bright as the sun. Calamitous held it over his head and knew he had tremendous power at his disposal once again. Vicky was actually impressed and clapped a few times.

"With Jorgen's wand staff in my possession with all of its magical power, I can combine Dimmsdale and Retroville together and take over the latter. I assume you still want to be ruler of the former, Vicky?"

"Heck yeah, I do!"

Calamitous grinned and suddenly slammed the wand staff on the ground, creating a massive shockwave and a space/time rift of violet-colored energy in the process. The shockwave radiated out in all directions and buildings everywhere shook from the intensity. Calamitous threw back his head and laughed while Vicky watched on smirking and Jorgen assessed the situation with a frantic look on his face.

* * *

"That's your plan? The dump? We're going to the dump?"

Jimmy ran alongside Timmy as the group ran towards Dimmsdale Dump.

"Listen, I know someone there who can help us get back to Fairy World. He has a, uh, spaceship that can get us there."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at Timmy.

"A spaceship? What is he? Some kind of alien?"

"Eheheheheh… yeah."

Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks and stared hard at Timmy. Timmy stopped running too and started to sweat. Carl, Sheen, and Cindy stopped too and Cosmo and Wanda started whistling innocently. Maybe this wasn't such a great plan after all. No one had time to reply though as a massive shockwave threw them all off their feet and into the dump where they crashed into thin air. The area warped and rippled as if an invisible force field was in effect and soon the shield was lifted as a large spacecraft came into view. A metallic door opened and a long ramp extended out into the dump while a thick white fog obscured a familiar tentacled figure, at least to Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. Sheen and Carl hid behind Jimmy while Cindy watched on with a look of mild intrigue. Once the fog had cleared and the figure came into full view, he let out of whoop of excitement.

"TIMMY TURNER! …'Sup? I haven't seen you, in like, so long annnnnnd…you've brought some friends with you. Wassup friends of Timmy Turner? I'm sure you are fairly familiar with the greatest warrior in the universe?"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and turned to Timmy.

"The greatest warrior in the universe?"

"Well, yeeaah! He defeated the dreaded chocolate which is, like, the ultimate evil!"

"…The dreaded chocolate?"

"Dude, that echo of yours is, like, sooo three years ago. Yes, the dreaded chocolate! The most hated and vilest thing in the entire universe!"

All eyes were on Timmy and he could only chuckle nervously.

"Ehhhhhh, long story. Best suited for another time when the fates of our lives and universes are not at stake. And I think you mean it's the most hated and vilest thing on your _planet_, Mark, not the entire universe because people here love the stuff, especially me!"

"And that is why you, Timmy Turner, are the greatest warrior in the universe!" shouted Mark as he raised his tentacles in the air.

Timmy rolled his eyes and pointed at his friends and fairies.

"Listen, the reason that my friends and I are here is that we need you to take us to Fairy World so that we can repair the Big Wand and I can fix the mess that's been created."

Mark just stared at him and rubbed his domed head with a tentacle.

"Uhhhh, what's Fairy World…?"

"It's the, uh, place where my fairy programs are from. I'll tell you exactly where it is, but we need to go there, like now."

"Sure, no prob. It's not like it's underground or anything, right?"

"Nope. It's up in space right above Earth."

"Perfect! Well, just step inside and I'll have you at Fairy World in no time."

Before anyone could move though, a bright purple curtain of magic swept across the area and Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen found themselves back in their three-dimensional forms.

"HUH?"

"We're back to our other forms?" asked Cindy, looking down at herself. "But how?"

"Awwww. I'm bulgy again…" moaned Sheen. "Which is not necessarily a bad thing…" he added, grinning.

"Hey, wait a minute…I'm bulgy again too…" said Timmy. Indeed, he looked exactly like how he did the last time he visited Retroville, which was just that morning.

"Uhhhh, Turner…? Why am I all large and fat like you and your friends…?" asked Mark, inspecting himself. If the tentacled alien had anything really freaky happen to him in his lifetime before, this would surely rank high on the list.

"Hey, we're not fat!" retorted Cindy. "At least I don't think so…" she added, looking down at herself.

"You look fine to me, Cindy," smiled Jimmy.

Cindy returned the smile with a slight blush.

"Uhhhh, I have to get back to you on that one, Mark," replied Timmy. "Right now, we need to get up to Fairy World before anything else happens."

"Uh, about that, Turner… I uh, just remembered something really important…"

"What's that?"

"…I'm outta fuel…"

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell us this before?"

Mark looked uneasy and rubbed his domed head with a tentacle.

"Welllll…I didn't think it was that important at the time… Plus, I kinda wanted to use my new teleportation module that would allow me to instantly pilot the ship to your Fairy World place, but that requires fuel too."

"Oh, great…"

"Can anything else possibly go wrong?" shouted Sheen as he collapsed to his knees.

Cosmo scratched the back of his head with his now three-dimensional wand, as he and Wanda had changed again too.

"Ehh, when somebody says that, doesn't that usually mean that something _will_ possibly go wrong?"

Wanda smacked her forehead.

"Thank you for that enlightening observation, Mr. Points-Out-The -Obvious-A-Lot. And I usually reserve that title for Timmy."

"Hey!"

Just at that moment, another large earthquake shook the dump, but unbeknownst to them, it also shook the entire city along with Retroville. The force was so violent that everyone was thrown into the air and crashed onto the ground, but things looked radically different now. Dimmsdale now looked 3-D and everyone was back to their 2-D forms.

"Alright, I'm flat again!" cheered Mark as he happily raised his tentacles into the air.

"I know! Ain't it great?" shouted Sheen as he whooped with joy.

The group ignored their antics and instead focused on the two earthquakes, why they had radically changed forms, and why Dimmsdale now looked so bulgy. There had to be some explanation, right?

Meanwhile, Tootie and Libby had been strolling down the sidewalk in Retroville after giving the former pigtail-haired girl a brand new makeover consisting of new outfits to go with her new look. They too noticed the strange earthquakes and bright purple curtain of magic that changed their forms from 3-D to 2-D and then back again.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Tootie. She was wearing her new ruby red sundress and matching clips to keep the hair out of her eyes. A few more new clothes were safely tucked away in the shopping bags clutched in her hands. Libby scratched her head through her new sunhat and shifted her shopping bags to her other hand.

"Maybe Jimmy had something to do with it or even Timmy, for that matter," she replied.

"Heh, at this point, I guess anything's possible."

Libby massaged her forehead and both girls jumped in surprise as they surveyed their surroundings. Even though they had returned to their 3-D forms, Retroville had not. Everything was now in 2-D, save for its citizens.

"Now that's just weird…" muttered Libby.

"It kinda looks like…Dimmsdale."

Tootie really didn't know what to think. She was still trying to adjust to this new bulgy look and this sudden switch wasn't helping much.

"I think we should go investigate. If it really is Jimmy and possibly Timmy causing all of this, we should definitely check on them." Tootie paused suddenly and looked down at herself. "I just hope that my new look will grab Timmy's attention. Do you really think I look great, Libby?"

"Girl, if Timmy doesn't trip over his own tongue trying to get to you, I don't know what will grab his attention."

She flashed Tootie a smile and the girl returned it.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Without waiting another moment, both girls sprinted to the source of the disturbance hoping to get to Jimmy and Timmy before anything else happened. Meanwhile, Timmy and Company along with Mark had left the dump and headed towards the source of the earthquakes. They feared that Calamitous was behind them somehow and vowed to put a stop to his plans before things got really out of control.

"Nice disguise, uh, Mark, right?" said Jimmy. "You'll probably blend in a lot better looking like that."

Mark had used his fake-i-fier to turn himself into his elementary school persona so passerby didn't start asking too many questions.

"Yeah, I've used this disguise many times before when I attended Turner's school. The main reason is so that I can hide from this hideous creature named Princess Man-DIE. She wants to, like, MARRY me and make me her husband and stuff, but I only have eyes for the bodacious Vic-kay. Oh, and your name's Fudgehead, right?"

Cosmo smiled and high-fived him while Cindy giggled. Jimmy looked annoyed and glared at Mark.

"My name's Jimmy. Jim-my. Not Fudgehead."

"I dunno, bro. You kinda look like a Fudgehead to me."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, obviously fed up with the nickname. Cindy smiled and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jimmy. You'll still be known as Nerdtron to me."

"Heh, thanks, Cindy…I think."

"I think the commotion came from this direction, guys," said Timmy.

He rounded a corner and was met with a very frightening sight. Calamitous was standing in the middle of a four-way intersection laughing manically while Jorgen's wand staff was wedged deep in the pavement. Bright purple streams of magic were radiating from the star on top and criss-crossing the sky above everyone. Vicky was standing off to the side rubbing her hands together and grinning evilly while Jorgen watched on in horror.

"Aw, crud…"

When the ceremony was complete, Calamitous removed the wand staff from the pavement and created a second one before handing it to Vicky.

"Here you go, Vicky. I'm confident, although not too fairly, that you'll be able to handle things from here on out."

"Heh, thanks…I think."

Vicky took the wand with some uncertainty before testing its weight in her hands. It didn't weigh any different than when she held Calamitous' earlier and she was happy about the convenience. Rather than holding it above her head in some dramatic pose, she opted to just give one of her trademark evil grins while firmly grasping it.

"Claiming this city as my own will be a piece of cake."

Throughout these turn of events, Timmy and Company were hiding behind a conveniently-placed mailbox, trashcan, and sidewalk tree. Every so often, Timmy and Jimmy would poke their heads out to see if they were being watched, which, thank goodness, they weren't. Both of Vicky and Calamitous' wands were pulsing with light and a large trans-dimensional rift of purple-colored magic separated Dimmsdale from Retroville. Everyone could clearly see the buildings of Retroville on the other side of the rift, but they looked to be more flat and colorful, like how Dimmsdale used to look.

"As if things weren't crazy enough…" muttered Timmy.

"Oh, trust me, they could be a heck of a lot crazier!" exclaimed Cosmo. "All we'll need is a few dozen beach balls, some bubble wrap, and another giant, flying, rocket-powered hotdog!"

Sheen laughed and high-fived him while everyone frantically told him to quiet down.

"Do you want us to get found out, Cosmo?" whispered Wanda. "And I don't think I need to ask how all those things would make things crazier. Knowing you, it really wouldn't take much, despite all those things you said."

"Heh, ya got that right! And does anyone sense some really powerful magic close by? Like _really_ powerful?"

Wanda perked up and looked around.

"What do you mean, Cosmo? In case you've forgotten, which you probably have, none of our wands work except for Jorgen's, which I'm still puzzled by."

"That's precisely what Timmy and I are trying to find out," replied Jimmy. "If your Big Wand is indeed non-functioning, and I know for a fact that Jorgen's wand also runs on the same power, then how are Calamitous and Vicky able to use it? Hmm, there's gotta be some explanation…"

"Uh, remind us again how Jorgen's wand-thingy runs on the same power?" asked Carl.

"When I was in Fairy World during my very first visit, I witnessed Crocker knocking over the Big Wand and all of the little wands and his wand staff stopped working. Of course, when he tried attacking Crocker using just his muscles, he got turned into a Schnauzer and the rest is history, so to speak."

"Yeah, well, I don't want history repeating itself as much as you guys want it to, which I can probably safely say is next to nothing," replied Timmy. "We're trying to decide if another diversion is a good idea so we can get those wand-staffs. No magic means we'll have to improvise."

During this exchange in conversation, Cosmo was scratching the back of his head with his wand, trying to figure out how he was sensing some really powerful magic nearby. He casually glanced at Wanda and gauged her reaction. She didn't seem to be showing any signs that something was off and he inwardly smiled. Could this be one of the few times he noticed something before she did? The current events must have been really messing with his thought process. Before any more time passed, he knew he had to voice his opinions.

"Uh, Wanda… Is it possible that since the Big Wand is no longer working that Calamitous used all of the fairy's wands to power Jorgen's wand-staff with what little power they had left?"

Wanda's eyes suddenly widened and she slowly turned to face her husband.

"…What did you say?"

"All I'm saying is that it might be possible that the reason why Jorgen's wand-staff has magical power is because all of the fairy's wands are giving it that power."

Wanda continued to stare at him and Timmy and Company joined in once they paid closer attention to the conversation.

"…What? Why are you all staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

He frantically began to swipe at his face, the notion that he had said something incredibly smart vanishing instantly. Wanda was the first to break the silence and she suddenly seized his shoulders.

"Cosmo, that's it! That's the answer! You're a genius!"

Cosmo stopped his swiping and looked at her quizzically.

"I am? Uh, I mean, of course I am!"

He tried poofing up a supersuit with a large capital "G" for 'Genius' on the front, but frowned when he couldn't and angrily waved his wand.

"Nnngh! Gaaah! Why…won't…this…thing…work?"

Wanda grabbed his wand and refocused his attention.

"Because the Big Wand is still down and Calamitous and Vicky both have magic at their disposal all because they're using the remaining magic stored in everyone's wands!"

"Sooooo, I was right?"

"Of course you were!"

"Awesome!"

He pumped his fist into the air and proceeded to high-five everyone until Timmy stopped him.

"So, we're basically majorly doomed, right?" replied the pink-hatted boy.

Cosmo nodded enthusiastically until he realized what he was doing.

"Oh, wait, that's not good at all…"

"…Double crud…"

Things were just going from bad to worse for everyone. On top of Timmy almost having his third nervous breakdown of the day, Vicky didn't waste any time using her new magic to mind-control Dimmsdale's citizens. The fact that they were so curious about what was going on in the middle of the city was drawing them right into her clutches like moths to a flame. It was a pretty hectic situation. Meanwhile, on the other side of the rift, Libby and Tootie were rapidly approaching Dimmsdale when Libby thrust out her arm in front of Tootie and told her to hide. The two of them ducked behind a two-dimensional mailbox just as Calamitous with Jorgen walked past them carrying the muscular fairy's wand-staff. He had a clearly sinister look on his face that practically screamed he was up to no good. Libby watched him head into the middle of town and start blasting people with the wand, also putting them under mind-control.

"Calamitous… And he has Jorgen's wand thingamajig. Definitely not good…"

"Is he an enemy of yours or something?" whispered Tootie. She obviously had never met the guy before, but she noticed how concerned Libby looked.

"Yeah, he is. Probably the biggest enemy we've ever faced as a group, my friends and I. He's just so persistent in his schemes and he's come so close multiple times at eliminating us. He's bad news, Tootie."

Tootie gulped and silently watched as Retroville's citizens were enslaved by mind-control. She desperately wanted to help them, but she couldn't bring herself to face someone that would even rival her sister - alone. Granted, she had Libby with her, but they were both unprepared to fight such a formidable enemy. They had to reach Timmy first. When the coast was clear, they made a break for the rift, praying that help would be close by on the other side.

* * *

**We've pretty much reached the climax of this story and Chapter 10 will be the regroup of all the characters, plus the big showdown between the heroes and villains. Oh, and I thought that Mark would be a great addition to this story. =) He needs more appearances than what he's usually given, although his appearance in Wishology was awesome. Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	10. Part 1: A Plan Is Set Into Motion

**Author's Note:** HELLO, ALL! I'm back and better than ever! It's taken me more than three years to get this chapter written and I'll be damned if I let another day go by where it's not posted. To all my loyal fans, you deserve the very best from what this story has to offer and it's my job as a writer to get these chapters out to you in a timely fashion. For all your patience and dedication to the continuation of this story, I present to you Chapter 10 of the JTPH 4! It's taken me thirty-four pages (yes, you read that correctly) in Microsoft Word to write out everything I wanted to say about this chapter. The continuation was way too long to contain within one named chapter, so it's been broken up into two parts! I hope you guys enjoy the effort I put into this! And don't forget to review!

* * *

"I can't believe you, Dear!"

"Aww, but Honey, I told them it was an accident!"

"That's what you told them the last time you broke the Sacred Silver Sharpener and it caused us to be hung from our ankles in a Canadian Prison! Again!"

At this, Mr. Turner broke down and fell to his knees in the parking lot, sobbing.

"Gah, you're so right! Why can't I ever be more careful with such important objects?!"

Mrs. Turner looked down at her husband with pity and patted his shoulder.

"Actually, it wasn't so bad this time. I even managed to get some exercise done while we were hanging in there. I would have gotten to my 500th sit-up/pull-up if the guards hadn't come in and released us."

"Hey, you're right!" shouted Mr. Turner as he jumped to his feet, all traces of sadness vanishing from his face. "And I would have gotten to my 100th if I only had half of the stamina you did! Just look at this taut tummy!" He then lifted up his shirt and patted his belly. "I can't wait to show Timmy!"

Mrs. Turner rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should do him the courtesy of not showing off our incredibly sculpted stomach muscles."

"Awwww…"

"Well, anyway, we might as well head back home to Dimmsdale and Timmy. We still have a lot of hours left before we're scheduled to be back."

"Heyyyyy! Why don't we head back to Dimmsdale, but not check on Timmy, and spend the rest of the day at the Cake and Bacon?! Besides, Timmy will be perfectly fine with Vicky. It's not like she ended up merging the city with another one from a totally different dimension and/or universe, right?"

Mrs. Turner giggled and playfully waved away the notion with her hand.

"Oh, of course not, Dear! That would be ridiculous."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Both of them eagerly hopped into the car and began the long drive back to Dimmsdale, completely unaware of its current state. Meanwhile, in Retroville, Hugh Neutron had finally woken up from his fainting spell and sat up on the kitchen floor rubbing his head.

"Wow, that sure was some dream I had. Trying to handle one wife is crazy enough, but trying to handle two of them would be downright crazy…"

"I heard that."

Judy Neutron had just woken up and was rubbing her head while glaring at her husband.

"Oh, Sugar Booger, you know I was just teasing about that. I love having you around and helping me deal with my numerous quirks! I don't think I would be able to do it on my own…"

Mrs. Neutron smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry about it so much. Right now, we have an imposter running around and I won't rest until I'm absolutely certain that she's some creation of Jimmy's whereby he will get rid of her immediately! I will not have a repeat of that Maternotron incident in my house!"

"I'm not entirely sure the imposter was a robot of you, Sugar Booger. It looked awfully lifelike…"

"Regardless, I still don't want it on the loose. Then again… If there were two of me, I would be able to get a lot more done around here and still have plenty of time for relaxation… No, no… We've got to find her and put an end to this."

"Alright, but where do you suppose she would have gone?"

"Hmmm, I'd say she went into town. Call it a gut instinct."

Hugh nodded and helped his wife to her feet, but instantly let go in shock. Judy landed on the floor with a thud and crossed her arms.

"Now, why did you do that?"

"Uh, honey, when did we get brightly-colored wallpaper…?"

"What are you talking about…?"

Judy gasped and slowly climbed to her feet as Hugh pointed to the walls in their kitchen. They were all bright, pastel-colored and looking around the room, they saw that _everything _was colored like the walls. It reminded them of the 2.5D universe they were in not too long ago, only they now had remained unchanged from their 3D forms.

"What on Earth…? What happened to my lovely wallpaper? Do you think that imposter of me did this?"

Hugh didn't know what to think about the brightly-colored wallpaper. In fact, he had since wandered from the kitchen in search of his duck collection to see if they had changed too. Sure enough, all of his wooden ducks had much brighter colors than their more toned-down usual look. He didn't know whether or not to be happy that they looked so…colorful, or be upset that they looked less…lifelike.

"Hugh? Hugh, where are you?"

"In the living room, Honey, examining my duck collection. Don't worry though; they're fine, albeit more colorful than usual, but oh well. No damage done as far as I can tell."

Judy walked into the living room and put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"I really don't think now's the time to be focusing on your duck collection, as colorful as they look. We need to find my imposter and Jimmy. My maternal instincts are telling me that he's in some serious danger right now."

Hugh sighed and petted his ducks one final time.

"Oh, alright. But, you know, Jimmy has gotten himself into some pretty serious situations before and always manages to set things right again. Don't tell me you're starting to lose faith in our little Jimbo."

"Well, no, but even Jimmy can sometimes get in over his head and needs help. Besides, I'm not too fond of the way our house looks now and would like it changed back as soon as possible."

"Ah, it's not that bad, Sugar Booger. It actually reminds me of that world we were in recently. You remember; that world where we were almost flat, but not quite flat. And we met those other people; I think they were the parents of a friend of Jimmy's or something."

Judy put a hand to her chin in thought.

"Hmm, yes, I do remember that place. Of those 'other people', the husband asked if I knew that I had a mole on the back of my leg… Really, now. However, I do believe you are right, Dear. Wasn't their son named Timmy?"

"Jimmy… Timmy… You know, I'm starting to see a pattern here…"

Judy rolled her eyes again at her husband.

"Similar-sounding names aside, I do want to find our son and figure out just what is going on around here as quickly as possible."

"Alright, Sugar Booger, but do you think we could get some pie while we search for Jimmy? It's been a while since I last tasted one of your delicious fruit-filled pastries."

"As soon as we find Jimmy, I'll bake enough pies to rival that of your collection the day that Jimmy's nanobots went haywire and tried to delete the entire city."

Hugh immediately licked his lips in anticipation while he rubbed his hands together.

"An even more endless supply of pie! I'll be set for the next three months!"

Judy just smiled and shook her head at his childishness. Meanwhile, as the Turners were rapidly approaching Dimmsdale, they began to take notice of their strange transitioning from 2D to 3D forms while everything else remained in 2D.

"Uh, honey…" began Mr. Turner. "Do you notice anything strange going on right now?"

"…You mean the fact that we both look like some hideously-disfigured creatures from a horror movie?"

"Oh, good! I was afraid that it was just me! You know, I actually think I look more handsome now with this new body!"

Mr. Turner grinned at himself in the car's rearview mirror and waggled his eyebrows. Mrs. Turner rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, as positively handsome as you may look, I'm not entirely sure that I like the look for myself. I look too…bulgy."

"That's only because you haven't fully appreciated how beautiful you look right now!"

Mr. Turner suddenly paled and shrank back from his wife's sharp gaze.

"Uhhh, what I meant to say was…"

"Oh, so you don't think that I looked beautiful before this transformation; is that what you're saying?"

"No! I mean yes! GAH, I mean no!"

"So, now you're saying that I don't look beautiful at all?"

Mrs. Turner continued to glare at her husband while Mr. Turner started to sweat profusely. After a few seconds, he managed to blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

"I love you, Honey. And you always look beautiful to me, no matter what kind of transformation you undertake."

Mrs. Turner wasn't quite expecting that answer and raised an eyebrow, but still smiled and hugged her husband.

"Thank you, Dear. Just remember that if you ever claim that I'm not beautiful, I'll spill every single one of your little secrets in front of Mr. Dinkleberg."

"GASP! You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Mrs. Turner just smirked at her husband who kept sweating and gulped nervously as they rapidly made their way back towards Dimmsdale and the Cake and Bacon. The landscape then abruptly changed back to 3D just as they switched back to their 2D forms again. Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, Timmy and Company were trying to come up with a plan to stop Vicky and Crocker. The face-off against Calamitous would have to be put on hold until those two could be relieved of their wand-staffs and their magical power transferred to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Awww, gas planet, I sure wish Goddard was here to provide some options to help us stop our greatest enemies," said Jimmy.

Cosmo and Wanda started to raise their wands at the words 'I sure wish', but stopped and glanced at each other sadly. It would be a heck of a lot easier to have a new member of the party who could really provide some help, but even if their magic wasn't completely drained, they were still only obligated to grant wishes to Timmy. Unless, of course, he loaned them to Jimmy for something.

"Alright, we've both been trying to put our heads together for the past half-hour to think of a plan that doesn't end in some kind of failure, and we've got nothing to show for it," said Timmy.

"Uh, maybe you two would be getting better results if you actually put your heads together," Sheen pointed out. "Like this…"

He then head-butted Carl who stumbled backwards into Cindy.

"OWWW! SHEEN!"

"HEY, WATCH IT, ULTRA-GEEK!"

"Uh, whoops… Sorry…"

"Bwahahaha! You're shenanigans would fit in perfectly on Yugopotamia!" laughed Mark. "You should totally come visit us sometime!"

He then briefly changed back to his alien form before picking up Sheen with a tentacle and slamming him onto the sidewalk.

"Will you guys keep it down?!" admonished Jimmy. "We don't want to attract attention to ourselves!"

"Sorry, dude…" replied Mark as he changed back to his human form. "Just trying to lighten things up a bit, ya know?"

Sheen then stood up and groggily shook his head a few times.

"Yeah, sorry…"

"Apologies accepted, guys," said Timmy, nodding. "Anyway, while Sheen was goofing off, it gave me an idea. Now, the distraction with Cosmo and Sheen back at Fairy World worked great to our advantage, but we don't know for sure if something like it will work twice on the same people. However, what we haven't tried yet is something involving just me. And since it's only Vicky in this area after Calamitous walked off with Jorgen, I'll be the perfect target."

Everyone gasped, especially Cindy and his fairies.

"Timmy, are you crazy?!" whisper-shouted Cindy. "You can't confront Vicky alone when she has all that power at her disposal!"

"Yeah, Timmy," agreed Cosmo. "That would rank right up there with the other 7,853 craziest things you've ever done! Oooh, that reminds me!"

He then reached up to his head and opened it before taking out a pen and a long sheet of paper.

"Number 7,854 - 'Timmy is crazy enough to confront Vicky alone when she has powerful fairy magic at her disposal'."

He smiled as he finished writing the new entry and rolled up the list before stuffing it and the pen back into his open cranium. Wanda rolled her eyes at him before slamming his head shut with an audible –CLANG-

"Teehee! That tickles!"

Timmy then held up his hands and tried to calm his friends.

"Guys, I know it's risky, but I know how to handle this. Trust me."

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances. They knew it was risky, but what choice did they have?

"Okay, gather around, everyone. While I'm distracting Vicky, here's what you're gonna do…"

Timmy whispered his plan to his friends and fairies who eagerly listened. Meanwhile, Tootie and Libby made a break for the rift when they were sure Calamitous wasn't looking their way.

"Oooh, these darn bags…" muttered Tootie as she sprinted with her shopping bags alongside Libby.

"If we knew we were gonna be running for our lives, we would have left them with my salon friends," panted Libby. "Too late for that now…"

After crossing the rift and transitioning from 3D to 2D, they dove for cover behind a parked car. After timidly peeking over the hood, they were relieved that they weren't noticed and/or followed.

"Whew, that was close…" muttered Libby, wiping her brow. "The more distance we put between us and that crazy scientist, the better. I just hope Retroville and its citizens will be okay until we can get some help."

Tootie nodded and stood up to dust off her sundress when she let out a loud gasp.

"What? What is it?"

"Not what, but who! It's my sister!"

Libby followed Tootie's gaze and saw Vicky in all of her menacing glory. The redhead was relaxing in the center of the city on a huge golden throne being pampered by the hypnotized townsfolk. One large group was bringing her never-ending supplies of her favorite foods and drinks, while others massaged her feet, fanned her with palm fronds, and the like. Another large group of them were chiseling away at towering slabs of marble on either side of the throne that slowly revealed her sinister image. Vicky let out her trademark cackle and leaned back in her chair with her hands behind her head. Her wand-staff stood proudly within her grasp on its own special stand.

"What has she done…?" moaned Tootie as she covered her mouth in horror.

Libby tsked beside her and adjusted the brim of her hat.

"Looks to me like she went and set up shop enslaving Dimmsdale's citizens to do her bidding. That definitely can't be good."

"This wouldn't be the first time she's forced people to do what she wants," Tootie replied sadly, before balling her fists in anger. "But it will be the last time."

"How does one person possibly go about getting an _entire_ _city_ to do what they want?"

"Through fear and oppression, mostly. You don't know Vicky like I do…and like Timmy does. You wouldn't believe the stuff that we go through when she's around. It's like a living nightmare…"

Libby widened her eyes at her before glancing at Vicky on her throne.

"Geez, Girl. I had no idea. And she's your sister? You sure have a lot of mental fortitude to put up with someone like that. We've got to stop her somehow."

She pounded her fist into her open palm with determination. Tootie eagerly nodded in agreement before noticing something odd next to Vicky.

"Hey, Libby, what do you think that is?"

Libby glanced in the direction Tootie was pointing and arched an eyebrow. Tootie had seen the wand-staff and Libby thought it looked very familiar.

"Hmm, I know I've seen something like it before. This big muscular guy named Jorgen had one when Calamitous took over his body about a month ago when we were all here. If I remember correctly, it was a source of immense magical power."

Tootie gasped and blinked at her.

"Magical power? Are you serious?"

"Pretty sure I am."

Tootie couldn't believe it. Magic? Real magic? She had always believed it existed, but she was never completely sure. Even when Vicky kept dashing her hopes of it being real, she never gave up hope. Could that be the reason why Dimmsdale's citizens were mindlessly serving her? Libby soon confirmed her suspicions.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that sister of yours is using that thing to control the population. Why bother with fear and oppression when you could just wave a wand and have an entire city at your beck and call?"

Tootie just stood in a mix of shock and anger.

"I can't believe my sister would sink so low… No, wait, I take that back. I _can_ believe it. She's manipulative, conniving, and she'd stop at nothing to get what she wants. Even if it means using magic to do it."

"We'd better find the others quickly and put a stop to this. If Vicky has one of those wand thingamajigs, it could either be Jorgen's or a duplicate of it, and either case is something I don't wanna think about. We'll need all the help we can get to take on your sister."

"But we have no idea where they could be!" exclaimed Tootie in dismay. "They could be anywhere in this city or the surrounding suburbs."

Some movement suddenly caught Libby's eye and she smirked at her new friend.

"Oh, I doubt we'll have to look very far."

Tootie quickly followed her gaze and gasped when she saw Timmy casually strolling up to Vicky from behind.

"It's Timmy! What on Earth is he doing?!"

"Hmm, judging by how confident he looks, I'd say he has some sort of plan in store for your sister."

Tootie stared open-mouthed at him and tried to keep her composure. The way he was sneaking up on Vicky like he had no fear whatsoever made him look even handsomer to her. It made her heart flutter ever so slightly. Tearing her eyes away from Timmy, she noticed a group of kids off to the side behind him that were watching him intently.

"Are those your friends, Libby?"

Libby could make out Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen and the sight put a smile on her face.

"Yep, that's them alright. It's good to see that they're okay."

She smirked after noticing that Jimmy didn't appear to be the one leading the group.

"It looks like they're waiting for Timmy to confront Vicky. They must be part of the plan," she added.

Tootie held her breath as she watched Timmy get closer to her sister. She knew within her heart that he would put a stop to her reign of terror, but the thought of something going wrong was unbearable.

"_Please be okay, Timmy…"_

Meanwhile, Vicky was thoroughly enjoying her supremacy over Dimmsdale and had no idea what the pink-hatted bane of her existence had in store for her.

"Ahhh, it's good to be queen. The entire city under my control and no one around to stop me. It gives me the perfect opportunity to leaf through the latest issue of _Teen Dream_ magazine."

Vicky took out her magazine and flipped through the pages to the cover story – an exclusive interview with teenage heartthrob / singing sensation **Chip Skylark**.

"Ahhh, Chip. Even though you're not rich, you're still pretty and talented, and in this day and age, that can get you far. What you need is a good agent to help you rake in the big bucks and I'm just the girl to do it. Even though I could just command everyone in the city to fork over their money to us. And I also have you as my main lemonade deliverer, so that's covered as well. …Somewhat."

A hypnotized Chip Skylark handed her a glass of lemonade, and after quickly reading through the rest of the article, Vicky closed her eyes and relaxed in her large chair.

"The only thing that would make this Dimmsdale takeover even better is if Twerp and Twerpette were here to be my personal receivers of pain and torture. Too bad though that Timmy ran off with his stupid friends and my dumb little sister hasn't shown her face in hours. If only there were some way to summon them here…"

Vicky suddenly grinned and opened her eyes as an evil idea formed in her head.

"Who says I can't just summon them with my new toy?"

Cackling, she reached for her wand-staff, but was stopped by someone making their presence known to her.

"A-HEM."

Turning to the source of the noise, she saw Timmy standing in front of her, smiling and waving.

"Hi, Vicky. I heard that you were looking for me."

She quickly cast an uncertain glance at her wand-staff before leveling her gaze at the pink-hatted boy.

"…Hmmm, maybe this thing can read my mind. Well, mind-reading or not, I'm glad that you're here, Twerp. You've saved me the trouble of summoning you here myself! …Or, maybe I did it subconsciously. Anyway, the point is that you will be destroyed and I'll finally be rid of you!"

"Yeah, that's great and all, Vicky," replied Timmy as he let a sly grin cross his features. "That's *exactly* why I'm here. I decided that it's pointless to hide from you any longer and have accepted my fate of you destroying me. So, have you given any thought to it?"

Vicky blinked and glared at him.

"Thought to what?"

"Destroying me. You can't possibly tell me that you didn't have some kind of elaborate scheme planned once you finally got me in your clutches. It just wouldn't be you if you didn't."

The redhead widened her eyes and stared at him.

"I…uh, well…"

Truth be told, Vicky didn't have any idea as to how she wanted to eliminate Timmy. He was right about how it wouldn't be her special touch if she didn't come up with something elaborate. All this magical power and it could possibly be wasted on something quick and simple for the Twerp? She wouldn't stand for that.

"I'm waiting, Vicky."

"Shut up, Twerp. I'm thinking here."

Timmy smirked as he watched her furrow her brow in concentration. It was hilarious to see her so flustered and at a loss for words. He wondered why he didn't use various mind games on her whenever she was babysitting him. Probably because using magic on her courtesy of Cosmo and Wanda was so much more fun. Vicky let out an annoyed snarl and leveled her glowing wand-staff at Timmy.

"You know what, Twerp? Destroying you with some elaborate scheme would be more to my liking, but why go through all the trouble when I could just blast you now and be done with it?"

With an evil grin, she prepared to fire her weapon.

"Say goodnight, Twerp!"

"It's not even dark yet, Vicky."

"Shut up!"

The large star on the wand-staff glowed even brighter and began to vibrate. A part of Timmy wanted to run or at least duck for cover, but he stood his ground, confident that his plan wouldn't fail. When all seemed completely hopeless for him, a hand came out and grabbed the wand-staff as a familiar melodious voice cut through the air.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance, Vicky?"

The redhead stopped and looked around for the voice, resting her gaze on none other than Chip Skylark.

"Omigosh! It's really you! Chip Skylark!"

She swooned as hearts floated above her head and clouded her vision. Chip smiled at her and showed off his pearly-white teeth.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you wish to destroy Timmy. You see, I too wish to destroy the pink-hatted boy for causing trouble for me, but I didn't want to do it alone. How about we both destroy him…together? It will be our own little declaration of love."

Vicky swooned again and was ready to assist Chip in destroying Timmy, but her elation was short-lived. Something wasn't right here. She cast a sideways glance at Chip and quirked an eyebrow.

"Waaaaaait a minute. I hypnotized you into giving me glasses of lemonade whenever I wanted. You just gave me a glass not more than five minutes ago."

Chip and Timmy frowned. That certainly wasn't part of the plan.

"…You are correct, Vicky," replied the singing sensation. "I've been hypnotized…by your love for me."

He smiled and held her hand tenderly. Vicky almost swooned again, but held her composure.

"Uh-huh. Right. And I suppose that you brought your identical twin brother along as well?"

She jerked her thumb in the direction of the hypnotized Chip Skylark standing a short distance away. The _real_ Chip Skylark. Both Timmy and the second Chip widened their eyes and started to sweat. Neither of them had counted on the real Chip being here. This could ruin everything.

"Uh, yeah! Uh… Funny story about that… You see…"

Vicky narrowed her eyes at the imposter.

"And why does your voice suddenly sound like that guy from Europe-Potassium, or whatever?"

"Ya-right! It's Yugopotamia!"

The fake Chip immediately covered his mouth and cast a worried glance to Timmy. Timmy started to sweat and cast a nervous look to Vicky, who was none too pleased about this turn of events. Her wand-staff was ready to fire.

"_Who are you_?"

"Uhhhhhhh… I REGRET NOTHING!"

Without warning, the fake Chip suddenly grabbed Vicky and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes went wide as Timmy stared at the scene with his mouth open in shock. After a few seconds, the fake Chip broke the kiss and let go of a dazed Vicky who stumbled and collapsed to the ground. Timmy quickly broke out of his stupor and whistled to his friends. Hearing the cue, Jimmy and Cindy came out of hiding with a large mailbag and threw it over Vicky, while Carl and Sheen cinched it closed.

"We did it!" they cried.

"Was there ever any doubt in your minds?" replied Timmy, crossing his arms.

"I gotta say, Turner, that was a brilliant plan," said Jimmy. "Although, you never mentioned who Chip Skylark actually is to us."

"He's a huge pop sensation that is one of Timmy's best friends!" replied Wanda as she and Cosmo poofed into existence. "Timmy even got to perform with him on stage a few times!"

Cosmo then started singing and dancing in mid-air next to his wife.

"Icky Vicky! Eww, eww! Icky Vicky! Eww, eww!"

"Cosmo…"

"My Shiny Teeth and Me! Shiny teeth! Shiny teeth!"

"Cosmo!"

Cosmo paused his antics and glanced at her.

"…What?"

Wanda just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, if it's okay with ya dudes and dudette, I'd like to change back now. I think that disguise was starting to give me a rash before I kissed Vicky…"

After the kiss, the fake Chip had suddenly transformed into a houseplant. As with all forms of affection and niceness expressed to or by Yugopotamians, their fake-i-fiers short-circuit, causing them to change into random objects. After a few seconds, the houseplant disappeared as Mark in his alien form came into view.

"Thanks again for helping out, Mark," said Timmy. "Your fake-i-fier disguise of Chip Skylark worked perfectly…until you went and kissed Vicky. Refresh my memory as to why you did that?"

"Ah, Turner. Someday, when you are old enough, you will understand the joys of locking lips with someone as hideously beautiful as the bodacious Vi-kay. I took the risk of my fake-i-fier malfunctioning so that I could at least once kiss that fiery redhead without being totally disgusted by it. Which reminds me…do you have any mouthwash? Kissing is like, sooooo gross."

Timmy just stared at him, his eyes twitching.

"…I'm gonna need some ear bleach after hearing that, if there is such a thing."

" 'The joys of locking lips with someone as hideously beautiful as the bodacious Vi-kay'?!" repeated Jimmy as he and Cindy snickered.

"Uh, can we have some of that ear bleach too after your done with it, Timmy?" asked Carl, making a disgusted face.

"Make mine extra bleach-y," added Sheen.

"Hey, we can easily poof up some ear bleach for ya guys!" said Cosmo. "I use it all the time when I want to filter out the things that Wanda says!"

The green-haired fairy then glanced at his wife who cast him an annoyed glare before smacking him upside the head.

"Never mind that, guys," piped up Timmy, as he picked up the glowing wand-staff that Vicky dropped. "Now that we have Vicky's wand, we're one step closer to regaining control of Fairy World and fixing this huge mess."

Speaking of Vicky, the redhead was regaining consciousness in the mailbag and she didn't sound too happy.

"Ugghhh… I feel like I just got forcibly kissed by a Chip Skylark doppelganger… Waaaaait… That actually happened, didn't it? HEY! Where am I?! Let me out of here!"

She started thrashing around inside the bag, causing it to bounce all over the place. Mark casually picked up Carl with a tentacle and plopped him on top of Vicky, whose efforts were quickly subdued.

"So, what's next, Timmy?" asked Cindy. "I'm ready to beat the stuffing out of Calamitous for all the trouble he's caused."

She made a fist and pounded it into her open palm to emphasize her point.

"We shouldn't face him just yet. Even with Vicky's wand-staff, we'll be no match for him."

Wanda nodded and addressed Cindy.

"Timmy's right. Jorgen's magic is too powerful for us to handle right now, especially since Calamitous has the rest of the fairy's magic powering that wand-staff of his. We need to get to Fairy World first and take care of Crocker."

"However, once we free everyone there, we won't fix the Big Wand until Calamitous is defeated," added Timmy. "It would be majorly bad if that happened and he got a power boost from it being turned on."

"Hmm, good thinking, Turner," said Jimmy. "We'll want to take every precaution we can."

Timmy nodded in agreement, before turning towards Cosmo and Sheen.

"Which is why we'll be doubly making sure you two don't mess anything up."

They glanced at each other, before giving the pink-hatted boy a salute.

"Don't worry, Timmy," said Cosmo. "We'll be sure not to touch the Big Wand!"

"At least until you give us specific orders to do so!" added Sheen. "Unless there is a contingency in any way, shape, or form…"

"Wow, Sheen, I'm actually impressed you're using such…um, advanced words in your vocabulary," noted Cindy.

"What kind of contingency would present itself?" asked Carl. "Wait, what is a 'contingency' again?"

"It's a future event or circumstance that is possible, but cannot be predicted with certainty," said Jimmy. "Such as, what if Crocker somehow catches on to what our plan is while we're in Fairy World and re-activates the Big Wand himself."

"Yeah, let's not think about worst-case scenarios like that," said Timmy. "We need to keep a positive outlook on this."

"So, um, since I helped you 'bag' Vicky, am I still needed in your plan, Turner?" asked Mark.

He had a tentacle wrapped around the mailbag and was poised to head back to his ship in the dump with some new cargo.

"At the moment, no, but if we need you for anything, we'll be in touch. Thanks again for helping, Mark."

"Aww, it was no problem, bro! And I got a hideously beautiful and disgusting bonus in the process!"

He held up the mailbag with Vicky still thrashing around inside of it.

"When I get out of here and get my magic wand back, YOU'LL ALL BE IN FOR SO MUCH PAIN!"

"Heh, isn't she awesome, Turner?" cooed Mark as little hearts floated around his domed head.

"Uh, not quite the word I was going for, but uh, sure, let's go with that…" replied Timmy, making a face.

"Later dudes and dudette! Call if you need anything!"

And with that, Mark made his way back towards the dump and his ship with Vicky. Timmy and Company wanted to take this opportunity to switch their attention towards Crocker. With one wand-staff in their possession, they were one step closer to taking back Fairy World and defeating Calamitous.

* * *

**Author's Note:** End of scene and fade to black. I hope you guys enjoyed Part 1 of Chapter 10!


	11. Part 2: Confessions of Love

**Author's Note:** And here's Part 2! I hope you guys enjoy! A word of caution though... There's a lot of romance in this chapter. ;)

* * *

After Mark left with Vicky, Timmy wished for her wand-staff to be shrunk for easy carrying and to draw less attention from their foes.

"Here, dude, you should have this one," said Timmy to Jimmy as he handed the device to him. "I'll take Crocker's copy once we kick his butt."

"Nah, you can hold onto this one, Turner. Crocker and I have some history fighting each other with those things, so it's only fitting that I take possession of his copy."

Timmy shrugged and pocketed the shrunken wand-staff.

"Suit yourself, dude. Well, with Vicky taken care of, it's on to Fairy World to regain control from Crocker."

"Uh, Timmy, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Wanda, looking around.

Timmy followed her gaze and saw the Dimmsdale citizens still wandering around in their hypnotized state.

"Oh, right…"

He facepalmed and gave the signal to his fairies.

"I wish that everything and everyone was back to normal and that they didn't remember anything!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and with the power of Vicky's former wand-staff, granted the wish. The huge monuments built for the redhead vanished and any traces of her previous rule over Dimmsdale immediately disappeared. The townspeople blinked and looked around as if a heavy fog was lifted from them. One of them noticed Timmy and called out to him, running over.

"Timmy! Yo, Timmy!"

"Wait, I know that voice…"

The real Chip Skylark came into view and did some of his trademark poses a few times before high-fiving the pink-hatted boy.

"Dude! What are you doing here?"

"I could probably ask you the same question," replied Timmy with a smirk.

"I was just walking down the street on the way to recording my latest song at the studio, when this redheaded chick just came out of nowhere and pointed some sort of long stick at me with a large, glowing star on top of it. Next thing I know, I'm standing in the middle of the street around all these other people and you're here."

"Yeah, it's a very long story…"

"Well, I'd love to stick around and listen to it, but I'm late for my recording session! Catch ya later, Timmy!"

He posed some more and flashed his shiny teeth before dancing away to the record building. Timmy and Company just stared after him until Jimmy broke the silence.

"Well, um, _that_ sure was interesting… Does he always pose like that?"

Timmy laughed.

"Yeah. He's a great guy though. Music and performing are really important to him. I'm glad to see he's alright."

"Well, now that Vicky's been dispatched and the citizen's have been freed from mind-control, we'd better get going," said Cindy.

"Right. And the sooner, the better. I'd hate to think what Crocker's done to the place in our absence."

Timmy shuddered at the thought and his fairies followed suit. Meanwhile, Tootie and Libby just stared at him in stunned silence. They had secretly been watching everything that had happened; from Timmy taking on Vicky seemingly against all odds to finding out he was best friends with a pop star like Chip Skylark.

"Geez, Girl, I had no idea your man had such connections with the music industry," said Libby. "First, it was hooking me up with Lady La-Dee-Dah the first time I met him and now this. I wonder who else he knows…"

"And he managed to thwart my sister and free the citizens of Dimmsdale from her tyranny!" gushed Tootie, as little hearts floated around her head. "He's even dreamier than I remember!"

She looked like she was going to run out and glomp Timmy right then and there, but Libby held her back.

"Whoa, hold up there, Girl. Remember what we talked about. If you want Timmy to be yours, you gotta have self-control. Get him to notice you first and then turn up the flirt. I guarantee you he'll never want to leave your side if you remain calm and play it cool."

"Remain calm. Play it cool. Gotcha."

"Now that the coast is clear, let's go reacquaint ourselves with everyone. I have a feeling that getting your sister out of the picture was only phase one of the overall plan."

"Agreed. Although, I am still curious as to who…or what…that tentacled…thing…was that carried her away."

"Heh, yeah, me too. At least we know he's on our side."

Tootie giggled.

"Agreed."

Without hesitation, both girls stepped out from their hiding spot behind the car and casually made their way over to the rest of the group. The guys along with Cosmo and Wanda were all preoccupied with discussing the next steps of the plan, but Cindy was fretting with herself about her relationship with Timmy. All of the fighting they had done together, all of the planning, all of the excitement… It was still just to get Jimmy to notice her. Granted, she was a tiny bit upset that neither boy was paying any special attention to her like they used to, but Jimmy was slowly gaining an advantage over Timmy…and that was good for her. Cindy knew that she had to let him down gently somehow. They had connected on a weird level, more than any other person that she had known in this universe or any other, but she ultimately wanted that connection to remain on a friendship basis. Timmy was a great friend, but what would happen if he couldn't handle the rejection? The thought kept tumbling through her mind like socks in a clothes dryer.

"What am I going to do…?" she moaned into her hands.

"Sounds like you could use some advice, Girl," said a familiar voice.

Cindy looked up and gasped as she saw Libby walking towards her. Momentarily forgetting her woes, she let out a whoop of excitement as she ran to greet her best friend.

"Omigosh, Libby! It feels like it's been ages since we've last seen each other! How are you?"

"Heh, doin' good, Cindy. I've been spending some time in Retroville treating myself to a little facial and nail treatment as well as going on a shopping spree with my new friend."

"You didn't run into Calamitous, did you?" she asked in a panicked voice. "He stole the fairy's magic and merged Retroville with Dimmsdale and now he's more powerful than ever and…"

Cindy stopped mid-sentence and stared at Libby.

"Whoa, whoa, let me back up for a second. Did you say you made a new friend?"

Libby nodded and motioned Tootie over, who was standing behind her a little timidly.

"Yep. Her name is Tootie and I treated her to a complete makeover as well as a fabulous shopping spree. I chanced upon her in Retroville outside the beauty salon and wanted to help her with some boy issues after we got to know each other a little better."

"Well, that was awfully nice of you. What kind of boy issues were they? Maybe I could help too."

Libby smirked at the blonde.

"Oh, I think you will be helping her in more ways than one. In fact, Tootie is going to help you with your own boy issues."

Cindy was perplexed, as was Tootie.

"She is?"

"I am?"

Libby grinned and nodded.

"Yep. You see, Cindy, Tootie has certain _connections_ with our pink-hatted friend. She and Timmy have quite a _history_, if you catch my drift."

Cindy just stared at Libby, not quite making the correlation with what she was saying, until realization set in.

"Oh. Ohhhhhh. I getcha." She winked at Libby before addressing Tootie. "Well, I'm happy for you. You'll definitely win the affections of Timmy, especially in that outfit. I'm really jealous of your style."

Tootie smiled and blushed.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me to hear you say that, especially since… Well…"

Tootie couldn't quite bring herself to finish her sentence. Ever since Libby had told her of Cindy's connections with Timmy and her apparent, but slightly unrequited love for Jimmy, she was no longer mad at the blonde for stealing the affections of her pink-hatted love interest. However, that didn't stop her from suddenly feeling a little apprehensive about how Timmy would react to all this. What if her makeover had all been for nothing? Libby noticed her distress and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking and I can understand your anxiety, but I'm sure things will work out fine. Just remember what we talked about."

"R-right. Yeah. Remain calm and in control."

"Awesome. Now, as for you, Cindy…"

The blonde jumped at her name and turned toward her friend.

"Wha- Me?"

"Yeah, you. It's about time you told Jimmy how you really feel about him."

Cindy froze as her face went red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

Libby chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh, don't give me that, Miss I-Have-Been-In-Love-With-Jimmy-From-The-Get-Go. It's been obvious to me that you really care about him. Think about all the times that you were close to him, especially when you guys did that news program together. And the way you two constantly bicker like an old married couple! It's really cute."

Cindy's face turned a shade darker as Tootie covered her mouth in an attempt to suppress her giggles.

"LIBBY!"

Libby smirked and crossed her arms.

"You know I'm right though, Cindy. You may not show it on the surface, but deep down, you know it to be 100% true. Now if I were you, I'd march right over to Jimmy and let it all out. I know that you don't want to wallow in self-pity about whether or not he would have felt the same way if you never do it at all."

Cindy opened her mouth to protest, but soon closed it. Her best friend was right. Totally, completely, 100% right. She was scared though, really scared. Her mind wrestled with itself about the pros and cons of confessing to Jimmy how she really felt about him, and the pros outweighed the cons. Libby could tell she was nervous, but could also see the determination in her eyes; the fire that she missed seeing. Cindy was a very strong-willed girl and in the end wouldn't let anything stop her, not even her own feelings.

"O-okay. I'm ready. To tell him everything."

"Attagirl," replied Libby, beaming with pride. "Speaking of which, isn't there something you wish to tell Timmy, Tootie?"

Tootie had been in a sort of daze during the whole conversation and when she heard her name, she instantly perked up.

"…Oh, yes. Of course!"

She then put on a brave face and walked over to where everyone was busy talking, but stopped mid-stride at the sound of a manhole cover shifting in front of her. The rest of the guys and the fairies heard it too as they immediately stopped talking and searched for the source of the noise. The cover made a loud -CLANG- as it was fully removed and two figures climbed out of the hole.

"Ugh, remind me again why we hid down there amongst the rats, alligators, and foul smell of the city's sewer system?"

"Because, AJ, no one would ever think to look for us down there! It was the perfect hiding spot when Vicky took over the city. By the way, has her reign of terror come to an end yet?"

"Hmm, looks like it, judging by the lack of…"

AJ finally noticed Timmy and Company after looking around and ran to his friend.

"Timmy! Where were you? Did you manage to stop Vicky?"

"AJ? Chester? What are you guys doing here? And more importantly, why were you in the sewer?"

"That was my idea," said Chester, proudly. "Vicky would never think to look in one of her least favorite places for us after the city was under her control. Once we figured she had been defeated, it was time to get out of there."

"And thank goodness, too," replied AJ. "It was really starting to smell down there. And I don't just mean the sewer…"

He held his nose as flies buzzed around Chester.

"Ah, you must mean my lucky wishbone! I knew it would come in handy to throw anyone off our trail. Great idea, huh, Timmy?"

Chester held up a disgusting-looking wishbone in Timmy's face as the pink-hatted boy fought the urge to throw up.

"…Yeah, uh, great idea, Chester… Well, as you guys can see, we all managed to defeat Vicky with a little help from…uh, someone in the dump."

"Cool! You know someone who lives in the dump? Can I meet him? I bet he knows all kinds of secret things about Dimmsdale. Is he a mysterious hermit?"

Timmy just blinked at Chester.

"Dude, you've been watching waaaaaay too many sci-fi shows. Actually, he's…uh, well… He's an alien."

It was Chester's turn to blink at Timmy.

"Riiiiiight. An alien? And you say I watch too many sci-fi shows."

Timmy just shrugged at him and then motioned to everyone else present.

"I believe that you guys remember Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen."

The guys waved and AJ and Chester returned the greeting.

"Yeah, but who are those flying creatures?" pointed out Chester.

He noticed Cosmo and Wanda floating in mid-air and the fairies waved back at him.

"Fascinating," muttered AJ as he took out a magnifying glass and walked circles around them. "They must be using advanced anti-gravity propulsion systems that are conveniently hidden from view."

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged glances while Jimmy thought back the urge to laugh. It was uncanny how AJ was examining them exactly the same way he did when he first met them.

"Uh, sure, let's go with that," replied Timmy. "…For now, at least."

Tootie had been silently watching them converse and was reluctant to proceed with her plan until Libby gave her a gentle nudge from behind. She nodded over her shoulder at her and resumed walking until she got within reasonable distance. It was good to see Chester and AJ again in a familiar-sort-of-way and she could hear Timmy clearly explaining to them how he managed to thwart Vicky.

"…So, this Mark guy really is an alien and he used a camouflage device to make himself look like Chip Skylark to distract Vicky while you guys threw a mailbag over her?" asked AJ.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up what happened," replied Timmy. "Although, to be honest, getting Vicky's attention at the beginning and praying that she wouldn't kill me did rattle my nerves a bit though."

"Dude, I would have cracked under the pressure, but you're able to put up with whatever she dishes out to you," said Chester. "You were the perfect candidate to take her on."

Tootie figured now was the ideal moment to finally make her presence known.

"Well, actually, I would have been the perfect candidate on account that I live with her and have to put up with her every single day, but I wasn't around at the time. I was busy making a new friend in Retroville."

Everyone froze at the new voice and Timmy's eyes suddenly went wide. He knew who that voice belonged to and now was not a good time for the owner to be here. He started to panic and quickly turned and whispered to Chester and AJ.

"Guys! It's Tootie! Initiate defense mode - X75DF!"

"Wait a minute… Isn't that where we just run away?" asked AJ.

"Yeah. We really need to work on improving our protocols," added Chester.

Timmy blinked and then facepalmed. Just freakin' great. Tootie was nearby and they were just about to head to Fairy World to clean up Crocker's mess. Timmy knew that karma was going to get him eventually after lying to Tootie and then ditching her in his bedroom hours ago, but he was really hoping it wasn't going to be this soon. Granted, he needed Tootie's help anyway to get to Fairy World without being detected by either Crocker or Calamitous, but he still felt a little apprehensive around her, especially after the guilt had started to set in. He knew he had to face her at some point and explain all the details about his recent exploits – where he had been, who he had been with, what he had been doing - everything. A part of him wanted to reveal all of it while the other part wanted to keep it all a secret; keep her in the dark. It was grating on his nerves and he was quickly reaching his breaking point. After grappling with his inner thoughts for a few seconds on what to do about Tootie, he finally took a deep breath and turned towards her, ready to spill his secrets.

"Listen, Tootie, I… WHOA!"

After turning towards her, he fully expected to see the Tootie he always knew; the annoying girl with the pigtails, large glasses, braces, and black and white uniform. However, the girl that stood before him now was completely different. Her hair was let down, the glasses and braces were gone, and she was wearing a beautiful ruby red sundress with matching hairclips. This couldn't possibly be the same girl…right?

"T-t-t-t-Tootie?!" he finally managed to stammer out.

"Hello, Timmy," was her reply. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Tootie smiled sweetly and knew that Libby had done a fantastic job with her transformation, judging by Timmy's reaction to her. He just stood there with his jaw sitting on the pavement and his eyes were as big as dinner plates. Chester and AJ finally caught sight of her and both of them had the same reaction as Timmy did before swooning with little hearts around their heads. AJ quickly walked up to her and pulled a green amphibian from out of nowhere.

"Dead frog?"

"Don't be stupid, AJ! You know girls aren't into that kind of stuff! What they like are opossums!"

Chester reached into his jacket and pulled out an opossum which proceeded to attack him.

"GYAHHHH, RABIES!"

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen sidestepped the big ball of violence that ensued as it rolled into AJ and the two of them were tossed around in the dust cloud.

"Wow, who do you think she is, Jim?" asked Carl, just as lovestruck as Chester and AJ were.

"I'd say she's a close friend of Timmy's, but maybe even closer now, judging by his catatonic expression with his tongue hanging out. _Which means that he won't be paying much attention to Cindy now…_"

"What was that, Jim?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Sounds like our pal Jimmy here is thinking about Cindy again," laughed Sheen as he put an arm around Jimmy and flashed Carl a big grin. "You think we should play matchmaker and hook him up with his arch-nemesis?"

"SHEEN!"

"Heh, yeah. Jimmy's probably been thinking about her non-stop ever since they were anchoring the news together!" laughed Carl.

"CARL!"

"In fact, I think I see Cindy over there with my girlfriend, Libby. Why don't I wave her over here? HEY, CINDY! JIMMY WANTS TO HAVE A WORD WITH YO-"

Sheen started waving his arms around, but was stopped by Jimmy putting a hand over his mouth and dragging him behind a parked car.

"Sheen, what in the name of Einstein are you doing?!"

"What? Carl and I both know you like Cindy. She's a perfect match for you!"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"So, why don't you go over there and talk to her? And be yourself! It worked with me and Libby."

Jimmy stopped and stared at his friend. He did have a point. It seemed to be plainly obvious to his friends (and of course to himself) that he liked her, but he didn't have the nerve to outright admit to her the truth. Or did he? He had already kissed her after they did the news coverage at school together and he knew that he had gotten insanely jealous when Timmy asked her to be his date for the Friday the Thirteenth Dance. And let's not forget that time he was stranded on an island with her. It was evident that he had an attraction to her, but was the feeling mutual? He didn't really know. He figured that _something_ had to be there between them. Otherwise, why would they try everything in their power to get the other to notice them, especially recently? That had to be it, and Sheen was right. He couldn't come up with a conceivable reason as to why he shouldn't just march right over to Cindy and tell her exactly how he felt about her. The only problem was that his legs refused to move.

"Aww, gas planet… Uh, guys…? I think I could use some help here."

"Sure thing, Jim," replied Carl. "You want us to carry you over to Cindy?"

"Uh, yeah… My legs feel like they're in cement blocks for some reason. I don't know what's going on. I've never experienced this kind of rigidity before."

"Maybe your feelings for Cindy are deeper than what you once thought."

"Hmm, I guess anything's possible…"

"Eh, Jimmy's just nervous. It happens to the best of us when we're in love," added Sheen with a smirk. "C'mon, we'll lift him up under his arms and carry him over to her."

As Jimmy was hoisted up by his friends and carried over to Cindy, Timmy was still staring openmouthed at Tootie. Her transformation was incredible. All infatuations he ever had with Trixie Tang were immediately thrown out the window and replaced by a desire to be with Tootie instead. The girl in question was still managing to maintain her cool, calm, and collected demeanor as the object of her affections couldn't take his eyes off of her. This is what she dreamed of for so long and it was finally coming true. Smirking, she casually walked up to him and closed his mouth with her hand.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare at a girl with your mouth open?"

It was a while before Timmy was finally able to find his voice.

"Uh, no! I mean YES! I MEAN… GAH!"

Tootie put a finger to his lips to silence him and giggled.

"You're cute when you're flustered."

Timmy's eyes immediately turned into hearts and he sported a goofy grin. Cosmo and Wanda's shared grin was wide and happy at seeing Tootie's amazing transformation and their godchild's subsequent bliss. They had known for a long time that Timmy really cared for Tootie deep down and seeing him happy and openly accepting her brought an even bigger smile to their faces. Chester and AJ lay dazed in a heap as the opossum triumphantly walked away after their brawl. Both boys then stood up and brushed themselves off before sighing loudly.

"I've got a feeling that we're not gonna have much of a chance with Tootie," muttered Chester as he watched her and Timmy flirt with each other.

"Ah, there're plenty of other women out there anyway," reassured AJ as he put his dead frog away. "And now that I think about it, dead frogs are not really something that a girl would be interested in…"

Chester opened his mouth to speak.

"…Or, for that matter, opossums."

Chester closed his mouth again.

"At least Timmy managed to find that special someone. Who knew it would be the girl that he constantly tried to avoid contact with for years?"

"Heh, yeah. I never saw that coming, but I'm happy for him too. Do you think that Jimmy will have the same luck though?"

Chester jerked his thumb over at the boy genius who was with Carl and Sheen. They were having a hard time getting him to stand up straight while Cindy and Libby looked on in amusement. Apparently, Jimmy was more nervous than Cindy was, or so it seemed. Libby could tell that her best friend was fighting the impulse to run or make up an excuse, but she was ready to stop her from doing so, and Cindy knew it. It was time to face facts.

"_It's either now or never…"_ the blonde thought.

She took a few steps forward just as Carl and Sheen figured that Jimmy could stand on his own two feet without any extra support. Libby grabbed hold of the two boys and hauled them away in order to give the two some space.

"Alright, see you later, Jimmy!" shouted Sheen happily. "Make sure you tell us how it went when you get the chance!"

Libby rolled her eyes.

"He'll be just fine and I know Cindy will be too. I'll just have Cosmo and Wanda wish you two up some Ultralord and llama-related things to keep you busy in the meantime."

"Awesome!"

Jimmy and Cindy watched the sight in amusement and shook their heads.

"I swear those two will be the death of me someday," said Jimmy with a chuckle.

"At least Libby knows how to handle their shenanigans," replied Cindy with a smile.

Their eyes met briefly and their gaze was held until both of them abruptly looked away, blushing madly.

"…I, uh, heh… I think we both know what the other is thinking right now," stammered Jimmy.

"Oh, really? And what would that be?" asked Cindy with a smirk.

"That we both really like each other and the notion has been brought up numerous times in our past. Who could forget the island adventure we had, not to mention the kiss that we shared after the events of doing the news together? And none of that would have even been possible if not for your tsundere qualities and that love potion #976/J I created. And then there was…"

Cindy stopped him with a finger to his lips as she snickered.

"You know, it's good that you remember our past experiences together, but sometimes you just don't know when to shut up."

"Fine, fine. I'll admit that I do have a tendency to ramble when it's not entirely necessary to do so."

"A tendency?! Hah! More like a habit, if you ask me."

"Ah, ah, ah, Cindy. Tendency and habit are synonyms of each other. You can't use one to outweigh the other."

Cindy frowned, but quickly regained her composure.

"Well, yeah, of course. I was just making a point."

Jimmy smirked at Cindy, amused that he had caught her off guard. She caught him staring at her and blushed in response, a wry smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

"HEY! WHEN ARE YOU TWO GOING TO KISS?!"

Startled, they quickly turned towards Sheen, who was immediately smacked by Libby for his outburst. Chuckling, they turned back to each other with amused looks.

"So, Miss Vortex, now that everything's been said and done -mostly by Sheen just now-, I think there's just one thing left to do in order to express our true feelings for each other."

Cindy suddenly tensed; her heart racing and her mind going over every possible scenario of what was to follow. She had obviously kissed Jimmy before, so she didn't know why she seemed so apprehensive now. As her heart beat a mile a minute, she watched as he tilted her chin up and planted a soft kiss on her lips. All hesitation immediately melted away as fireworks exploded all around her, and they stayed like that for a few seconds until Jimmy broke the kiss.

"So, Miss Cindy Vortex…" he started with a charming smile. "…Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Cindy was still staring off into space with a dreamy look, so she barely heard him speaking to her. Jimmy gave her a moment to find her way back to reality before repeating the question. It didn't take Cindy very long to give her answer.

"…Yes…"

She still had that dreamy look on her face as Jimmy took her hand in his and squeezed it tenderly. His touch sent shivers up her spine and it was at that moment that she knew she was in love. Meanwhile, Timmy and Tootie were conversing off to the side away from the rest of the group. They had been discussing pretty much everything that had happened to the both of them during the entire day. Tootie recounted her experience in Retroville with meeting Libby and acquiring her new look and Timmy told her about all of his past experiences with Jimmy and his friends. He also told her about his brief fling with Cindy and how he had gone along with it mostly to get under Jimmy's skin. He didn't notice it at first, but he admitted to seeing a strong jealousy brewing in the love triangle between them and figured it was best not to mettle in the love affairs of people from different dimensions.

"…So, I'd think a friendship with Cindy works out much better in this situation than something long-term and overly romantic, especially now that you've got your awesome makeover! I've never realized how pretty you look without your usual outfit and accessories."

Tootie smiled and gently held his hand.

"Thank you, Timmy. Yeah, Vicky pretty much held a sort of monopoly over me as well as our parents. Clothes, furniture, food – you name it. The only safe haven I had was my bedroom. It was there that I could really be myself and not have to worry about Vicky and her evilness."

"Yeah, my bedroom is also my safe haven from her. That didn't stop her from trying to break in there several times though. Luckily, I had Cosmo and Wanda to help me."

Timmy glanced over at his fairies having fun with Libby, Carl, and Sheen and Tootie followed his gaze. She smiled at their antics and turned back to him.

"You know, I don't think you've ever told me who…or what…Cosmo and Wanda really are. I know they're your friends, but there has to be something more to them."

If Timmy had been drinking anything at that moment, he would have immediately spit it out in a mix of shock and surprise. Instead, his eyes widened and his voice hitched in his throat. Should he tell her about his fairies? He already told her everything else and he wanted to try to be more honest with her, but hesitation held him back. What would happen if he revealed their true identity? Would Jorgen show up in a huge explosion with his booming voice, even though he was being held by Calamitous? Or would the giant 'DA RULES' book show up and suck away Cosmo and Wanda like what happened during his fiasco with the Fairyversary Muffin? Ultimately, he decided not to risk it with Tootie and keep his fairies' existence a subtle secret, like with Jimmy and his friends.

"Cosmo and Wanda… They're uh, my reality-bending computer programs. They're able to conjure up anything I want with just a wave of their hyper-dimensional, glowing wish-granting…thingies."

Timmy mentally facepalmed. Even that sounded stupid to him. How was he going to be honest with Tootie if he was telling her stuff like that? He glanced at her to gauge her reaction, hesitant that she would rebuke him, but Tootie simply smiled at him. He noticed a hint of mischievousness in her eyes and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry Timmy; your secret's safe with me. I wouldn't want to jeopardize the safety of your friends."

She winked at him and Timmy just stared back at her. Whether or not she actually knew his secret or was just willing to accept his muddling of the truth was ultimately up to him to decide. After letting what she said sink in a bit, his lips curled up in a smile and he tenderly held her hand in his. A rush of blood immediately went to her cheeks and she turned her head away in embarrassment, but Timmy gently turned it back towards his and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Fireworks exploded in her head and Tootie found herself closing her eyes as she savored the moment with her love interest. After a few seconds, Timmy broke the kiss and flashed her a playful grin. Never in a million years did he think he'd willingly kiss Tootie without hesitation, except for maybe that one time he loaned her Cosmo and Wanda to help celebrate her birthday, but he was perfectly fine with it now. She looked amazing in her new clothes and hairstyle and Timmy found himself doing something that he also didn't think he'd ever bring himself to do.

"Tootie… Would you do me the honor…of uh, becoming my girlfriend…?"

Tootie gasped as her eyes lit up with delight. Oh, how long she had waited to hear those words! It was such a sweet melody to her ears! Without warning, she tackled him and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Timmy! I never thought I'd hear you say that! Of course I will!"

Her recent composure momentarily lost, she relished the moment and happily snuggled into his chest. Timmy unsuccessfully tried to loosen himself from her deathgrip, but managed to choke out a few words of peril.

"Tootie… Can't…breathe…"

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry!"

She suddenly released him and Timmy sucked in a deep breath, panting for air. She then held out a hand for him and he was quickly pulled to his feet.

"Timmy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to tackle you like that! I-I…was just so happy and got lost in the moment and…"

Tootie started hyperventilating as her hands flew to her mouth in shock. How could she lose control like that? And after all that Libby had taught her! She had tried so hard to maintain her composure and it had paid off big for her. Now, she was afraid that Timmy would see her differently, they way he had seen her before, and she didn't think she could take losing him again. Tears started to well up in her eyes as Timmy dusted himself off and his eyes widened when he caught sight of her distress.

"Hey, Tootie, it's okay! Really! Look, I'm fine! I know you got a little excited; heck, I'm even excited because I didn't think I could muster up the courage to ask you that, but it worked out okay. I didn't even mind you tackling me like that this time. …Except for the deathgrip. Maybe tone it down just a little bit next time?"

Tootie's eyes were slightly red and puffy as she gazed back at Timmy.

"Really…? You mean it?"

"Of course. I know you meant no harm," he replied as he adjusted his hat. "And I'm really glad that you want to be my girlfriend."

He reached out and took her hand in his and held it tenderly. Tootie smiled and sniffled a little as her cheeks showed a tinge of pink. The warmth and sincerity that she felt from him immediately wiped away all traces of her sadness. Unbeknownst to them, Cosmo and Wanda had been watching the whole event unfold between the two kids and they each shared a silent approval. Both thought that Tootie was a perfect match for their godchild and seeing them both happy made them happy as well.

"Awww, they look so cute together!" gushed Wanda. "I wish I had a camera! Oh, wait, I do!"

She suddenly poofed up a digital camera and started taking photos.

"Yeah, it's about time Timmy finally admitted his feelings for Tootie," added Cosmo with a grin. "I mean, all of us could see it. Even Philip!"

Cosmo poofed up Philip and held her up for Wanda to see.

"Philip saw it before any of us did and she had a pupil dilation exam at the eye doctor recently so her vision has been kinda blurry! She even had to wear those little protective sunglasses!"

Wanda glanced at Philip who was now sporting miniature sunglasses.

"Uh, Cosmo, nickels can't have those kinds of exams because they have no eyes!"

Cosmo gasped at his wife and cradled Philip in his arms.

"Don't listen to her, Philip! You have very beautiful eyes…which are probably still affected by the dilating drops!"

Wanda just groaned in annoyance, while Timmy forced himself to break away from Tootie long enough to address the rest of the group.

"Alright, everyone. Vicky's been defeated and the break's been fun, but we still have two major threats to take care of. Crocker's up in Fairy World, Calamitous is in Retroville, and we shouldn't face either one unprepared."

"So, what do you suggest we do, Timmy?" asked Carl.

"Well, I've talked it over with Jimmy and we both think it's best if we all go to Fairy World first to take care of Crocker and fix the Big Wand."

"Right. I was up in Fairy World before when Crocker had access to an unlimited supply of power," said Jimmy. "Cosmo, Wanda, and the rest of their friends couldn't fight back because the Big Wand supplies their power and Crocker disabled it. If we can get the Big Wand operational again, then we can free everyone and gain some allies while having access to all that power. That should hopefully prove to be a very valuable asset in fighting Calamitous."

"Oh, don't worry, dude. It will."

"So, how exactly are we supposed to get up to this Fairy World place without being detected?" asked AJ. "I'm sure Crocker will be expecting us."

"Hah! He's probably too busy pampering himself right now than to have something prepared for intruders. However, I've dealt with Crocker before when he got really crafty and dangerous…" Timmy shuddered as he remembered the Fairyversary Muffin incident. "…And it never hurts to be ready for the unexpected, which is why we'll be taking an alternate route to Fairy World."

He then turned to his new girlfriend and pointed at her wrist.

"Tootie, do you still have the white orb that you found in my bedroom?"

Tootie blinked at him, confused, and held it up for everyone to see.

"Yeah, I never took it off since I first found it in your room and it opened up a portal to Retroville for me which is where I met Libby. But how did you know I had it?"

"I was actually the one who wished for it from Cosmo and Wanda. I wanted a way to get to and from Dimmsdale and Retroville when they weren't around, and the device automatically creates portals to the different locations with a turn of the dial. I dropped it when we were in my bedroom and I figured you must have picked it up. When Cosmo and Wanda created it for me, they forgot to mention a crucial detail: the orb has a button on its side that opens a portal to Fairy World."

Out of everyone present, only Tootie and Libby gasped. AJ and Chester just looked confused.

"I didn't realize I had such a powerful tool with me this whole time…" whispered Tootie in awe.

"Though it seems that it's become a bit useless now; what, with the dimensional rift linking our two cities," said Libby. "Here's hoping it can still get us to this Fairy World place."

"Hold on, I'm still trying to make sense of all this…" mused AJ. "How did Cosmo and Wanda even create something that advanced? Do you guys have a secret laboratory where you conduct all your experiments and invent highly classified scientific devices? Are you two super-intelligent beings with access to enough technology to bend the space-time continuum?"

"Hey! AJ just called us super-intelligent!" exclaimed Cosmo as he poofed himself into his green superhero outfit with the yellow cape before poking around inside his nose for his brain. "This looks like a job for my brain again! Go ahead, go ahead! Ask me something!"

"Oh, no…" groaned Wanda as she facepalmed. "Not this again…"

"Artichoke!"

"Bah, all that scientific mumbo-jumbo just goes right over my head," said Chester as he clapped Timmy on the back. "Can we just skip the technical stuff and go right to this Fairy World place already?"

"No problem, Chester. Tootie, would you please do the honors?"

Tootie smiled and nodded before pressing the small button on the side of the orb. Immediately, a portal opened up and Fairy World was visible on the other side through a swirling vortex of pinks, purples, and blues. However, the location itself was not as cheerful-looking as it usually was. Its once bright and colorful landscape was now dull and gray, now that Crocker's influence was in full effect.

"Get ready, guys," said Timmy to the group. "I just hope we're not too late."

Everyone nodded and wasted no time jumping through the portal. Jimmy and Cindy held hands as they jumped through together, while Carl, Sheen, Libby, Chester, and AJ went through individually.

"Don't forget the rule of the orb, Timmy," cautioned Wanda as she and Cosmo floated into the vortex.

"Yeah, yeah. I got this, Wanda."

"See you on the other side, Timmy!" shouted the green-haired fairy.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Tootie as she quirked an eyebrow.

"The rule is that the person who has the orb has to go through the portal last or the spell won't work correctly. If you went through before I did, then the portal would close and I'd be stuck in Dimmsdale."

"Right. Well, we wouldn't want that."

Timmy smiled as he held out a hand to her. The portal was starting to close and he could already feel the vortex tugging at him.

"Shall we?"

Tootie giggled and took a hold of his hand.

"We shall."

And with that, the two of them jumped through the portal together to Fairy World, hoping they weren't too late to save it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And there you have it. ^^ One unbelievably long chapter I had to break into two parts. It was worth it though. =) Chapter 11 is on its way and in the meantime, feel free to check out my other stories if you haven't done so already. And don't forget to review!


End file.
